Pokémon: Heartsong Symphony
by BookPrincess32
Summary: After Kalos, Ash had made a decision to travel to the PAL Region after a battle with a powerful trainer. Upon arrival, a mishap happened and he found himself with an aloof and mysterious travelling companion who would accompany him thorough his adventures. As he travel through the PAL Region however, he would discover secrets about the region, his travelling companion, and himself.
1. Chapter 1

**BP: Hello, everyone, I have decided to start on Heartsong Symphony earlier than planned. Since this is about Ash travelling in a new region altogether, all the towns and cities here are made up.**

 **I'll try to write the story in a style similar to how the Pokémon Anime goes, and furthermore, some information may be inconsistent to the original series for good reasons. Each "episode" would have a title and in one chapter there could be up to five episodes, so do look forward to it!**

 **Some information may not be accurate as I didn't wait until the XY series ends before I wrote it, so I had to fill in the gaps on my own. Also, Rosaline may or may not be replaced, since Rosaline is not my OC, and I don't feel right using it to be honest. This may be one of her few appearances in Heartsong Symphony.**

 **Let me tell you this though: I am seriously PISSED at Ash losing to Alain. Come on, he had the type advantage and he can equal a Champion's Mega Evolved Gardevoir, and that is saying something. Why did they make Alain's Charizard so overpowered? And Alain only competed because he wanted to battle Ash, nothing more, nothing less. I am tired of the writers making Ash lose League after League, and I am going to write this my way.**

Song Title: The Poké Heroes

(Sung to the tune of Sonic Heroes by Crush 40)

I will be the very best

 _(Ash and Pakura running across a clear path with Pikachu and Sylveon)_

Make sure my feet won't touch the ground

 _(Various Flying Pokémon flies in the sky)_

Seeing the world in a whole new light

 _(Ash seeing a city from a hill, and an animation of him feeding Pikachu was shown)_

Oh, how we will make things right

 _(Focus turns to Pakura, and an animation of her moving her fan in a graceful way was shown)_

I can feel your every rage

 _(Pakura clashing weapons with a boy with blue eyes and black hair)_

Step aside I'll turn the page

 _(Ash preparing to battle an unknown person)_

Breaking through your crazy maze

 _(Ash and his Pokémon running from a darkness threatening to consume them)_

Like a laser beam my eyes on you

 _(A silhouette of two people appearing at the top of the rocks, watching the PAL Region, lightning behind them)_

Watch me make my mark right now

 _(Ash revealing his Mega Glove, and Mega Evolving his Charizard)_

Watch me save the day

 _(Pakura throwing a knife to prevent a package from dropping to the floor)_

Feel my storm is getting close

 _(Team Rocket trio trying to attack Ash and Pakura, only to be blasted off with Pikachu's Thunderbolt)_

Heading your way

 _(Pakura showing her psychic powers with a dark smile on her face)_

Poké Heroes

Poké Heroes

Save the world and discover secrets

 _(Ash and Pakura exploring a dark cave and was awed at what they found)_

Poké Heroes

Poké Heroes

Setting the stage for the Chosen's parade!

 _(Ash running past all the known Legendaries)_

Poké Heroes

 _(Rain falls heavily on a silhouette with red glowing eyes)_

Give us the mission and they'll be on their way.

 _(Ash and Pakura smiling in the camera with all their Pokémon behind them)_

* * *

 **HS001: Dreams Never End.**

Ash was on his way back to Pallet Town with his beloved Pikachu in the evening air, satisfied with the end of another adventure in another region. It was an eventful one like the other regions, but he felt it was one of his best ones yet.

He thought of his latest travelling companions, Serena, Clemont and his little sister Bonnie, and smiled at the thought of them trying to achieve their dreams back in Kalos.

Serena had decided to be under the tutelage of Palmero, a former Kalos Queen and who she mentioned had offered to tutor her after the Master Class ended, but couldn't do so because she had wished to continue travelling with them. Ash was taken aback, but was grateful at the fact that his friend chose to stay with them rather than go off on her own, which she could have done to achieve her dream of beating Aria and becoming the next Kalos Queen. Also, she had made a decision that if she has the time, she would travel to Hoenn to compete in Pokémon Contests.

Meanwhile, Clemont had decided to return to the Lumoise Gym, having experienced enough to feel he can take over the role of the Gym Leader, and decided to repair the Gym, having been invaded by Team Flare as part of their plan to take over Kalos with the use of a Zygrade Core they had captured and forced under their control. Bonnie's Squishy, which turned out to be another Zygrade, took it on, and it was one of the fiercest battles they had ever seen.

Ash and the others had taken down Team Flare with the help of a remorseful Alain, who admitted he was working under Lysandre and even helped him all because of the fact that he had given Alain his Charizardite X and Mega Ring.

Ash was at first angered at the fact that who he thought was a friend was working for the enemy, but realized Alain wasn't actually a bad person- in fact, he was tricked into working for Team Flare under the belief that the Mega Evolution energy was going to help save Mairin's Chespie, which in turn would make her smile again.

After the battle ended (with the help of a surprising ally- The Hoenn Champion, Steven Stone), however, everyone was made aware of Alain working for Team Flare and helped them capture Z2, which caused the fiasco in the first place, and revoked his status as the winner of the Lumoise Conference- and the status fell to him, therefore making him the winner of the Kalos League, much to his delight. Though Alain expressed happiness for him, he noticed the look of regret, that he had even helped Team Flare.

"The dream never ends, though." Ash said to Pikachu, who nodded in agreement. "Come on, let's run! I can't wait for our next adventure!" Pikachu nodded again, and clung to Ash, who started running along the path that lead to Pallet Town.

Ash screeched to a stop he came upon a petite girl with waist-long black hair with hot pink highlights, and her outfit consisted of a hot pink shirt with a red short jacket and a white skirt. Her outfit was complete with knee-length hot pink boots. She seemed to be staring at a map and Pallet Town at the same time under the illuminated streetlight. Beside her was a Pokémon he recognized as Espeon.

"Excuse me." Ash said, tapping on her shoulder. "Are you lost?" The girl started, and turned around.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she replied, putting down her map. "Could you repeat that? I didn't quite catch it." Her Espeon seemed to be sighing beside her.

"I asked if you were lost." Ash repeated. The girl smiled.

"Oh yes, I am a little lost. I'm not very good at reading maps, after all. You see, I am working on a case, and it's said someone connected to the case lives here. His name is Harold Worthington. Do you know him?"

"Yeah, I do." Ash nodded, remembering the name. "He lives at the house with the yellow door, which is located that way." He pointed at the North West direction. "You won't be able to miss his house, his house is the only one with purple flowers."

"Thank you." The girl grinned. She looked him up and down. "You look like a strong trainer. Would you care to battle me?" she asked.

"Never thought you would ask." Ash grinned. "Greninja, I choose you!"

The Poké Ball opened to reveal the Ninja Pokémon.

"I like the look on that Greninja." The girl nodded approvingly. "My name is Rosaline Pyra. What's yours?"

"Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town." Ash answered. "Where are you from?"

"I was originally from Hearthome City in Sinnoh, but I moved to the PAL Region." Rosaline replied.

"PAL Region?" Ash was puzzled. He had heard of the Alola Region from Professor Oak, and was planning to go there next, but this PAL Region was something he never heard of before.

"Why don't I tell you more after our battle?" Rosaline offered, and Ash nodded. "Well, Ash, this would be my Pokémon!" Rosaline threw a Poké Ball to reveal a Gardevoir, and it was wearing a Mega Stone. That was when Ash noticed a Mega Ring on her right index finger.

'I see, a Mega Evolution user.' Ash thought, looking at the Gardevoirite.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Rosaline, like Ash, was excited for the battle.

"Gardevoir, let's start things off with Thunderbolt!" Rosaline commanded. Before Ash could even react, the super-effective Thunderbolt hit Greninja.

"Are you alright, Greninja?" Ash was concerned. Greninja shook its head, and got back to battle stance.

"Gardevoir, let's keep attacking with Shadow Ball!" Rosaline grinned.

"Let's bring out all we got!" Ash cried to Greninja, as their movements started to synchronize. "Much, much stronger! Let's go!"

Rosaline widened her eyes as a mysterious transformation unfolded before her eyes, and Greninja was covered in a water veil at first, but the water veil later turned into a giant water shuriken on its back and its appearance looked like it was fused with his trainer.

'What the?' Rosaline had never seen this type of transformation before.

"Alright, Greninja use Water Shuriken!" Gardevoir tried to endure the hit, but was knocked off its feet, and Rosaline had no choice but to use Mega Evolution if she wanted to even the playing field.

'I have never seen that transformation in my entire life.' Rosaline thought. 'What is going on?' But no matter what, the battle must go on.

* * *

"You really put up quite a fight." Rosaline's Gardevoir was panting as Ash's Greninja was knocked out, and Ash returned Greninja after a word of thanks.

"Thank you." Ash smiled. "So what is the PAL Region?"

"I don't know where to start." Rosaline said sheepishly. "It's a region containing the Pokémon of all the regions for one. It's a paradise for Pokémon, and our League sort of work differently." She rubbed the hand at the back of her head sheepishly. "There are a lot of thing that is hard to describe about our region, you'll have to check it out for yourself. Oh, we also have one more thing: We don't have a regional Champion."

"Don't have one?" Ash asked Rosaline, a little in shock.

"Yeah, that's right." Rosaline responded. "No one could get past the first Elite member, which is why we don't have a Champion, because no one has ever defeated the Elite Four before."

Ash stood back, even more shocked than before.

"Wow…" Ash began, scrambling for words. "So, you're investigating a case now?" Ash asked her.

"Yeah, I am also here to see if I can get any inspiration." Rosaline answered.

"Inspiration for what?" Ash asked, a little too excitedly.

"Actually, I've hit a bit of a writer's block when it comes to books." She admitted. "I'm an author, so I can't afford to not write stories and turn them into books. I have a lot of competition from other authors as well. I was hoping to win this year's Best Author Award. How about you? Were you on your way home?"

"Yeah, I want to show my mum I'm doing well, as well as to see my Pokémon."

"It's a bit late, so I suggest you go back home and see your Pokémon the next day." Rosaline said. "Maybe I can drop by Professor Oak's lab for some inspiration after I question my suspect. Thanks for your help in direction and the battle. I really appreciate it."

"I had fun too!" Ash replied, grinning at Rosaline.

"You're not a new trainer, are you?" Rosaline asked Ash, as they made their way through Pallet Town on the way to Ash's house.

"No, have been travelling for six years already." Ash answered.

"Cool." Rosaline nodded. "What do you plan on doing next?"

"I am thinking of going to either the Alola Region, but now I'm deciding whether to go to the Alola Region or the PAL Region, now I know that it exists." Ash tilted his head.

"Oh, well if you come to the PAL Region, I'd be happy to have a rematch with you." Rosaline said "Well, I better get going now. Thanks again!" she said, as she reached the house Ash had indicated earlier.

"Bye!" Ash shouted to her, and she waved. As she left, Ash decided to continue on his way to his house. His mum was outside with Mimey, and as soon as she saw him, her eyes widened. "Ash!" she said, coming up to him, and giving him a big hug.

"Hey, mum, I'm home." he greeted, trying to get out of her hug to no avail. Eventually, she let go and looked at him.

"My boy's all grown up." His mum mused. "And there's a surprise waiting for you!"

"What is it?" Ash asked, as he entered the living room, only to see Gary and Professor Oak in the living room sipping tea.

"Well, look who's here!" Professor Oak greeted.

"Hey, Ashy-boy!" Gary held out his cup of tea. "Congrats on making it to the Finals this time. I heard you were crowned the winner after the previous one was exposed to be working for the bad guys, so I'm happy for you. You technically won for the first time."

"Thanks, Gary, although he was a good friend in the end. I felt bad for him actually." Ash replied. "So what are you two doing here?"

"I was waiting for you, actually." Professor Oak admitted. "I have been hearing about an unusual transformation surrounding your Greninja, and I'd like to study it if possible. It might be a new phenomenon that no one has ever seen before!"

"You have been waiting for a while, so how about some dinner?" Delia suggested.

"Good, I'm starving!" Gary answered, and the other two nodded in agreement.

"Great!" Delia smiled. "I'll go start making dinner. Ash, leave your backpack at the kitchen chair, as I'll be doing your laundry later. You three just wait in the living room." With that, she went into the kitchen and began to make something for dinner.

"Professor Oak." Ash started.

"Yes, my boy?" Professor Oak replied.

"Have you heard of the PAL Region?" Ash asked, and Professor Oak gasped.

"Why, my boy, that is the most prestigious region!" Professor Oak breathed. "It is the region that is supporting all of the other regions financially and other products. The PAL Region is also known for producing people that are talented in other areas besides Pokémon battling. It stands for 'Pokémon Awakens Love', and the Pokémon League there works differently from other regions. The Elite Four is also powerful, and most of them hold other jobs since the more powerful members hardly get challenged."

"However, the PAL Region is also considered the most dangerous." Gary said. "I don't know why, since they didn't specifically say the reason, but that region has a lot of secrets."

"Well Rosaline didn't mention that." Ash muttered, but didn't care on Gary's warning. The thought of an adventure in a region that is different from other regions excited him.

"You met Rosaline?" Professor Oak sounded shocked.

"Yeah, she was here earlier, asking me directions and for a battle." Ash gave him a funny look. "Why?"

"Ash, Rosaline Pyra is one of the members of the PAL Elite Four." Gary sounded awed.

"No way!" Ash was surprised that Rosaline didn't mention her status as an Elite Four. "I want to go to the PAL Region even more."

"I think you should think it over and tell me your decision." Professor Oak persuaded him, and Ash nodded.

"Dinner's ready!" Delia called out, and everyone rushed over to eat. Ash even sent out his Pokémon as she had prepared Pokémon food as well. Delia had definitely gone overboard with the dinner spread. There were dishes heaped with spaghetti, French fries covered with mayo and cheese, fish fingers, croquettes, and some other dishes Ash didn't know the name of. He had forgotten how good home cooking can be and he ate wolfishly, going back for seconds and then thirds.

"Tomorrow?" Delia said.

"Yeah, I decided to set off tomorrow and go to the PAL Region." Ash nodded, surprising everyone, considering he just came home. He went on, "It would be a nice change from the other regions since it works differently. I'll be aiming to win the League there, no matter how different it is from others. I felt the last one was because I got a little lucky. I want to truly win the next Pokémon League with my own strength."

"I knew you'd say that." Delia smiled and nodded, as she went somewhere.

"You know, since it's established as a fairly dangerous region, I think you should take a few more Pokémon other than just your Pikachu." Professor Oak suggested, when Delia left. "That way, you'll be protected."

Ash nodded, as Delia returned with a fresh set of clothes. This time, however, there was no hat, and his outfit consisted of a blue long-sleeved shirt and navy blue pants, and a dark green vest complete with matching fingerless gloves.

"I hear PAL Region has a colder climate, so you'll need these to stay warm." Delia explained. "I packed shorter sleeved shirts as well in case it gets hot."

"Thanks, mum!" Ash grinned.

"Since it's different from the other regions, I figured you won't need the hat." Delia laughed. "Something different in your outfit for a change. Well, Ash, good luck with your adventure in the PAL Region."

"I'll do it. I'll win that Pokémon League as well!" Ash said with determination.

"Now that is settled, you should eat to get energy!" Delia said.

"I'll help secure you a plane ticket to Primordium Town, where the Regional Professor Phlox's Lab is." Professor Oak added. "You can go to her to get the PAL Region's Pokédex and register for the Pokémon League there."

"Thanks mum, Professor Oak!" Ash was excited at the thought of his next adventure.

"Typical Ashy-boy." Gary shrugged, as if exasperated by his actions, only to earn a playful punch from Ash. "Ouch, that hurts!" Gary exclaimed, as everyone laughed.

Unknown to them, their words were being recorded by Team Rocket, and they were hiding up a tree listening to their conversation with a headphones connected to a satellite that can pick up nearby sounds.

"Did you hear that?" Jessie said.

"I did, I did." James smirked. "The PAL Region, huh? Looks like he'll start travelling again. Not surprising, though."

"But what is this PAL Region?" Meowth wondered.

"Why don't we find out and get there before him?" Jessie suggested. "We can take all our Pokémon since it's clear the PAL Region has all the regional Pokémon."

"Means we can steal as much as we want." James was excited. "Let's aim for the PAL Region!"

* * *

Somewhere in a bar located in the PAL Region, a black-haired girl sat on the stool in front of the bartender as she sipped her glass of cosmopolitan. Earlier, before Rosaline had left to investigate a case and look for a possible lead, her prediction ability acted up again, and she had somehow predicted that someone special will be coming to the region and make a change to the region.

The girl absent-mindedly shook her glass as she wondered who that person would be, unknown that she was being watched a man sitting in the corner who noticed her sitting alone.

She placed her empty glass of cosmopolitan, and said "Another please." She accepted the second glass with a word of thanks as she heard a chair scrape and detected someone approaching her. She turned to glare at him with her amethyst eyes as he came closer and finally stopped behind her.

"You alone?" The man asked. "How about hanging out with me after this?"

The girl sighed. It wasn't unusual for this to happen, of course, but it doesn't make it any less irritating. She slapped the bills on the counter and thanked the bartender, before leaving the bar. She had not even went ten steps before she heard the door open and fast footsteps approaching her, and the same man saying, "That's cold of you. You aren't ignoring me, are you?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, much to her disgust.

The girl turned her head back and said coldly, "Don't touch me with your filthy hands."

The man laughed, "Come on. Don't be so stiff." However, he was cut off as his head was crushed into pieces by her telekinesis, splattering her clothes with blood.

"Oh, geez." The girl sighed, but was interrupted when her phone rang.

"What is it, William?" The girl answered the phone.

"Amethyst, come report to the HQ immediately, there is something I would like you to see."

"Alright, whatever." Amethyst closed the phone, and made her way to the HQ where she worked one of her jobs.

* * *

That night, Ash laid in his bed, thinking of the events of today. Now that he knew Rosaline was part of the Elite Four, he couldn't wait to get there to challenge the other members, or at least have his rematch with Rosaline.

"I can't sleep again." Ash sighed, smiling as he sat up, and looked at the Lumoise Conference Trophy that was originally Alain's.

Pikachu opened his eyes, clearly listening. "I'm just excited of visiting my Pokémon before going onto the plane to Primordium Town in the late morning." He told Pikachu. "I also wonder what the PAL Region is like."

" **Me too."** Pikachu replied, though Ash couldn't understand him.

Ash seemed to have sensed what he was saying, as he replied with, "Tomorrow, we pay a quick visit to the Pokémon, take some with us like Professor Oak said, and we set off for the PAL Region."

Pikachu nodded, as Ash closed his eyes, and somehow went to sleep.

 _Ash found himself in a darkened and cold stadium with a single spotlight illuminating the battlefield. The battlefield, was made of what looked like pink ice, and blue rose petals were slowly falling onto the ground. Ash heard the cheering of the audience in the background, but it seemed to be muffled, as if he was underwater. He was standing on one side of the battlefield with his partner Pikachu, who was trying not to shiver, as the battlefield was very cold._

 _A girl he didn't know stood on the other side, face covered in the shadows, her Sylveon determined to defeat the Pikachu. But Ash would not let her, no matter what._

" _Sylveon, Moonblast." The girl ordered._

" _Pikachu, Electro Ball!" Ash commanded. Pikachu obeyed, and met head on with an Electro Ball, and an explosion occurred. Sylveon then attacked with Fairy Wind, which Pikachu took it head on. He clutched to the ground, trying to withstand the Fairy Wind but to no avail, as the battleground was made out of ice._

" _Contact…would be made soon…" The girl spoke._

" _What?" Ash was puzzled, as suddenly the surroundings around him became dark and quiet. Ash screamed as the girl pounced on him, a knife in hand._

Ash sat up, shaking. The morning sunlight was already peeking through the curtains, indicating it was morning. Ash must have screamed during the dream, because Pikachu, his partner, seemed startled.

 **"Are you alright, Ash?"** Pikachu asked, concerned. Ash smiled.

"I'm okay, buddy." Ash replied. "Just a bad dream". Pikachu nodded in understanding, as he got up and stretched his arms, ready for his next adventure with Ash.

'I wonder what that was, and who the girl was.' Ash thought, as he grabbed his new clothes, and dressed in them, ready to visit his Pokémon. He couldn't help but think the girl was going to play a role in his journey in the PAL Region.

"Ash?" Delia knocked on his door. "Hurry up, you're going to visit your Pokémon before you go, remember?"

"Coming, Mom." Ash replied, as he got dressed and went downstairs, Pikachu hopping on his shoulder, and sat down as Delia placed a plate of bangers and mash on the table.

Delia smiled and shook her head as Ash ate his food quickly. "You're always in a hurry." Delia commented.

Ash swallowed his food before he spoke up. "Mom, it's a new region. How can I not get excited?" He gulped down his milk before standing up. "Come on, Pikachu, let's go!" Ash grabbed his new backpack his mother had prepared and went to the door. He opened it and ran towards Professor Oak's lab.

"Remember, don't forget to change your you-know-what!" Delia shouted after him.

"Mom!" Ash was embarrassed as his Pikachu laughed.

* * *

A girl disguised as a sixteen year old and currently wearing a navy blue long sleeved shirt and a sky blue vest, along with a black skirt, was making her way to Primordium Town. She hitched her backpack higher on her shoulder, her Sylveon trying to calm her anger, though she knew the cause.

 _"Are you serious?" Rosaline seemed to be amused, overhearing the conversation between Amethyst and a boy with brown hair and baby blue eyes. "All of us are a personal Chosen except you? Looks like you got lots more to work on your attitude before you get Chosen."_

 _The brunette boy noticed a flash of anger in her eyes and for a moment he thought Amethyst was going to leap at her throat. But then she settled back, folding her arms and kept her features neutral._

" _Does that even matter?" Amethyst asked._

 _"Not sure. I mean, all of us are a personal Chosen of a Legendary except you. And you were the one that made a big deal of me not being a Hunter when I applied. Hypocrite much?" Rosaline winked cheekily._

" _Come on, Rosaline." The brown haired boy said weakly. Rosaline ignored him._

" _Phillip, are you sure you're not the Leader?" Rosaline asked him._

" _Rosaline, shut up!" Amethyst snapped. Right as she was telling her to shut up, the door opened, and a boy with black hair and amber eyes came out. He stopped when he felt the tension between the two female Elites._

" _You know what, Rosaline." Amethyst stepped towards her. Rosaline took a hasty step back, like she thought Amethyst was going to hit her or something._

" _I'm sick of you." Amethyst went on, her face right up in hers. "I may not be a personal Chosen, but I am still better than you in Pokémon battling and combat in all sorts of ways. Might I remind you that you were not a Hunter when you came for the last spot, and you lost to Jude, and claimed type advantage? I came down knowing I have the disadvantage, but you still lost. You should have backed down, but no, you just had to beg for a third chance, thinking yourself above our rules. You only wanted the spot to prove you're the very best to the bullies you had as a child, and never thought of the region. Fine. Since you're think you're so smart, I QUIT!"_

 _With that, she stormed off to the room, and slammed the door behind her._

 _"I don't think you should have said what you just said..." Jude said to Rosaline, who looked remorseful._

" _Yeah, I think you better apologize to her. She's our Leader after all." Phillip added._

 _Rosaline sighed. "Fine, I did go too far. Why can't I keep my thoughts to myself?" She went to Amethyst's room, and knocked, but there was no answer. Rosaline tried the knob, and was surprised to see it was unlocked, but Amethyst was nowhere in sight._

" _Crap! She must have prepared a backpack beforehand and left the Plateau!" Rosaline exclaimed. "How do I explain that now?"_

 _Amethyst, who had just jumped down from the window and closed it with her telekinesis, quickly made her way out of the Elite Plateau and out of Caelum City._

* * *

"All right, I'll call when I arrive in the PAL Region." Ash said to his mother, Professor Oak and Gary. He had decided to take Greninja and Charizard with him to the PAL Region, alongside Pikachu.

"Take care of Ash, Pikachu." Delia said, as Pikachu nodded.

"I can't wait to see your reports on the Pokémon you're going to catch!" Professor Oak added, and Gary nodded in agreement. "Your Greninja was an interesting discovery!"

"Thank you." Ash replied, as he made his way towards the terminal, gave his ticket, and waved to Delia, Professor Oak and his childhood friend Gary. They waved back, smiling at him, and watched as the plane Ash boarded took off for Primordium Town in the PAL Region.

* * *

 **HS002: Arrival in the PAL Region: A Permanent Mishap**

The plane landed on the runway, as it screeched to a stop. The door opened to reveal that Ash was already standing at the doorway, and stepped outside. Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder excitedly, as Ash ran a hand over his hair since he did not have a hat to adjust anymore.

"Alright, PAL Region, here comes Ash from Pallet Town!" Ash shouted, as some of the people turned to look at him, shaking their heads in amusement. They had seen enthusiastic trainers like him, and they had loved to say hello to their region, and commemorate their first step in their region.

Ash heard something, and gasped as he saw multiple Cutiefly flying in the air.

"A Pokémon I never seen before!" Ash said in awe, as he ran down the steps to see them better before they flew off towards the trees Ash could only assume it was a forest.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket were spying on him with binoculars.

"He took Pikachu with him, as usual." Jessie commented.

"Alright, let's get our plan in action." James added.

"Let's get going!" Meowth was excited at the thought of succeeding in taking Pikachu from Ash.

That was when Ash entered the airport, and saw that PAL is a really beautiful region, with lots of greenery even in the city areas. Ash ran out into Primordium Town, and realized it looked more like a city.

" **PAL Region must be bigger than the others."** Pikachu commented.

"Yeah." Ash nodded enthusiastically. "I cannot wait to see what they have in store for us." Ash started running around, and saw an Alolan Ninetales next to a Trainer.

"A form I never seen before!" Ash knew it was a Ninetales, but it looked so much different, as he took a running start towards the forest where the Cutiefly went. "Isn't this great, Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded his agreement. "And we'll make new friends too, and be the first PAL Champion."

Unknown to him, the Team Rocket balloon was floating above him, and James aimed a cannon towards Pikachu. A rubber hand shot out, grabbing Pikachu from Ash's shoulder.

"What the? Pikachu! Who did that?" Ash turned, only to see Team Rocket with Pikachu in a glass cage. It seemed to be electric proof as it wouldn't break no matter how much Pikachu used Thunderbolt on it.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie started.

"And Make it double!" James added.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie flaunted.

"To unite all people within our nation!" James went on.

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!" Jessie struck a pose.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" James grinned

"Jessie!" Jessie introduced herself

"James!" James followed suit.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James smirked.

"Meowth. That's right!" Meowth finished with a flourish.

"You again, Team Rocket!" Ash gritted his teeth, as he ran after the balloon. Why do they always follow him to every region he goes to?

"Well, twerp, it looks like today is our lucky day!" Jessie said in a sing-song voice. "Come and get him if you can….which you can't!"

"Oh yeah?" Ash replied. "Charizard, I choose you!"

"What?" Team Rocket was surprised Ash would bring another Pokémon other than Pikachu.

"Charizard, use Dragon Tail!" Ash commanded. The Dragon Tail managed to hit the balloon, and they tumbled downwards towards the forest.

The explosion caught the attention of a girl who was reading a book by the river. She kept the book and stood up, beckoning to her Sylveon, and went to investigate. When Ash caught up, however, he saw Team Rocket disappear into the cave with Pikachu. Without thinking, Ash returned Charizard, and rushed into the cave. He thought he heard a girl shout, "No, don't go inside!" but dismissed it.

In the cave, it was so dark he contemplated sending out Charizard, but stepped on something scaly. The last thing he remembered was a Pokémon spraying poison on his face.

* * *

Ash groaned and squeezed his eyes, before opening them. He realized he was in a white room with a matching bed. Ash realized he was wearing what looked like a hospital gown, and to his relief, his Pikachu was sleeping next to him.

"You're awake." A curt voice said. Ash turned to the source of the voice and saw a black-haired girl sitting on a chair on his bedside. She looked to be around his age, and Ash noted the Mega Charm sitting on her neck. Next to her was his backpack and behind her was his clothes hanging over the closet, all pressed and clean.

There was also a Sylveon curled up on the floor, which Ash assumed was hers.

"Who are you?" Ash asked. "And how did I get here?"

"My name is Pakura Ameyuri." Pakura replied. "You went into the cave, a dumb move by the way, since the cave is full of snake-like Pokémon. You passed out when an Ekans used Acid Spray on your face. Your face was heavily injured, but I managed to restore it….but your appearance is slightly different now."

"Mirror? Can I have a mirror?" Ash asked. Pakura nodded, and went into her bag, retrieving a beautiful silver handheld mirror and handed it to Ash.

Ash looked into the mirror and gasped. He did look relatively the same, except his birthmarks on his face were gone. Some of his hair were also affected, as when he ran a hand through, his hair thinned out considerably, though it wasn't enough to warrant a bald patch.

"I say every cloud has a silver lining." Pakura shrugged.

"Thank you…for rescuing me and my Pikachu, and for healing me…" Ash said quietly.

"I do what I had to do." Pakura yawned, somewhat bored. She propped Ash up, and began tidying his hair by cutting and styling them. When she was done, his hair was no longer spiky and instead was fallen flat around his head, and his fringe now covered his forehead.

"There, you look better now." Pakura nodded in approval, as Ash stammered his thanks. "So are you new here or something?"

"Yeah I am." Ash nodded.

"And what do you plan on doing here?" Pakura gave him a look.

"I am going to compete in the PAL League." Ash informed her. "And this time, I will win and become the first PAL Champion."

Pakura gave him a long look, before saying, "Is that so? Then I suggest you hurry up and get going, there is no way you can do anything with you lying on the bed like this."

Ash shot up. "Oh yeah!" He cried, as he scrambled to change into his travelling clothes, just as the doctor came in.

"Is out patient alright?" The doctor asked.

"He's up and about when I mentioned to get going if he wants to start on his journey." Pakura pointed to the toilet door, as she packed her grooming supplies. "So what do you think?"

"Well, I guess I can discharge him." The doctor sighed. "After all, you have paid for the hospital stay already."

"Whatever." Pakura rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Here's the lab." Pakura said, leading Ash and his Pikachu to a large building. Ash walked up to the door of the lab and knocked. The door opened, and a young woman with dark brown hair put in a ponytail, black glasses and wearing a lab coat over her tank top and jeans opened the door.

"Well, there you are, Ash!" The Professor said. "Professor Oak has contacted me saying you'd be here. But what took you so long?"

"The idiot had a mishap." Pakura replied, and Ash shot her a look when she called him idiot.

"Well, no matter." the Professor said. "I'll get you your Pokédex, follow me. I'm Phlox DeLaurentis by the way, I'm the Regional Professor." The pair followed her to a private room with two other doors.

"That door leads to a room where there are other doors that would lead to the environment where Pokémon can live in comfort. We have different environment for Pokémon depending on the type and preference of the Pokémon." Phlox explained. "And this door leads to a day-care where I keep the Pokémon Eggs."

"You breed Pokémon too?" Ash was excited.

"Of course!" Phlox nodded. "I also offer starters from all regions, so they have more choices."

"What's this, Phlox?" Pakura asked, pointing to an Egg sitting in an incubator. The Egg was black in colour with a dark blue stripe in the middle, and in the stripe was filled with paw prints.

"I don't know really. I got it sometime ago. I don't really know what Pokémon is inside, but it hasn't been responding." Phlox frowned. "I'm currently trying to study it to see what Pokémon it contained."

"May I take a look at it?" Ash asked, pointing to the Egg.

Phlox nodded. "Sure, I don't see any problem with that." She took the Egg from the incubator, and handed it to Ash.

Ash smiled and petted the Egg, and widened his eyes as he felt it shift slightly. Phlox's eyes were wide open when she saw the slight movement from the Egg.

"That's amazing. I had it for some time now and it hasn't been responsive to me. And here you come and this Egg moves from your touch alone." Phlox was taking notes as she spoke. "You should keep holding it Ash, it's apparently responding to you. I'm so excited to finally find someone who can make the Egg respond." She was ecstatic when she saw the Egg shift in Ash's arms again.

"May I take a look at the environment you put Pokémon in?" Ash asked.

"Of course, I'll show you around!" Phlox replied enthusiastically, as she led the pair to the door leading to the various environment.

Pakura frowned at the change of events as they walked. There is something about Ash that makes him different from other Trainers, and she knew it. The Egg responding to Ash only proved her right. As they entered the environment specifically for Ice-type Pokémon, she kept her guard up as she sensed three people spying on them via the glass rooftop.

"Wow…." Ash was intrigued at the environment for Ice-type Pokémon. The environment looked like a frozen tundra, and various Ice-type Pokémon were playing around. Luckily for him, the shirt his mother made for him kept him warm.

"Yes, this is also a training ground for Pokémon. They can train on their own or with other Pokémon. That way, they can become stronger and wouldn't slack. I also have a Medical Bay with a Nurse Joy in case of injuries, and I order medical supplies and keep the Medical Bay stocked."

"Amazing….Professor, what kind of research do you do?" Ash asked.

"Oh, I do all sorts of research." Phlox replied. "I am currently studying the technology behind the makings of a Poké Ball. I am curious as to how some Poké Balls increase the chances of a captured wild Pokémon, and why some Poké Balls work better on certain Pokémon than others, and how they allow trainers to recall a Pokémon with it and allow them to stay inside. I am also giving my focus to Z-Moves."

"Z-Moves?" Ash was curious.

"Yes, it's a special type of move in which a Trainer and their Pokémon's wishes combine to unleash an attack comprising the full power of both. These moves are very powerful, but they can only be used once per battle." Phlox explained.

"Wow, amazing!" Ash was excited at the thought of his Pokémon knowing a new powerful move in battle. "How does one perform the Z-Moves?"

"Two items are required to perform a Z-Move: a Z-Ring and a Z-Crystal." Pakura replied.

"What is that?" Ash asked.

"Well, in order to perform a Z-Move, a Trainer must wear a Z-Ring with a Z-Crystal set into it, and their Pokémon must hold a Z-Crystal of the same type as the one in its Trainer's Z-Ring. The Pokémon itself must also know a move of the same type as the Z-Crystal it is holding." Phlox said. "Z-Crystals have different varieties corresponding to the different Pokémon types. For instance, Pakura herself has a Z-Crystal." She nodded towards the bracelet with a few crystals on it.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was spying on Ash as usual.

"A Z-Move, that sounds strong." Meowth commented.

"A move on top of a move!" James grinned. "It looks like the girl has access to it." He pointed to the bracelet Pakura was wearing.

"We have to get the Pokémon here, and that bracelet the girl is holding!" Jessie pointed to the bracelet Pakura had on her wrist.

"But I wonder what happened to the twerp, he looks different." James remarked.

"Oh, who cares? Let's just get the Pokémon and that bracelet!" Jessie snapped.

"Um, Pakura, can I ask you for a favour?" Ash asked.

"What?" Pakura sounded irritated, as she knew what Ash was about to ask.

"Could you maybe show me the Z-Move?" he asked her.

"Fine." Pakura grumbled. "It'll be good for you anyway." She backed up and threw a Poké Ball, and a Pokémon Ash recognized as a Flareon appeared. It was wearing a crystal as well.

"Flareon, let's use Inferno Overdrive!" Pakura commanded. The Z-Crystal with the flame symbol was reacting to Flareon's Z-Crystal, and Flareon unleashed a powerful attack towards one of the larger ice sculptures. The ice sculpture exploded, and the ice around it melted into water.

"I tried to power it down." Pakura shrugged, as she returned her Flareon.

"Nah, it's fine." Phlox shook her head. "I can repair it later."

"Wow!" Ash was bouncing in joy and excitement. Pakura shook her head and exited towards the lobby of the laboratory with her Sylveon, just as the door opened and Team Rocket came in, disguised as lab assistants.

"Hello, we're here to…" James was cut off as Pakura threw a knife at them.

"You're not lab assistants." Pakura glared at them. "State your business here, or else the next knife would be the last thing you'll see." She took out three knives to prove her point.

The trio knew their game was up, and took off their disguise. Pakura narrowed her eyes as she recognized the "R" on their uniforms.

"Prepare for…." Jessie started, but Pakura shouted, "Sylveon, Fairy Wind!"

The Fairy Wind was enough to blow the Team Rocket trio off their feet, and they hit the wall.

"Ouch! Don't your parents teach you not to attack people when they are talking?" James rubbed his head.

"Don't your parents teach you not to steal anything?" Pakura raised a brow. "Sylveon, give them hell!"

Sylveon nodded, and fired a Hyper Beam at them, which exploded, and sent them flying.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" The trio shouted, as they disappeared in the sky.

"You're in my blacklist now, Team Rocket." Pakura hissed. One day, she will kill those three for being members of Team Rocket, an organization she hated.

"What's going on?" Ash and Phlox came running, apparently hearing the impact of the Hyper Beam.

"Nothing much. It was some intruder." Pakura shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

"Here's your Pokédex." Phlox handed Ash the PAL Pokédex, which was thin and shaped like a tablet, though it is small enough he can hold it with one hand. "I have other colours, but I figured black is the new style. The Pokémon also appears in 3D holograms whenever you scan them. With some help, I adjusted the AI in such a way that it has its own personality, intended as a new way for humans and Pokémon to communicate. It also includes a detailed map that can point out nearby locations of interest, and give advice on where to go or what to do next."

"Wow, thank you so much!" Ash couldn't wait to test out the functions of the Pokédex. Pakura, who was standing on one side, sighed.

"No, thank you." Phlox said, pointing to him. "Oh, before you go, take this with you." Phlox held out the same Egg Ash was holding the other day. Only this time, it was in an Egg case.

"You want me to have the Egg?" Ash pointed to himself. Phlox nodded. "But why? Isn't this what you're researching?"

"I have lots more I can research. Besides, it took to you very well and it seemed to like you, so I want you to have it." Phlox said.

Ash blinked, and then smiled. "Thank you, Professor. I'll take good care of it! Good luck with your research!"

When he left the lab with Pakura, he turned to Pakura and asked, "So, what are you going to do now?"

"Me?" Pakura was surprised. "I don't know….I guess I'll see where the wind takes me."

"Why don't you travel with me?" Ash smiled. "You saved me back there, who knows what might happen if you weren't there. If we travel together, we can help each other out in the future, isn't that right?"

Pakura thought about it for a moment, and said, "I don't see why not."

"Nice!" Ash grinned.

" **Alright!"** Pikachu cheered.

"Come on, let's go, Pakura!" Ash ran off, leaving Pakura to chase after him.

* * *

 **HS003: At the Drop of a Ralts.**

"We'll need to cut through this Route to get to Altria City. That is where the first Gym is located." Pakura said, as she and Ash walked along a beautiful meadow.

Ash looked on at the various plants and flowers growing in the meadow, amazed at the beautiful scene, but Pakura didn't seem fazed by it, as she said, "All Routes look around the same. After all, this region has a lot of natural environment for the sake of the Pokémon."

"I'm hungry." Ash held his stomach with his free hand, frowning.

"Shall we stop for lunch, then?" Pakura offered.

Ash nodded. "Sounds good." He replied.

"I'll make some preparations. Just wait here, and take care of my stuff." With that, she left. She returned a few minutes later carrying a basket of fruits.

"It looks good!" Ash exclaimed, as Pakura put the basket of fruits on top of a tree stump next to Ash's Egg case. His hands reached out to take a banana, but Pakura slapped his hands away.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ash glared at her.

"I'm not done." Pakura informed him stiffly. "Do you really think I would just let you eat fruits like that? Those were just the ingredients."

Later, Pakura was seen at the stove cooking lunch for Ash and his Pokémon, in addition to dessert, which was why she gathered the fruits in the first place. Ash sat on a chair and watched her alongside his Pikachu, Greninja and Charizard.

"Is it ready, Pakura?" Ash asked excitedly. Pakura then came along with two dishes, one containing roast beef and another had mashed potatoes. She placed two empty plates on the table and gracefully sliced the roast beef and placed it on the two plates. She then got the plate of banana cream pie and the jug of fruit juice.

"Smells good!" Ash's mouth watered, as Pakura served their Pokémon as well by filling their bowls.

"Well, then, go ahead and eat." Pakura said. "After this, I'm serving some dessert for the Pokémon too."

Ash nodded, and took a bite of the roast beef. "Delicious!" His eyes sparkled, and started gobbling the food up. "It's so good!"

"Glad you do." Pakura nodded, as she cut her roast beef into small bite-sized pieces before eating them, as Ash started on the mashed potatoes.

"Hey slow down, there is more where that came from." Pakura shook her head.

"Really? Where?" Ash stood up, and went to the cooking station Pakura set up, only to find the plate empty.

"Weird. I swore I put it here." Pakura frowned. "What happened to the…" She was cut off when she heard a rustle. Ash and Pakura looked at each other, and approached the source carefully, only to see a Ralts munching on the roast beef.

Ash took out his Pokédex, and scanned the Ralts. A 3D hologram of Ralts appeared, just like Professor Phlox said.

"Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. It is highly attuned to the emotions of people and Pokémon. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings. It hides if it senses hostility." The Pokédex read out. "I advise you to catch it Ash, since it does evolve into a strong Gardevoir or Gallade, and both can Mega Evolve."

Ash was startled at the fact that the Pokédex was speaking to him directly.

"Why did it talk?" Ash asked Pakura, who facepalmed.

"Ash, Professor Phlox told you about the AI inside, right? It gives each Pokédex a personality of its own." Pakura replied, exasperated.

"Oh….all right, I'm catching it!" Ash was determined to do so. However, his voice startled Ralts, who quickly scampered away.

"You idiot, you just alerted her. You just can't keep your voice down, could you?" Pakura sighed.

"How do you know it's a she?" Ash gave her a funny look.

"It's a secret." Pakura placed her finger on her lips. "Come on, the food is getting cold we can look for her later. Besides, I have desserts for the Pokémon." Sylveon perked up at the sound of dessert.

The dessert turned out to be Poké Puffs, however the Poké Puffs were significantly fancier than Serena's back in Kalos. In fact, some decorations looked like they were made personally for some Pokémon, such as a Poké Puff with the colour scheme of a Sylveon.

When the Pokémon took a bite, Ash noted that they looked like they went to heaven with just a bite of the confections.

"You shouldn't startle the Ralts next time we meet her." Pakura advised, as she sipped her fruit juice. "Most small Pokémon are easily frightened by noise."

"Alright." Ash nodded, as he drank his juice, marvelling at the taste. "Let's look for Ralts after this!"

As usual, Team Rocket was up a tree spying on them.

"Ralts are adorable…" Jessie mused. "It would make a good addition to my team!"

"Let's get that Ralts!" James agreed.

"Yeah!" The trio said, but unknown to them, Pakura detected them in the tree, and frowned, but did not do anything.

* * *

"I wonder where Ralts is." Ash was looking around at the top of the hill with his Pokémon.

"Not here, definitely." Pakura rolled her eyes. "Obviously we can't look for her together, it'd be intimidated. Come on, we should separate, and go into the forest. That is where she would hide."

Ash nodded, and both of them entered the forest, looking for Ralts.

"Ralts! Where are you?" Ash called out, clutching to his Egg case tightly.

" **Ralts!"** Pikachu shouted for her as well. Some of their Pokémon were also looking to no avail. Even Pakura was helping, though she wasn't interested as she had already owned a Gardevoir.

"I wonder where Ralts is…." Ash muttered, as Greninja came up to him.

"Greninja, have you seen Ralts?" Greninja shook its head, and Ash sighed.

"I see…maybe it isn't in this area….Greninja, please go search over there too." Ash pointed in a random direction. Greninja nodded and left to search for Ralts. "Pikachu, you go that way." Ash pointed in a direction opposite to where Greninja left. Pikachu nodded, and left, leaving Ash to go straight. Unknown to Ash, he walked past the tree Ralts was at, who was watching him.

"I really want to befriend her…" Ash mused.

Ralts was curious as soon as he said that he wished to befriend her. However, when she leant forward, she fell, and let out a startled cry. Ash, hearing the cry, put down his Egg case, ran over to Ralts, and caught her, injuring his knee in the process.

"Are you alright, Ralts?" Ash asked. Ralts, being startled, teleported away.

Ash sighed. "I guess it's impossible, huh?"

"Why am I doing this again?" Pakura muttered, as she decided to place her Poké Puffs around the area she is at, hoping to lure Ralts out.

" **Well, he looked like he could use a Ralts."** Sylveon shrugged.

"Right…." Pakura yawned. "Maybe while waiting, I should read the file William gave me, and find out more information on Blaze Kaminari." She took out a manila and opened it.

 _Pakura opened the file William gave her when she reported to the Hunter's Association Headquarters. A picture of a boy with messy black hair and blue eyes fell out, and Pakura immediately recognized him._

 _"Blaze Kaminari..." Pakura was stunned. "I thought we agreed not to hunt him down and kill him, considering I proved that the orphanage the boy stayed at contained crappy caretakers who is only in for the money and cared about themselves while abusing and neglecting the children."_

" _We did." William nodded._

 _"Then what? Are we supposed to recruit him or something?" Pakura said sarcastically. "Let him use his abilities to protect our region and add to our manpower?"_

 _"That would be an idea. But remember, we don't know what his objective is, killing all the people listed in there." William indicated a list of known kills he made in the file. "Be careful around him. We don't want to lose our best assassin now, do we?"_

 _"Sounds to me that you're giving me a playmate." Pakura said casually. "This is the kind of people I like to play with, and I would not miss this playdate for the world. Blaze Kaminari, let's play!"_

"Logically, if I were Blaze, I'd go to the regions where I am not wanted…at least, not yet. He is waned in five regions, so that eliminates them as possibilities, so it's either Kalos, Alola, or this region. However, PAL is rather hidden, so it leaves Kalos or Alola." Pakura muttered to Sylveon.

" **I say Kalos is more probable, as these photos and articles about him cut from** _ **The PAL Times**_ **indicated he had won all the six regional Conferences and not to mention had beat some of the Elite Fours and Champions. So it is safe to assume he is in Kalos at this moment."** Sylveon flicked her tail.

"Good point." Pakura scribbled it down. She heard a rustle, and she sensed Ralts hopping to the branch where she placed one of her Poké Puffs. She signalled to Sylveon with telepathy, and Sylveon looked up. Sylveon gave a smile to Ralts and waved for her to take it, and Ralts began consuming it.

"No, no luck." Ash called to his Pokémon in the forest. "Come on, let's go find Pakura and see if she has better luck." With that, he returned his Pokémon and looked for his travelling partner.

* * *

"How did it go?" Pakura asked, as she made dinner for the both of them.

"I did find her." Ash admitted. "But she ran away."

"You should be careful, though." She nodded toward his injured knee. "What have you been doing in the forest? Never mind, I don't want to know."

"I want to search again tomorrow." Ash declared, as Pakura served him his dinner, which is Meaty Pot Pie and lemon omelette, along with Chocolate Scones for dessert.

"You are right. For now, let's have some dinner." Pakura nodded, as they dug in.

That night, Ash couldn't sleep, as he thought of the Ralts. As he got up, he alerted Pikachu, who got up as well.

" **What's wrong?"** Pikachu asked.

Ash shushed Pikachu, in case he woke Pakura up. He got up silently and exited his tent, with Pikachu following behind.

"Sorry for waking you up." Ash apologized. "I couldn't sleep for some reason. I'll be going for a short walk."

" **I'll come with you."** Pikachu answered, and Ash nodded, as he seemed to understand what Pikachu was saying. When they left, however, the zipper of the second tent opened, and Pakura came out.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Pakura muttered, letting out her Flareon to take care of the camp, and going after Ash.

Ash saw the Ralts sitting on a rock, and smiled. "Hello, Ralts." Ash said.

Before Ash could move, however, he was surrounded by a psychic force, and was thrown against the tree. Ralts looked guilty when she made the move.

"Ash!" Pakura ran to him. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Ash got up, surprised that Pakura was there. "Ralts, I don't want to hurt you. I just want to be friends." He held out a hand and Ralts looked at it hesitatingly. However, as she approached to take the hand, a cube was thrown towards Ralts, and she was trapped in the net.

"What?" Ash was shocked.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie started the motto

"And make it…" James started, but before he could finish, Pakura asked Sylveon to attack with Disarming Voice.

"We're not even done with our motto!" Jessie protested.

"Yeah, who cares? No one wants to hear your motto in the middle of the night!" Pakura shot back.

"Let Ralts go!" Ash demanded.

"Too bad." Jessie gloated. "This one would be my powerhouse! Let's do this, Seviper!"

"You too, Inkay!" James sent out his Inkay.

"Seviper, use Poison Tail!" Jessie commanded.

"Inkay, Psybeam!" James said.

"Sylveon, Iron Tail!" Pakura countered. The Iron Tail overpowered the Poison Tail, and sent Seviper flying towards Inkay.

"Go rescue her, Ash. I got this." Pakura said. Ash nodded, however, Sylveon's Moonblast missed them, and hit in front of them instead, and the net containing Ralts was sent flying, and it was destroyed in the process. Ash started to run towards Ralts, and Jessie shouted, "Don't let the twerp get close to Ralts!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Pakura's Sylveon intercepted them and began battling them, as Ash caught the Ralts, but fell onto his butt.

"Ash!" Pakura called out.

"I'm fine!" Ash called back. "Moreover, are you alright, Ralts?" Ash asked Ralts, who was startled, and began running away.

"Hey!" Jessie cried.

"Hold it!" James added.

"We won't let you get away!" Jessie shouted, as the pair chased after Ralts, only to be stopped by Ash.

"We won't let you pass!" Ash declared, as Ralts stopped, and looked back.

"Seviper, use Poison Tail!" Jessie ordered, and Ash closed his eyes, bracing himself for the attack, but none came.

When he opened his eyes, Ralts was protecting him with Safeguard, and attacked the Team Rocket trio with a powerful Psychic that blasted them off.

"I thought we would get the Ralts for sure….my powerhouse!" Jessie cried mournfully.

"Right now, we have the power to defy gravity." James shrugged.

"It's temporary, though." Meowth noted.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The trio cried out.

"Ralts, thank you." Ash told Ralts. "You're an amazing Pokémon. I guess I'm sorry for chasing you like this. It was a great pleasure knowing you." Ash knew Ralts deserved to be free.

"Come on, Ash. Let's go back to camp." Pakura said. Ash nodded, and he waved to Ralts as they made their way back to camp. Ralts watched them with sadness in her eyes, and once they were almost out of sight, she shouted, **"Wait!"** and chased after the group.

" **Please wait!"** Ralts shouted again, as she closed in on the group. Pakura was the first to stop as she had heard Ralts' cries to wait thanks to her enhanced hearing. She tapped Ash on the shoulder and he turned, only to be surprised to see Ralts running towards him. He knelt down, and Ralts placed her hands on his knees.

"What's the matter, Ralts?" Ash asked, as Ralts said, **"I want to come along!"**

"I think she's saying she wants to come along." Pakura translated. Ralts nodded as she rubbed her head against his thigh in affection.

"Do you want to come along, Ralts?" Ash asked, smiling. As answer, Ralts came up, and kissed him on the cheek.

"How cute, someone has a crush!" Pakura said, as Ash laughed, and got his Pokéball out. Ralts pressed the capture button willingly, and it dinged without too much struggle

"Alright, I got a Ralts!" Ash and his Pikachu struck a pose.

"You got to be kidding." Pakura muttered. "Come on, let's get back to bed, I'm tired!"

"Alright, alright!" Ash grinned, as both of them made their way back to bed.

* * *

 **HS004: Hunter Down!**

The next morning, Pakura was cooking breakfast as usual, while Ash and their Pokémon were waiting for her to finish. As she cooked, Pakura asked, "Ash, why are you traveling?"

"I want to become a Pokémon Master!" Ash told her. "And I will become the first regional Champion of this region. How about you?"

"I'm looking to getting the PAL Duchess title." Pakura replied.

"What's that?" Ash frowned.

"It's the title awarded to a Pokémon Performer who has won the Master Class tournament of Pokémon Showcases in this region." Pakura answered. "Since this region is actually a principality, they couldn't really name the title PAL Queen, as it would imply this person is above the regional Princess." She refrained from mentioning that she is the one currently holding the title of PAL Princess, as she shovelled chocolate pancakes with chocolate cherry syrup and whipped cream onto their plates.

"So you're an aspiring Pokémon Performer?" Ash was excited.

"Yeah. Only in here, we need to collect five Princess Keys before we can enter the Master Class. Anyway, after breakfast, we should continue our way to Altria City. We still have quite a distance to go." Pakura said, as she poured a rich brown cup of something Ash never saw before into his cup.

Seeing Ash's questioning look, Pakura went on, "That's hot chocolate. Made it myself. You should try some."

Ash took a sip of the hot, sweet, creamy liquid and a shudder ran through him. He was about to drink some more, when Pakura stopped him.

"Eat your breakfast first." Pakura said firmly, and Ash reluctantly placed the cup back on the table. After breakfast, Pakura started packing up their gear.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Ash asked, as he took his Egg case.

"No, I got it." Pakura replied. After Pakura finished packing, they started to travel deeper into the Route. On the way, they ran into another trainer.

"Hey." He said, pointing to Ash when they met in the middle. "Let's battle!"

"Bring it on!" Ash said, accepting the challenge, shifting his Egg case so that he had a hand to take his Poké Ball.

"Beedrill, I choose you!" The boy threw a Pokémon to reveal the Poison Bee Pokémon.

"Greninja, I choose you!" Ash decided to send out the Ninja Pokémon.

"Greninja, let's use Cut!" Before the trainer could react, Greninja was in Beedrill's face, and attacked it with a powerful Cut. Beedrill skidded backwards, and got back to battle stance.

"Use Pin Missile!" The boy ordered.

"Jump up to dodge!" Ash countered. Greninja nodded, and jumped up.

"Poison Jab!" The boy commanded.

"Double Team!" Greninja made copies of itself, which confused Beedrill as to which copy he should attack.

"Now, Aerial Ace!" Ash clenched his fists in victory, as Greninja dealt a super effective move to Beedrill, who fell to the ground.

"Beedrill, please get up!" The boy pleaded, but it was useless as Beedrill was down for the count.

"Beedrill is unable to battle! Greninja wins!" Pakura lifted her arm.

"Man, I was hoping my Beedrill could defeat your Greninja." he said, sighing. "Oh well, thanks for the battle!" With that, he left towards Primordium Town.

"You're welcome!" Ash shouted back to him, as they continued their way entering Blass Forest, where they had went to look for Ash's Ralts earlier. Blass Forest had a fork, which Pakura informed him that one also led to Keskaja City, a city that is built like the medieval times, though there is no Gym there.

It used to be where one of the rulers of the PAL Region, who was born in an aristocrat family lived with her family, but now it was a tourist attraction for people around the world, and the house the family used to live in was now a museum.

They took the right path leading to Altria City, and later came upon an older man with short dark grey hair and matching eyes. He had a look of alarm when he ran into the pair.

"What are you two doing? Do you know it's dangerous around here?" The man demanded.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"There's a Pokémon Poacher around here setting up traps to trap Pokémon, whether wild or Trainer owned, and carting them off to sell them in the black market after smuggling them out of the region." The man explained. "My name is Gregory. As a Poacher Hunter, I got assigned to catching this man, and killing him."

"Killing him?" Ash shouted, and Pakura shushed him.

"Our region is run by people called Hunters. There are many types of Hunters, Poacher just being one of them. Those Hunters are allowed to kill in order to eradicate the crimes in this region. Many criminals are after the resources and Pokémon we have here." Pakura explained.

"How does one become a Hunter?" Ash asked.

"You'll have to take the Hunter Exam. After that, you have to take another Exam set by the Hunter's Association, and finally, one that is set by the Head of the department you choose to work as." Gregory answered. "We don't really have Officer Jennies, it's rare, and even if we do, they have a Hunter's License."

"Nurse Joys here also have a Hunter's License, you know." Pakura added.

Gregory nodded. "Yup, Hunters are usually assigned missions to help protect the PAL Region, and we would sacrifice our lives for the good of the region. We are expected to know how to fight to protect our Pokémon, and we won't just let our Pokémon protect us."

"Whoa…." Ash was dumbstruck.

"Don't worry, Ash. For now, I will protect you, until you learn how to fight." Pakura said, patting him on the shoulder.

"You know how to fight?" Ash was surprised, and Pakura nodded.

Pakura frowned as she heard something that sounded like a vehicle. "Did you hear that?" Pakura asked Ash.

"Hear what?" Ash asked.

Pakura widened her eyes as she saw a vehicle speeding towards them from behind, and threw Ash and Pikachu aside, before jumping up a tree branch with her Sylveon. Pakura narrowed her eyes as she saw a man with a sadistic grin on his face. Her Sylveon, noticing something, grabbed something from the back of the truck with her ribbons.

"What's with that guy?" Ash groaned as he got up from the ground.

"That's him!" Gregory exclaimed.

"Wait!" Pakura stopped him, and pointed to the item Sylveon had grabbed earlier. It turned out to be a cage and it contained an Igglybuff, who looked resigned to its fate.

"It's an Igglybuff." Gregory was stunned.

Ash took out his Pokédex to scan it.

"Igglybuff, the Balloon Pokémon. Igglybuff has a soft and plushy body that feels very much like a marshmallow. From this body wafts a gently sweet fragrance that soothes and calms the emotions of its foes. Its resilient body is very bouncy, and allows it to bounce endlessly once it's been put in motion, and be impossible to stop. When it sings continuously with all its might, its body steadily turns a deepening pink color. However, it would hurt its throat if it were to sing too much. This Pokémon gargles with freshwater from a clean stream. And that's about it, I guess." The Pokédex said. "It may be part Fairy type, but it doesn't have much in the way of Fairy-type moves. Still, I think you better take it to the nearest Pokémon Center. There is one in Altria City."

Igglybuff whimpered as Pakura gently picked it up.

"Shh, calm down, little one. We're your allies, not enemies." Pakura said soothingly, and Ash was surprised as Igglypuff really calmed down, and in fact, fell asleep in her arms.

"Hang in there." Pakura muttered.

"It has been weakened. I'll take you to the Pokémon Center. Come on." Gregory sent out an Alakazam.

"Alakazam, teleport us to Altria City's Pokémon Center." Gregory commanded, and Alakazam nodded, as they now found themselves in the interior of the Pokémon Center.

"Nurse Joy!" Ash shouted, once they were inside.

Nurse Joy rushed out with an Aromatisse, who was wearing a Nurse hat and coat, and gasped at the sight of the Igglybuff.

"Please heal it." Ash pleaded, and Nurse Joy nodded, and turned to Aromatisse.

"I'll count on you then, Aromatisse." Aromatisse nodded, and wheeled the Igglybuff away with the help of Psychic.

"It'll be fine now." Nurse Joy told them.

"Thank you." Gregory said, as they sat down around a table.

"Could you tell us more about the poacher?" Ash requested.

Gregory nodded. "Well, you do know that there are Pokémon Merchants that capture Pokémon from all over the regions and sell them on the black market or Internet or whatever, right?"

Ash nodded, while Pakura showed no response.

"This guy I am after is called Raito. Raito specializes in baby Pokémon, and he captures them in large scales from our region. Snatches them from our environment and perhaps from their families. After all, our region has a lot of wild Pokémon living here, it is sure to attract their attention." Gregory sighed.

"Then that means this Raito person must be keeping the captured baby Pokémon in his hideout somewhere in this region!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah, he must have been keeping a large number of them locked up." Gregory nodded.

"What a horrible person!" Ash stood up. "We can't let him get away with this!"

" **I agree!"** Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder, growling.

* * *

"Are you seriously doing this?" Pakura was carrying a dummy Pokémon Egg in an Egg case.

"I don't really want to use my Egg…" Ash replied apologetically.

"He's bound to notice and come back for his lost commodity, but we decided he would find you and the dummy Egg instead. Since Pokémon Eggs contain a baby Pokémon, he is sure to take it from you. No questions asked." Gregory said.

"Understood." Pakura sighed. "So I'm to be the bait for him, then?"

"Well, you look the most innocent, so…." Gregory trailed off. Pakura's Sylveon flicked her tail and snorted. If only they knew that she was actually the regional's best assassin taking the guise of an ordinary trainer….well, as ordinary as she can get, anyway. Gregory would probably wet his pants if he realized he is in the presence of the current Head of the Blacklist Department, the most dangerous department in the Hunter's Association.

"Alright, I'll do it." Pakura sighed. "But my Sylveon stays with you."

" **But Paku!"** Sylveon protested.

"But nothing. I don't want this Raito guy to get you as well." Pakura said grimly.

"Anyway, if he comes to take the Igglybuff, and snatch the Egg, I am sure it would lead us to his hideout." Gregory said.

"And expose him!" Ash added angrily.

"Here he comes." Gregory and Ash, along with Pikachu and Sylveon, hid in the bushes while Pakura walked towards him, pretending to be on the way to Altria City.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A fat man, who must be Raito, stepped out of his vehicle. "I found me a Pokémon Egg! Hand that over, girl, if you don't want to get hurt."

"No way, you ugly old fart." Pakura held the Egg case away from him.

"I shall make you!" Raito smirked arrogantly. "Barbaracle, Cross Chop!" The Cross Chop sent the Egg case flying. Pakura gasped, and Raito said, "Use Dragon Claw!" The Barbaracle slashed Pakura across the stomach with Dragon Claw, sending her flying against the wall. Raito then grabbed the Egg case and sped off, shouting, "Let's go, then!" Gregory, reacting immediately, sent out his Pidgeot to fly after Raito.

"Pakura!" Ash shouted, supporting her as she got up. "Are you alright?"

'I hate acting weak, but for the sake of being an ordinary trainer, I have to.' Pakura thought. "Yeah, I'm fine, Ash." Pakura replied. "Quickly, send out your Pokémon and let's follow him."

Ash nodded, and said, "Charizard, I choose you!" Charizard came out, and roared in an intimidating fashion. He helped Pakura get on, before getting on himself, with Pikachu and Sylveon hopping on as well.

"Follow the jeep." Ash ordered. Charizard nodded, and took off into the sky.

"At least our cover isn't blown." Pakura sighed in relief, as they rode on Charizard.

Ash nodded, but was worried for Pakura, as he did notice blood on her stomach. Pakura waved it off, saying she endured much worse. Unknown to him, the wound on her stomach has already completely healed, though she noted that she'd need to get a new shirt, considering the Dragon Claw also tore the lower half of her shirt.

* * *

The Pokémon later landed outside of what looked like a secret cave, concealed by trees.

"There's no doubt…that's Raito's vehicle." Ash said, pointing to the jeep parked outside the cave.

"Bastard….he must have made use of empty Secret Bases to plan his dirty deeds!" Pakura narrowed her eyes.

"Secret Bases?" Ash asked.

"Most routes in the PAL Region have several areas which can be converted into a Secret Base." Pakura explained. "A Secret Base is like a private place for Trainers to relax or do their work and stuff, and they can decorate it anytime they want. Usually, one has to have a Pokémon that can use Secret Power to access them. Looks like no one's keeping watch, though."

"Where's Gregory, though?" Ash asked. Sure enough, the Poacher Hunter was nowhere to be found.

"We better wait and see what happens." Pakura suggested.

"It'd be bad if he escaped while we wait." Ash shook his head. "Come on, let's go!"

"Wait, Ash." Pakura stopped him. "If we go in head first, he'd most likely use the Pokémon as hostages. We'll be at a disadvantage then. Our top priority is rescuing the captured Pokémon."

"What do you suggest we do?" Ash asked.

"I'll check the interior to see if there is anyone inside. You stay outside and keep watch. Alert me when you see him." Pakura said.

"Won't you be caught?" Ash frowned.

"I'll be fine. I did these types of things before." Pakura winked, as she went into the cave. Once she was sure she was out of Ash's sight, she turned invisible.

'Can't wait to teach Ash what aura abilities are….oh well, someday, though.' Pakura thought, as she went deeper into the cave, making use of her aura to sense everything around her. Pakura narrowed her eyes when she saw that the baby Pokémon were all in glass cages, apparently starved and beaten.

Pakura's telekinesis lashed out, breaking all the cages, alerting Ash.

"Pakura!" Ash shouted. "What's going on?" However, a net came around him, trapping him, Pikachu and Sylveon.

"Look what we have here." Raito stepped out.

"Raito!" Ash gritted his teeth.

"What? You know me?" Raito laughed.

"Let me go!" Ash glared at him.

"How annoying, tricking me like that." Raito glared at him. "Where's the girl that gave me the fake Egg, eh?"

"You won't get away with this!" Ash shouted.

"Shut up. Tell me where my Igglybuff is." Raito demanded. "Maybe I'll take that Egg of yours too, after I beat you up." He took out a Poké Ball, and threw it to reveal Barbaracle.

"That's enough." A cold voice said, as Pakura stepped out of the cave behind him. "I'll take you on."

"You!" Raito recognized her as the same girl whom he took the fake Egg from.

"Let's go, Carbink!" Pakura chose the Jewel Pokémon.

"Pakura, do your best! Don't lose to a guy like him!" Ash shouted from inside the net.

"Yeah Ash, I know that." Pakura rolled her eyes.

"Barbaracle, let's go! Use Shadow Claw!" Raito commanded.

"Dodge it, and use Psychic." Pakura countered. Carbink nodded, and threw Barbaracle with Psychic, but Barbarcle got up again.

"Stone Edge!" Raito ordered.

"You use Stone Edge too." Pakura pointed to Barbaracle. The two attacks clashed, and exploded in mid-air.

"Next, use Aerial Ace!" Raito smirked.

"Wait until it gets close." Pakura said to Carbink. Carbink nodded, and waited, until Pakura said, "Now, use Toxic." Barbaracle had no time to dodge and became poisoned.

"What?" Raito was shocked.

"Now, finish it off with Moonblast." Pakura grinned. The Moonblast, along with the fact that the Toxic was wearing its health off, was too much for Barbaracle, and it fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Ok that's it!" Raito roared, as he took out a pile of Poké Balls. "I will crush you with all the Pokémon that I've…" Pakura widened her eyes as he was shot through the head. Ash widened his eyes as he clutched to the net.

"Oh, I forgot." Pakura went over to Ash, and cut him free, and he shakily stood up.

"You alright?" Gregory asked, looking at Ash.

"He never really saw a kill before in the PAL Region." Pakura replied.

"Boy, this is how it works in the region. I killed him because I was assigned to kill this poacher." Gregory explained. "It's kill or be killed here, that's why our region is very dangerous."

Ash nodded. He should be expecting this, considering the warnings he was given.

"Well, thanks for helping me with the poacher." Gregory said. "I better gather the Pokémon, and put them in the Pound, maybe someone would adopt them." he commented. "You're going to Altria City, right?"

"Yeah, for his first Gym Battle." Pakura explained.

"Good luck." Gregory nodded. "And thanks again."

"Bye." Pakura and Ash waved goodbye to Gregory. As they left his sight, Pakura noticed that Ash had been a little quiet (for him) ever since he watched Gregory kill the poacher.

"Ash, you've been awfully quiet. Are you alright?" Pakura asked.

"I'm fine." Ash replied. "I heard of the customs in this region. Seeing it is another thing, though."

"Then do you want to give up and go home?" Pakura suggested. "You don't seem the type to me."

Ash thought for a while. There are so many things about this region that he don't know, and he wasn't about to give up his journey now. Once he starts something, he will finish it. And no matter what, he will finish exploring the PAL Region.

"No, I am going to continue travelling here." Ash replied. "I was warned, but I am not about to back down now."

"That's the spirit." Pakura smiled, as they made their way to Altria City.

* * *

 **HS005: Song of Healing! Go, Wigglytuff.**

By the time the pair entered the city, the sun was beginning to set, so they decided to head straight for the Pokémon Center once more and handed their Pokémon over to the Nurse Joy to heal their Pokémon and check on Ash's Egg. Ash also decided to register for the PAL Pokémon League.

"May I register for the PAL League, please?" Ash asked.

"I understand." Nurse Joy smiled. "Well then, please put your Pokédex here." She indicated a touchscreen at the front of the counter.

Ash nodded, and placed his Pokédex on the touchscreen.

"Ashura Red Satoshi Ketchum from Pallet Town. Registration for the PAL League complete." A voice said. "Number of Symbols completed: Zero. Current Number of Parts Collected: Zero. Wish you the best of luck."

Ash wondered what it means, as it said "Symbols" and not "Badges".

"And here is the Symbols Case." Nurse Joy added, handing him a thin black velvet case surrounded by a gold lining with a button on the golden clutch to push open and close the case. Inside the cushion (which was made of silk) were four circles, presumably to fit the symbols.

"Well, why don't we take a look around?" Pakura suggested, and Ash nodded.

The Pokémon Center, unlike most, was very grand, as besides rooms where Pokémon Trainers could stay the night and having different types of rooms depending on the number of people staying in one room, there were various facilities such as an entertainment room where Trainers could play games or watch TV, a room to relax themselves or read the books available, a gift shop where one could buy gifts on the spot for any occasion, a mini convenience store to buy snacks and drinks, and even a dining room where trainers could have their meals, either served to them like in restaurants, or being put buffet style.

Ash and Pakura decide to get some dinner from the dining room, where food was currently arranged on carts around the room and they were supposed to serve themselves. They even served desserts as part of the buffet. Some trainers were sitting in groups, while most others sat alone like lost Mareep.

Ash and Pakura ate together, and kept a friendly conversation throughout dinner, though Pakura tactfully refrained from talking more about the Hunters protecting their region, feeling he was not ready.

While they were eating, Nurse Joy brought back their Pokémon and Ash's Egg, reporting that the Pokémon inside the Egg is fine, and they stopped talking to thank her as she left for her other duties.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Ash asked Pakura.

"We might as well." Pakura shrugged, swallowing her bite of beef rouladen. "I won't have to cook breakfast for a change."

"Yeah." Ash nodded. "And then tomorrow we can make our way to the Altria City Gym and I can battle the Gym Leader."

"Sounds like a plan." Pakura nodded. "Only we don't have Gym Leaders….we have Battle Gym Leaders."

"Is there a difference?" Ash asked.

"Yup. These Battle Gym Leaders don't have a type specialty for one, and second, their battles work like those in the Battle Frontier." Pakura shrugged. "Instead of badges, you'll be collecting symbols. There are three parts to each symbol, and you need a total of four symbols to get into the Trainer's Tournament, which is like a Pokémon Conference for the other regions. In other words, you need to defeat the twelve Battle Gym Leaders in order to be able to qualify for the competition."

"Why did they call it a Trainer's Tournament, when it's just like a Pokémon Conference?" Ash asked.

"Oh no, it's different. Every twenty five years, there is a twist in the Trainer's Tournament. I can't really describe it to you, you'll have to watch the tapes yourself." Pakura answered. "Oh yeah, one more thing before you go to the Gym tomorrow…"

"What?" Ash looked at her.

"You'll need at least four Pokémon on hand. Most of the Battle Gym Leaders battle with three to six Pokémon. You won't have any idea how many Pokémon they'll ask to battle with, it's all random." Pakura said.

"Tough bunch to beat, huh?" Ash muttered, and Pakura nodded.

"Well, you must have a whole lot of Pokémon at some laboratory or something, ask the Professor or whoever to transfer them to you." Pakura rolled her eyes as they finished up their meals and put away their dishes before making their way to the front desk to request to Nurse Joy to stay the night.

"Of course you can." she told us. "What kind of room would you like?"

"A pair, I guess," Ash replied.

"Alright, here is a room key for the both of you. Room number is stated in the keychain. Bring it back before you leave, won't you?"

"Of course we will!" Ash told her.

"By the way, there are empty hangers in the closet of your room. Change your clothes and put all of your dirty clothes on the hangers and leave it outside your room. We'll clean it and it'll be ready by morning." Nurse Joy said. "We'll also dispose of spoilt clothes, just put it in the plastic bag in the room." She nodded towards Pakura's ripped shirt.

"It's an indirect way of saying that your clothes are dirty." Pakura muttered to Ash, low enough to not let anyone else hear. "And mine needs to be thrown away." Ash shot her a look.

"That's very nice of you." Ash smiled, turning back to Nurse Joy. "Thank you!" Nurse Joy smiled back, as they headed to their room. Pakura decided to use the bathroom first, and came out wearing a pink fleecy nightgown. Ash then used the bathroom to freshen himself up and changed into his blue striped pyjamas.

During that time, Pakura had already hung up their clothes into two hangers and placed it at the horizontal metal pole at the top of their door on the outside, along with a plastic bag which contained her torn shirt on the floor.

The clock in the room indicated that it was 11pm, so Ash decided to go to sleep. As he laid on his bed, his thoughts turned to the fact that he was going to challenge the first Battle Gym Leader tomorrow. He wondered who the Battle Gym Leader was like and what Pokémon he or she would use for tomorrow's challenge and he knew he couldn't wait.

However, he drifted into a deep slumber after a few minutes alongside his Pikachu, a fact not unnoticed by Pakura, who had decided to turn on the lamp at her bedside and collect some information and perhaps do some paperwork before sleeping. After all, just because she is travelling does not mean she can slack on her duties.

Making sure Ash and Pikachu were asleep, Pakura dropped her illusion, and she became twenty centimetres taller, her figure becoming more prominent, and revealing her distinctly large bust. Her cheekbones were also higher and her face was also less rounded, revealing her supernatural beauty in all its glory. The nightgown, who looked loose and modest earlier, also looked noticeably sexier on her at that moment.

Pakura took out her portable TV that was shaped like a Skitty's head, and plugged it in the socket to charge it, as it was running out of battery. She tuned it to the latest news, where Malva, the Kalos Elite Four member, sat and reported on the latest news.

"We continue with our report for Pokémon League-related news." Malva said. "Today, I bring shocking news. Kalos Champion Diantha has been defeated soundly by a mysterious Trainer by the name of Blaze Kaminari, who had swept her entire team with a Mega Charizard and a shiny Espeon. Further sources revealed that Blaze Kaminari was a famous Trainer who had won all the six regional Conferences, and have beaten several of the regional Elite Fours and Champions. Fear not, people of Kalos. Champion Diantha is still our Champion as he refused to take the title, stating he was here to test his abilities."

"You're right, he is in Kalos. It looks like Kalos is not aware of the kills he had made in his lifetime, so this means he hasn't killed anyone in Kalos yet." Pakura said to her Sylveon. "I admit, it's not an easy feat to win all the regional Pokémon Conferences, and I only know one other person who did so, and he was part of the Legendary Dragon Duo."

" **According to the information in the file, it looks like Blaze idolizes them, and they were the ones who inspired him to train Dragon-type Pokémon."** Sylveon nodded.

"Well, after Ash wins the first of the twelve parts required,I'm going to try and convince him to go back to Kalos for a bit, since he is a little shaken at the kill Gregory made. After all, there is an upcoming competition I'd like to compete in. It'd be perfect time to try and look for him." Pakura was taking notes while she watched the whole footage on Blaze's battle against Diantha.

" **What are you going to do when you find him?"** Sylveon asked.

"Who knows? Kanto's the one at fault for not checking on the orphanage children." Pakura shrugged. "I'm not surprised he turned out to be like that, with the crap they put him through. He's quite like me, don't you think?"

" **You're going to offer him a chance to turn his life around, like you did?"** Sylveon was surprised.

"Who knows?" Pakura gave a mysterious smile. "PAL Region may be in for a surprise….especially with Ashura here. I detect a strong potential within him. I think from what I observed, Ash might be the shared Chosen among the Legendaries and Arceus' personal Chosen. Looks like the PAL Region might have a Champion after all."

* * *

"Wake up, you idiot." Pakura shook Ash, who was still in a deep slumber. "It's already 10am."

"W-What?" Ash sleepily opened his eyes, and widened them when he saw the time on the clock. "Oh no!" Ash quickly grabbed the clothes Pakura handed him, and he rushed to the bathroom to dress and freshen himself up. "Why didn't you wake me?" He shouted at Pakura who was outside.

"You didn't ask me to do so. Besides, no need to shout, I'm not deaf." Pakura's cool voice replied.

"I missed breakfast, didn't I?" Ash sighed, as he started brushing his teeth.

"Not exactly." Pakura said.

'What does she even mean by that?' Ash thought, as he rinsed his mouth with mouthwash.

His question was answered when he came out, and saw a plate of scrambled eggs, ham, pancakes filled with maple syrup, sausages, French toast, and hash browns waiting for him. There was also a jug of milk waiting for him and a glass waiting to be filled.

"I got that from the breakfast buffet. Kept it warm with the help of Will-O-Wisp and Psychic." Pakura explained, as she set it in front of him at a table.

"Thanks, Pakura!" Ash smiled gratefully, as he started to devour his breakfast.

"What would you do without me?" Pakura sighed, her hands on her hips. "Come on, after breakfast, we go get your Pokémon, and then we can go over to the Gym so you can challenge the first Battle Gym Leader."

Ash nodded, as he stuffed his food into his mouth, and made use of the milk to help him swallow quickly. Pakura shook her head, knowing Ash would get an upset stomach later. After breakfast, he rushed over to the video phone to make a call to Professor Oak to transfer his Sceptile and Totodile over for his battle with the Battle Gym Leader. After that, he ran out of the Pokémon Center, leaving Pakura to return the keys to Nurse Joy, and run after him.

Ash's Pikachu was running ahead, and while he was running, he bumped into a Wigglytuff coming from around the corner.

"It's a Wigglytuff." Ash commented, screeching to a stop.

" **Watch where you're going!"** Wigglytuff huffed at Pikachu.

"Sorry about that." Ash ran over to pick up Wigglytuff. "I hope you're ok."

"Oh no!" A female voice cried out. Ash and Pakura turned to see a young woman running towards them. The person looked like she was in her late teens and she had brown hair that reached to her shoulder and her fringe covering her eyebrows, with matching eyes.

"Did my Wigglytuff hurt you, little Pikachu?" The young woman asked.

"I'm sure Pikachu's fine." Ash waved it off. "Aren't you, Pikachu?"

" **I sure am!"** Pikachu agreed.

"Why, aren't you just the cutest thing?" The young woman cooed, as she picked up Ash's Pikachu. "I do know how to make an injury feel better." She kissed the Pikachu on the forehead, and Pikachu grinned at the affection.

"My name is Ai Uozumi. Nice to meet you." Ai introduced herself.

"I'm Ash, and this is my companion Pakura." Pakura nodded curtly.

"Are you two traveling together?" Ai looked from Ash to Pakura.

"Yes we are!" Ash replied.

"Thanks for getting my Wigglytuff. Poor one is running away because it's always failing at using Heal Bell." Ai sighed. "It kept using Sing instead, which puts everyone to sleep." Wigglytuff lowered its ears in sadness.

"Well, why don't we see if we can help her, Ash?" Pakura suggested. "You might learn something from it."

"Great idea." Ash nodded. "If you like, we can help you out, Ai."

"Really?" Ai was smiling. "Thank you so much!"

Unknown to two of them, Team Rocket was up the building spying on them with their binoculars, as usual.

"It looks like the Wigglytuff belongs to the girl." Jessie said.

"I just got a great idea!" Meowth grinned. "We get that Wigglytuff to use Sing to Altria City, and when it does…."

"It's nap time for Altria City!" James mimed a person sleeping.

"And then we can grab anything and everything we want!" Jessie cheered.

"That would teach them to mess with us!" Meowth smirked.

"Let's get to it!" They nodded.

* * *

"Alright, Skitty, let's go!" Pakura sent out the Kitten Pokémon once they reached the battlefield behind Altria City's Pokémon Center. Ash frowned when he saw it appear, and took out his Pokédex.

"Skitty, the Kitten Pokémon. Skitty has the habit of becoming fascinated by moving objects and chasing them around, and will get completely caught up in pursuing them. This Pokémon is known to playfully chase after its own tail and become dizzy. In the wild, this Pokémon lives in holes in the trees of forests. It is said to be difficult to earn its trust. However, it is extremely popular for its cute looks and behaviour, and it is also a popular pet among trainers. In battle, it makes its tail puff out. It threatens foes with a sharp growl. Her Skitty looks well-trained to me, don't you think so, Ash?" The Pokédex said.

"Well, Skitty, show Wigglytuff how to use a Heal Bell." Pakura commanded.

Skitty nodded, and released blue sound waves from its body.

" **Now you try."** Skitty said to Wigglytuff.

Wigglytuff nodded, and took a breath to try and emit the same sound waves, but ended up using the move Sing again. Everyone fell asleep except for Pakura, who sighed.

* * *

"Well, that was a bust." Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Now Wigglytuff is mad at us for sleeping during her training." He nodded towards the Wigglytuff sulking away.

"But I apologized already!" Ai was getting frustrated, as Wigglytuff shrugged in a haughty manner.

"Calm down, both of you." Pakura glared at them, as they turned away from each other. "You and your Wigglytuff's heart is not really in synch. Both of you need to have a strong wish of truly learning the move for the benefit of each other. With you two fighting like that, how do you expect Wigglytuff to learn the move quickly?"

"Well, the truth is, I just got this Wigglytuff." Ai explained. "I got her when I graduated from nursing school last week. The Head Nurse said it would be a good idea for me to train a Pokémon to help me in my medical studies, so I got this newbie for my Pokémon."

"I see." Ash nodded. "Come on, why don't we work on that Heal Bell again?"

Ai nodded, as Skitty once more demonstrated the Hell Bell move. Wiglytuff looked nervous as she had failed many times even when Skitty had demonstrated it.

"Once more, Wigglytuff!" Ai encouraged.

"You can do it, Wigglytuff!" Ash added. Wigglytuff closed her eyes and concentrated, but was interrupted when a vacuum sucked up Wigglytuff. The three looked up in surprise to see a giant Meowth robot with vacuum arms.

"Oh, not again!" Ash groaned.

"That's right. Prepare for…." Jessie was cut off when Pakura commanded, "Skitty, Assist." The Assist turned out to be Blizzard, which blew back the robot.

"We know how to handle pests like you!" Jessie screamed. "Come on, Meowth!"

"Got it!" Meowth replied. The target honed on Pakura, and Meowth pressed a button. A sack appeared and trapped Pakura, Skitty and Pikachu. Pakura let out a noise of surprise as she struggled to break free.

"Meowth!" Jessie grinned.

"Collect them, collect them!" James added.

"Understood!" Meowth pressed another button, and the sack was hoisted up, and hanging from the arm of the robot.

"Pakura! Pikachu!" Ash shouted in worry.

"Wait a second!" Ai stepped up.

"Now what?" Meowth asked.

"Let Pakura and the Pokémon go!" Ai demanded.

"Or else what?" Jessie smirked. "You can't do anything!"

"I wonder…" Ai said, tilting her head. "Wigglytuff, let's show them how powerful you are. Giga Impact!" The Giga Impact managed to break the robot from the inside, and it blew a hole through the robot.

"I think we're in trouble." James gulped.

"Wigglytuff, let's save Pakura, Skitty and Pikachu." Ai said. "Focus Punch!" The Focus Punch cut the sack, freeing Pakura from the sack, along with Skitty and Pikachu. Pakura and the pair of Pokémon quickly ran back towards Ash.

"Double Slap!" Ai ordered. Wigglytuff aimed the Double Slap at the head of the robot, causing Team Rocket to be thrown left and right, causing them to scream in fear.

"It's strong…." Jessie was groaning.

"Play Rough!" Ai commanded. Team Rocket screamed even more when the attacks on the robot just kept coming.

"And now, let's finish this!" Before Ai could command Wigglytuff, Wigglytuff released blue sound waves from its body, and aimed it at the robot. When Team Rocket heard the melody, they started to relax.

"Somehow, this feels really good…" James said.

"It's like listening to a music that healed my soul…" Jessie agreed.

"Somehow, I just feel like we should stop fighting!" James exclaimed.

"You're right. Let's give up on getting Wigglytuff!" Jessie declared.

"That's right, that's right!" Meowth added. "That's a great idea!"

"Finish it off with Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu jumped up, and unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt, which made the robot explode, and sent Team Rocket blasting off once more, though they were happy and shouting, "Let's make our way back!"

"Thanks, Wigglytuff. You were great." Ai complimented. "Thanks Ash, Pakura. We couldn't have done it without you. I'd sure like to have a match with you."

"Well, about that, I was about to challenge the first Battle Gym Leader." Ash explained.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Ai smiled. "I could have taken you to the Gym right away. Come on, let's go!" Ai gestured for them to follow her.

* * *

The Gym was a two-storey large building which is entire white with the roof designed like a typical Nurse's hat. It also has automatic glass doors similar to what one sees in a hospital. In fact, Ash thought it looked more like a fancy hospital rather than a Gym, with all the frosted glass and Japanese-looking trees. However, on the glass doors, they saw a "CLOSED" sign.

"Er…are you sure, Ai?" Ash asked. "According to the sign, the Gym is closed until tomorrow."

"Forget about that silly sign." Ai replied. "Today is the Battle Gym Leader's day off, but I'll be more than happy to open the place for you, Ash, as a thank you for helping me out."

"Wait a minute…" Ash stopped. "What do you mean by that?"

'Is he that dense?' Pakura thought.

Ai shook her head. "I guess I forgot to mention it in all that has happened. Silly boy, the Battle Gym Leader is me!"

"WHAT?" Ash shouted, and Pakura sighed.

"Why don't I heal up our Pokémon, and then we can have our battle?" Ai invited, as she unlocked the doors to her Gym.

Ash nodded, and entered the Gym with Ai and Pakura, and was awed as it looked like her Gym was also a medical facility for Pokémon, and there was even a Pokémon transporting machine. Seeing the look on Ash's face, Ai explained, "Sometimes when there are too many sick or injured Pokémon, the Nurse Joy would bring it over to me. I dream of working in a hospital where I can take care of people as well. Now, let me tend to your Pokémon." Ash nodded, and they handed their Pokémon over to the student-nurse.

They sat on the couch, and Pakura picked a magazine from the magazine rack Ai had provided in her Gym. She opened the magazine and started reading.

Meanwhile, Ash couldn't sit still as he knew that once Ai was done, he could have a battle with her, the first Battle Gym Leader. He wondered what Ai had in store for him.

 **BP: Well, it might be bad, as I never actually wrote a story where Ash travelled in a whole other region, and I have to think of the names of the cities, towns and whatnot and the legends behind. In fact, I might write some "movies" as part of Heartsong Symphony, as this is sort of part of the main series, I guess. I'm sorry if you didn't like the fact that Ash got his face injured (though it was restored) the moment he went in the PAL Region. It's to symbolize a huge change in his life, you know, since the PAL Region is not one to be messed with.**

 **I suspect it might be easier to write the Ashura Kurobane series as there are anime episodes based on him travelling through the regions I plan on him to have travelled, and I can make use of the anime series and write it to however I like, unlike Heartsong Symphony, as I need to try to vary the characters of the day for one, and plan a whole new batch of Pokémon for Ash to catch.**

 **About Rosaline's appearance, this may be one of her few appearances. We (as in Mysterypink98 and I) had discussed that she will be in Heartsong Symphony, but since we fell out with each other (which will explain Team Rocket's disappearance from the spotlight in PAL Chronicles)**

 **I won't feel right using her character, since she doesn't belong to me) so I decided on a compromise: She will still appear in the story in the beginning, but I had thought up of a nice plot that would write her off in a nice way, without involving killing of the character.**

 **Oh yeah, about Blaze Kaminari, he's also an OC, but it's not mine either. He belongs to a person I been friends with recently called Shadow9843 in Deviantart. I heard him out on what his OC he had put on the shelf was like, and I decided I only have one word for him: Perfect. The only thing I can say for now is that his OC will definitely do well in the PAL Region.**

 **Also, I decided to replace the resurrection fic with another Pokémon fanfic where the PAL Region had to host the Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom Tournament. The resurrection fic would be pushed back until the other fics have been written.**

 **I got the inspiration of writing a Marvel vs. Capcom tournament fanfic when I saw the trailer of Phoenix Wright, one of my favourite characters in Ace Attorney as a fighter in the game, and thought "Hey, why not have a normal lawyer to save the world, with Ash as his mentor as he had did it before?" And since there are so many characters to write about with different abilities and personalities, it might be interesting to write (at least for me)**

 **But of course, since it's a Pokémon fanfic as well, I would add a story for them as well, probably suffering from a loss of an Elite member (either Shiki or Rosaline) and having just replaced him or her and also the reluctance since they had just finished hosting the Pokémon World Championships and the Battle Olympia, a biennial fighting tournament held in the PAL Region, which would be elaborated upon in the story. They will also help the participants out in the tournament as well.**

 **I am going to make Phoenix Wright (I love him as a fighter, especially his Turnabout Mode) as the main three-man team alongside another two.**

 **If you guys like, you can choose who his teammates should be (preferably one from Capcom and one from Marvel), and put them in the reviews (I can't decide who the other two should be). I would have to read up on their backgrounds before writing them, so do vote on that too!**

 **Anyway, do tell me what you think of the first chapter of Heartsong Symphony, and add in any other ideas you have when you read this chapter.**

 **Do review, favourite and follow! I hope you like the cover page I made for this story!**

 **And do remember to tell me who you want in the team with Phoenix Wright!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BP: Sorry for the late update (again), but yeah my internship is getting a toll on me and I often come home late, which leaves me little time to myself and I would often be too tired to even start writing my chapters. They took away our summer vacation for this thing, which I hated, since I make use of my summer vacation to relax and get ready for the new semester, which I obviously cannot do now.**

 **Thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews so far. I'm hard at work for the upcoming Pokémon/Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 fanfic, though it may be mainly Pokémon since I'm might put in other references too (who knows?)**

 **And for reader's information, Pakura is much older than Ash. I made Ash 15, going to be 16 (Yes I might write a birthday episode for him), while Pakura is 21, going to be 22 but her birthday is much later than Ash's (Check the wikia for her birthday, since I won't spoil it here, heehee). Essentially, this makes Pakura six years older than Ash in this story, though she disguised herself as a girl who is the same age as him.**

 **I'll try to make their dynamics like Ash and the other previous Pokégirls that had travelled with him, and yet keeping her personality. Who knows if it'll be a romance, considering it never happened in the anime, and this fanfic is like the anime as part of the main series.**

 **I'm sorry if Rosaline was rather OOC. This was because I needed a reason for Pakura to leave her duties as an Elite Four member, Head of Blacklist Hunter and regional Princess behind, and since those two didn't really like each other, I thought having an argument and her stomping out would make a good reason as to why she was able to meet Ash and become his new travelling companion. Of course I won't do it often, since I do like Rosaline in a way.**

 **As for the Sun & Moon anime, I think I'm so done when I saw the design. I really don't like the way they made him look like an eight year old or something, and he's supposed to be like…16 now?**

 **This Chapter is Beta-Read by Core AI.**

 **HS006: A Battle of Bonds! Connection is Made.**

"Sorry for the wait." Ai returned with their walking Pokémon and their Poké Balls containing their other Pokémon, along with Ash's Egg. Ash's Pikachu pounced on him, and climbed up onto his shoulder, while Pakura's Sylveon nuzzled her leg, wrapping two of her ribbons around her arm. Pakura's Skitty also hopped onto her shoulder, rubbing her head against her cheek.

"Thank you, Ai." Ash smiled at her, petting his Pikachu, as he shifted the Egg case so he was only holding it with one arm.

"So, Ash. Shall we begin?" Ai asked.

"Yeah!" Ash replied enthusiastically.

" **Definitely!"** Pikachu was as eager to start the battle.

Ai nodded and led the pair to an elevator that was on the other side of the Gym. The elevator led them to the battlefield. Ash realized the battlefield was in the middle of what looked like a greenhouse.

Outside of the greenhouse, but yet still inside the building, contained what looked like various plants stored, and was kept growing by some light. Seeing Ash's puzzled look, Ai explained, "I grow medical herbs here too, though I only grow the common ones. I usually have to go out and gather the rarer ones as well. I use them to make medicines and ointments. I have a solar panel that absorbs natural sunlight and direct it to help the plants grow."

"You make your own medicines and ointment?" Ash sounded excited.

"Something like that. I'm a Virus Hunter, you see." Ai explained.

"What do they do?" Ash asked.

"My job is to constantly find new cures for various diseases." Ai replied. "I keep virus samples that cause various diseases in tight containers inside my lab down in the basement, and mix up the herbs and other chemicals and test it on them to see if the cure can destroy the virus. Do you know that the recipe behind all the ones we use now was originally made by Princess Amethyst Paradinight? She was a really gifted healer naturally."

"Who?" Ash was puzzled.

Ai opened her mouth to answer, but Pakura cut her off by saying, "Ok, never mind. Aren't you two supposed to battle now?" That ended the conversation, and Ai took her position at the battlefield. Ash also snapped out of it, and took his place at the other side.

"Ash, just giving you a heads up. As part of the Battle Gym challenge, in my Gym, the Pokémon battle on their own, without any commands from their Trainers. So neither of us are supposed to give commands, whether verbally or non-verbally."

"How do we battle then?" Ash was puzzled. Pikachu tilted his head, perplexed at the turn of events.

"Simple. We just send them out and tell them to fight." Ai explained. "Are you and your Pokémon up for it?"

"Of course!" Ash grinned. He believed in his Pokémon after all.

"Now, let's see how many Pokémon shall be used." A female referee with blue hair and green eyes came produced a giant dice, and threw it into the air. The surface facing up said, "3". Once she saw the number, she started saying, "We have Challenger Ash vs. Battle Leader Ai, in the Altria City Gym Battle! You may use three Pokémon each. The battle is over when all three Pokémon from either side are unable to battle. Both parties are allowed to switch Pokémon if they so choose."

'In other regions, only the challenger can switch.' Ash thought. 'It really works differently here.'

'They do this so that it'll be harder for the Pokémon Trainers to win.' Pakura mentally sighed. 'After all, only the strongest people can participate in the Trainer's Tournament.'

"Please send out your first Pokémon!" The referee ordered.

"Let's get this underway. Go, Alomomola!" Ai sent out the Caring Pokémon as her first.

"Alomomola…" Ash scanned Alomomola with his Pokédex.

"Alomomola, the Caring Pokémon. The special membrane enveloping Alomomola has the ability to heal wounds. Floating in the open sea is how they live. When they find injured or weak Pokémon, they gently hold it with their fins and bring it to shore. It's a perfect Pokémon for a nurse-in-training...if one wants to own a Water-type, that is." The Pokédex quipped.

Ai laughed at the remark made by Ash's Pokédex. "I like your Pokédex, Ash. Did Professor Phlox give it to you?"

"Thanks, and yes." Ash blushed at the remark, mainly because of embarrassment that his Pokédex is very mouthy and likes to input its own comments. He kept his Pokédex in his pocket, and took out a Lure Ball.

"Alright, Totodile, I choose you!" When the Poké Ball opened, Totodile appeared, and started dancing happily when it realized it was in a battlefield.

'Well, what an interesting Totodile.' Pakura rolled her eyes at Ash's Totodile's antics.

"Totodile, I'm not allowed to give you commands. Think you can battle by yourself?" Ash asked.

" **Of course, Ash! Let's dance!"** Totodile started its happy dance again.

"Battle begin!" The referee announced. Totodile started by using Water Gun on Alomomola, who instantly dodged, and fired an Ice Beam. Totodile jumped, which caused the battlefield to be frozen in ice. Totodile landed, but started slipping and hit the wall. Totodile staggered and ducked just as Alomomola used Hydro Pump.

Totodile leapt, and used Tackle on Alomomola. Alomomola retaliated with Aqua Jet, and Totodile tried to keep it back with Water Gun, but to no avail. Not wanting to give up, however, Totodile increased the power of Water Gun, and much to Ash's surprise, the Water Gun turned into Hydro Pump.

"Totodile, you did it! You learnt Hydro Pump!" Ash exclaimed, being happy for his Pokémon.

" **Thanks, Ash!"** Totodile did its dance to dodge Alomomola's Shadow Ball, and used Scratch to destroy the Shadow Ball. However, it did not see Alomomola use Psychic, and Totodile was thrown on the ground. In the process, the ice on the battlefield shattered.

" **Ouch…did anyone get the number plate of the car?"** Totodile wondered, as it got up, and began to attack with a Scary Face. Alomomola shrieked in fear and froze in fear, and Totodile took this chance to do the little dance and attack with a graceful Aerial Ace, which surprised Ash, as he didn't know that Totodile knew Aerial Ace. The attack hit Alomomola hard, and it hit the ground with considerable force.

Totodile decided to use Aerial Ace once more. This time, Alomomola recovered enough, to attack with Aqua Jet and the two attacks clashed in the middle, causing a burst of white light, and Ash had to turn away as the intensity of the light became too much. When the light died down, both Totodile and Alomomola were still standing, though both were very tired.

Alomomola attacked with Blizzard, and Totodile tried to hold on.

"Totodile!" Ash shouted with worry.

" **Man….I'm not done with dancing!"** Totodile muttered, as it began to glow.

"Could it be?" Ash widened his eyes, as Totodile became bigger, body becoming thicker, and the spikes moved to his head and increased in size as well. When the glow died down, Totodile said, **"That's better."**

"You did it, Totodile! You evolved into a Croconaw!" Ash was happy for his new Croconaw, as he promptly took out his Pokédex to scan it.

"Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokémon, and the evolved form of Totodile. It opens its mouth wide when attacking. Once it bites down on its foe, it absolutely won't let go until it loses its fangs, but new fangs will grow back quickly. There are always 48 fangs lining its mouth, and the tips of its fangs are forked back like barbed fishhooks. Once those fangs clamp down, the prey has no hope of escape, and they become impossible to remove when they have sunk in. Congrats, Ash, now you go for the win, or else…" The Pokédex threatened.

Ash shivered, but nodded. "Alright, Croconaw, it looks like you learnt a new move too. Use Dragon Claw!" The Dragon Claw did the trick, and Alomomola fell with swirls in its eyes.

"Alomomola is unable to battle! Croconaw wins!" The referee announced. "Battle Leader Ai, please send out your next Pokémon."

"You're up next, Wailmer!" Ai chose the Ball Whale Pokémon as her next Pokémon.

Ash was about to go on with Croconaw, when Pakura spoke up. "You better switch out for this one, Ash. Your Croconaw deserves to get some rest, and you haven't battled with your other Pokémon yet." Ash sighed, knowing she was right.

"Great job, Croconaw." Ash returned Croconaw to its Lure Ball. He took out another Poké Ball and said, "Sceptile, I choose you!"

" **When's the last time I ever got to battle?"** Sceptile sighed happily as it chewed on the twig in its mouth.

Pakura frowned as she heard those words. Did Ash do what she thought he did whenever he goes to a new region?

"Sceptile, you'll have to go with your instincts. I won't be able to command you today." Ash reminded Sceptile, who nodded in acknowledgement.

"Battle begin!" The referee announced.

Wailmer started by firing a Whirlpool at Sceptile, who retaliated with Pound, destroying the Whirlpool. Wailmer did not give up, however, and used Ice Beam which froze one of Sceptile's feet. Sceptile was considerably slowed down and Wailmer took this chance to attack with a Blizzard, and Sceptile had no choice but to take full brunt of the attack.

"Come on, Sceptile!" Ash shouted with worry. "You can do it! I believe in you!"

Sceptile opened its eyes, and started to use Agility. As it ran around the battlefield, the friction caused the ice around its foot.

"Oh my." Ai couldn't believe that Sceptile made use of its Speed to melt the ice and increase its speed further. Sceptile then attacked with Leaf Storm, causing Wailmer to be swept up by the move, and crashing into the ground. However, Wailmer got up, and proceeded to attack Sceptile with Scald. Sceptile met it head-on with Energy Ball, which made Ash wonder when Sceptile learnt the move.

"Not bad, Ash." Ai was grinning. "I can see you and your Pokémon make a very formidable team."

"Thank you, Ai." Ash smiled. "I believe in my Pokémon through and through after all."

"Through and through, huh?" Ai nodded. "Not many Trainers have this fire within them. But that is why I battle you after all. I want to see how far your bonds with Pokémon go."

Sceptile surprised Ash further by using Sunny Day, effectively cutting the power of Water-type moves. Wailmer was not fazed, however, and fired an Icy Wind. Ash became worried and clutched to his Egg case when he saw Sceptile made no move to dodge, but noticed that he was charging a Solar Beam as its tail had glowed white.

Thanks to Sunny Day, the Solar Beam took less time to charge, and Sceptile fired the move to counter Icy Wind. The two moves fought for dominance, but ended up exploding in the middle. Wailmer took this chance to use Scald, which Sceptile deflected back with Iron Tail, which was another move Ash never saw Sceptile use before.

Seeing Ash's perplexed look, Pakura sighed in exasperation. Just when was the last time he actually battled with his old Pokémon, and made use of his arsenal of Pokémon in Pokémon Conferences?

'Did Ash really leave his Pokémon in the lab every time he goes to a new region without asking about their well-being?' Pakura thought in disbelief. 'This is not how a Pokémon Trainer should behave. They should give them equal attention and not practically throw them aside after a region is complete. I am so going to have a word with him after this match.'

Scpetile used a powerful Thunder Punch, which finally knocked out Wailmer.

"Wailmer is unable to battle. Sceptile wins!" The referee announced.

"Two down, one to go!" Ash cheered.

" **Alright!"** Pikachu jumped in excitement.

"Good job, Ash, but it's not over yet." Ai said to him. "And here is my last Pokémon. Come on out, my friend." The Poké Ball opened to reveal Blissey.

"It's a Blissey…" Ash took out his Pokédex to scan it.

"Blissey, the Happiness Pokémon. It is the evolved form of Chansey and the final form of Happiny. It is kind-hearted and loves helping people, with a very compassionate nature. If it sees a sick Pokémon, it will nurse the sufferer back to health. Blissey senses sadness with its fluffy coat of fur. If it does so, this Pokémon will rush over to the sad person, however far they may be, to share an egg of happiness, also known as a Lucky Egg that would bring a smile to any face. Biting into one of the delicious eggs that Blissey provides will make anyone smile with joy and become unfailingly caring, pleasant and kind to everyone. It is a Pokémon that delivers happiness. Oh boy, one of the most perfect partner for a nurse." The Pokédex commented.

"Ok, I get it." Ash shoved the Pokédex back into his pocket, while Pikachu laughed. Pakura merely shot Ash a calculative look.

"Well, Ash, the battle is just getting started!" Ai declared. "Do you want to switch out?"

Ash looked at Sceptile, who shook its head, and Ash replied, "No, I'll stick with Sceptile for now."

"Battle begin!" The referee announced.

Sceptile decided to attack first and charged at Blissey with a Leaf Blade. To Ash's surprise, however, Blissey was able to dodge the Leaf Blade easily.

"What the?" Ash was surprised, as Sceptile tried to fire a Bullet Seed, but Blissey jumped out of the way, and fired Blizzard at Sceptile, who met it head on with Leaf Storm. Blissey then took this chance to attack with Fire Blast. Since Sunny Day was still in effect, the Fire Blast was more powerful than usual.

"Scpetile!" Ash shouted, as the move hit it. When the smoke cleared, Sceptile was down with swirls in its eyes.

"Scpetile is unable to battle! Blissey wins!" The referee announced.

"Good work, Sceptile." Ash returned his Sceptile. "Alright, Croconaw, I choose you!"

" **Alright! Let's dance again!"** Croconaw waved its arms happily.

"Battle begin!" The referee announced.

Croconaw charged in with a Dragon Claw, which Blissey met with Drain Punch. What it did not notice that it was using Thunder Punch on the other hand, which caused it to be hit, sending it flying backwards. Blissey then used Rain Dance, which Croconaw made use of by using another new move in the form of Scald, which hit Blissey. However, Blissey merely recovered using Soft-Boiled, before using Double Edge. Croconaw used Aerial Ace to meet it head on, and Blissey winced as it was hit with recoil.

Blissey used Earthquake, which Croconaw dodged by jumping, but Blissey went up after him using Psychic, and used Drain Punch once more, taking away its energy and recovering hers. She then used Thunder, whose accuracy is at hundred percent due to Rain Dance, causing Croconaw to fall with swirls in its eyes thanks to the super effective move.

"Croconaw is unable to battle! Blissey wins!" The referee declared.

Ash knew he more Pokémon to use, but who should he use against the Blissey that had a lot of energy to spare and can endure many hits, not to mention it knows healing moves and what is more, moves that are super effective against his Pokémon?

"Well, Ash? Give up?" Ai enquired, smiling.

"I won't give up until it's over!" Ash declared, as he took out a Poké Ball, and shouted, "Charizard, I choose you!" The fire lizard roared when it was let out.

Ai whistled at the sight of the Flame Pokémon. "Not bad, I didn't count on you having a powerhouse with you."

"Charizard, do you think you can handle this by yourself?" Ash asked.

" **Of course. Leave it to me!"** Charizard puffed its chest out. Charizard tilted its head, as if trying to remember what it forgot, before firing a Flamethrower towards Ash's face. Sylveon was faster, however, and leapt in front of Ash to perform a Safeguard.

" **Hey! You just ruined a perfectly good show of affection!"** Charizard protested.

" **Sorry, but save that for the battle."** Sylveon replied curtly. **"Besides, you would be held liable if Ash's face gets ruined like what happened when he ventured into that cave full of snakelike Pokémon."**

Charizard grumbled, but turned to face its opponent, Blissey.

'If only Ash actually brought his Pokémon alone in his previous regional travels to gain more battle experience, his Pokémon would have swept her team without breaking a sweat.' Pakura thought, inwardly sighing as the referee announced the start of the battle.

Blissey started off with a Thunderbolt, which Charizard agilely dodged. However, Blissey must have anticipated it, as it used Psychic to fly after Charizard, firing a barrage of Shadow Balls. Charizard dodged all except one, and the last one hit it straight in the back, sending it plunging downwards.

"Come on, Charizard!" Ash shouted. "You can do it!"

Charizard opened its eyes and recovered its flying stance. It grabbed Blissey and performed a Seismic Toss, sending her to the ground. Blissey got up, and began to use Soft-Boiled, recovering her health. At that point, the Rain Dance wore off.

Blissey began to use Metronome, which turned out to be Fairy Wind. Charizard responded by firing Flamethrower, which dissipated Fairy Wind and hit Blissey. Blissey skidded back, and used Metronome again.

Unfortunately, it turned out to be Splash, and Charizard took this chance to use a new move- Will-O-Wisp. Blissey squealed in pain as she was inflicted with the Burn status.

'And by the look on Ash's face, I doubt he knew that his Charizard knew Will-O-Wisp either.' Pakura inwardly shook her head, as she watched Blissey. 'What Ash doesn't know is that sometimes, travelling Move Tutors would come visit regional Pokémon Laboratories and train up the Pokémon there. Perhaps no one mentioned it, but it's pretty common. And there is also the fact that Pokémon can train by themselves as well or with other Pokémon during their stay at the Pokémon Labs.'

Blissey attacked Charizard with Rock Tomb, who deflected with a powerful Dragon Tail. Blissey destroyed the attack with Thunderbolt, allowing Charizard to strike with Dragon Breath. Blissey met Dragon Breath head on with Focus Blast, and the attacks exploded.

Charizard flew up to avoid the smoke resulting from the explosion, but that was what Blissey was waiting for. Blissey attacked with Dazzling Gleam upwards, which caused Charizard to be hit, and his balance was slightly off. Blissey then proceeded to charge a Hyper Beam.

'Oh no!' Ash thought.

As if it read Ash's thoughts, Charizard used Steel Wing, and absorbed the Hyper Beam attack, causing the Steel Wing to glow dark purple. Charizard then hit Blissey with the combination move, causing her to be knocked to the ground. The fire that surrounded her briefly indicated the Burn status was still sapping her energy.

Blissey then used Psychic, and before Charizard could react, she got onto Charizard's back, and used a full power Thunder. Charizard roared in pain, but managed to get into the sky and perform the move Submission. Charizard then bodily threw Blissey to the ground, and landed back, panting.

"Blissey?" Ai asked tentatively. When the dust clouds cleared, Blissey was standing as well, but she was panting heavily. Both Charizard and Blissey stared each other down. A minute later, Blissey gave a smile, before collapsing on the ground with swirls in her eyes.

"Blissey!" Ai shouted with worry.

"Blissey is unable to battle. Charizard wins. Which means, the winner is Challenger Ash!" The referee announced.

"Alright!" Ash pumped his fist up in victory, and went over to hug Charizard.

" **Victory!"** Pikachu shouted with glee. **"Great job, Charizard!"**

" **Well, told you I'd end it."** Charizard replied.

"Well done, Blissey. You did a great job." Ai murmured, as she returned her Blissey. She turned to face Ash. "That was impressive, Ash." Ai commented.

"I couldn't have done it without my Pokémon." Ash replied modestly, as the referee walked over with a velvet case. Ai took out a weird shaped part of a circle, and said, "For your victory, I present to you one third of the Water Symbol."

"Thanks." Ash received the part of the Water Symbol. "Alright, I got one third of the Water Symbol!" Ash struck a pose.

" **Gotta get them all!"** Pikachu added.

Just then, Ash's Egg began to glow white.

"Ash, I think your Egg is hatching." Ai stepped back to give Ash some room.

Ash hastily put down his Egg case and removed the glass, and watched as the Egg glowed brighter and brighter, before forming into the shape of the Pokémon it contained. When the glow died down, it revealed a small, blue, canine Pokémon with black legs and torso, a blue tail, and a yellow collar. It seemed to have a black "mask" on its face and red eyes.

The Riolu looked around, and saw Ash. He pounced on Ash, and shouted, **"Daddy!"**

"D-Daddy?" Ash was surprised he could understand Riolu.

'Of course. Riolu is sensitive to Aura. It most likely used aura to communicate with Ash. However, other Pokémon can't do that, which means we have to extend the aura to communicate with them. But since Riolu can extend aura itself, it must have connected with Ash's dormant aura and hence, Ash can understand him.' Pakura thought.

" **Yay, daddy!"** Riolu cheered, hugging Ash.

"Well, this is unexpected. Why don't I heal up your Pokémon and check on your Riolu?" Ai offered.

"Yes, please." Ash handed Ai his Poké Balls, and she put them on a cart. Her Wigglytuff appeared, and wheeled the cart into the elevator. However, Riolu refused to let go of Ash, which meant Ai would have to check him with Ash present.

"Hey, Ai, it's almost lunchtime. Why don't I make some lunch while you heal the Pokémon?" Pakura offered. "I'll make something, so you'll have lunch ready when you finish healing up Ash's Pokémon."

"That would be great. There is a kitchen downstairs." Ai replied.

"You have a kitchen?" Ash asked Ai, as the trio went downstairs.

"Oh yes, sometimes I make my own food when work is too overwhelming and I have to stay in my Gym." Ai admitted. "Now, come with me, and I'll help you do a check-up on Riolu."

"Sure!" Ash replied, and followed Ai to a medical room, while Pakura herself headed to the kitchen to start something for lunch.

* * *

"Well, Ash." Ai said. "I'll be doing the check-up now. You can sit on the other side of the medical bed while I tend to him."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Ash offered.

"Don't worry, I got it. But thanks for offering." Ai replied, as she winked at him for confirmation. Ash watched with mild interest as Ai started the check-up on his new Riolu to make sure it had developed healthily in its Egg.

"Well, I sense no side effects from staying in the Egg for an exceptionally long time." Ai concluded, which made Ash widen his eyes. How could she tell that just by the check-up?

Ai, seeing his questioning look, explained, "Usually, a Pokémon would feel suffocated if it was in the Egg for longer than it was due to hatch, there would be signs of hyperventilating due to lack of oxygen, and also the fact that the Egg restrains their movements would cause stunted growth. Your Riolu did not show signs that he was on the verge of doing so, so it should be healthy."

"What do you do when this usually happens?" Ash asked.

"Well, I'm not that experienced when it comes to treating these complicated symptoms, so I'll actually call in a Pokémon Doctor to help me out. They have methods to help ease the side effects, and make the Pokémon feel as good as new, since they specialise in medical treatment and use of medical-oriented techniques to treat many symptoms and knowing what types of Berries and other healing items to use." Ai answered.

Ash nodded. "I see."

"If only we have a hold of her Holy ÄRMs, it would make our work easier…." Ai mumbled.

"What was that?" Ash looked up, hearing her mumble something.

"No, it's nothing." Ai smiled at him. "I'll help your Pokémon relax now." With that, she got Ash's Riolu to lie down on its front and she massaged it with the help of a lotion. Riolu sighed in contentment, feeling very relaxed. "When I'm done, your Riolu would be as fit as a fiddle."

"Thank you!" Ash said excitedly, just as the door opened and Ai's Wigglytuff was approaching them. Pikachu stood on the cart it was pushing, looking happy and healthy along with Ash's other Poké Balls.

"Ah, so my assistant was done with healing the Pokemon and helping them to relax?" Ai asked brightly to her Pokémon. She got a nod in reply.

" **Here you go, Ash."** Wigglytuff said.

"Thanks!" Ash smiled at Wigglytuff, taking his Poké Balls off the cart and allowing Pikachu to jump on him and climb up on his shoulder. It nodded and started to roll the cart back to where it came from.

"So, you usually give the Pokémon massages to relax them?" Ash watched Ai rub the lotion.

"Oh yes." Ai nodded. "There is aura transmuted into the lotion. I don't know what is inside, but it helps to relieve fatigue and restore vitality to anyone it massages. There are other types to help burn off excess fat and cure arthritis, muscle tension and locked joints. It can be used on both humans and Pokémon."

"Where can I get one?" Ash wondered.

"You can't." Ai shook her head. "It's homemade, and it's made by…." She was cut off when Pakura's voice announced that lunch was ready.

"Oh well, I'm almost done anyway. Let's wash up and have lunch." Ai shrugged.

* * *

By the time they reached the kitchen, the table was laden with Sheppard's Pie, Beef and Veggie Soup, Onigiri, a pot of what looked like iced brown liquid for drinks. For dessert, it was pink cupcakes with candy canes on them.

"Well, eat up." Pakura shrugged as she laid out the Pokémon food. Ash let out his Pokémon to eat, and the two sat down to consume the food (that is, after Ash can get Ralts off his leg, as she was clinging to it affectionately). Their eyes sparkled at how good the food was.

"Wow, Ash, you're lucky to have a travelling companion like her." Ai commented after swallowing a bite of Sheppard's Pie.

"Yeah." Ash nodded, as he sipped the drink, which tasted like banana, cream and a hint of coffee. Seeing Ash's look, Pakura explained, "I blended dash of cream and a whole banana have been blended in plain coffee to make that."

Ash nodded in understanding, as he watched his Pokémon eat. "I see."

"So, Ash, are you going to challenge the next Gym?" Ai asked, as she turned on the television for entertainment. The television was currently tuned some sort of competition. Pakura seemed to be mildly interested, as she turned to look at the television screen.

Ash seemed startled at the question. "Of course!"

Ai nodded. "Well, if that is so, the next Gym is in Natus City."

"Oh, the City of Music." Pakura nodded absent-mindedly. "It's one of the things I love the most."

"Are there any other things of interest in Natus City?" Ash asked.

"Maybe I shouldn't answer it, after all, it's good to be surprised." Ai answered.

"Sure, I'd like to be surprised." Ash gave a half-smile.

"Be quiet for a bit, you two." Pakura interrupted, giving them a glare that could freeze molten lava. "I'm trying to watch." Ai helpfully turned up the volume. It was on a woman talking about an upcoming competition. As they listened, they learnt that the famous Wallace Cup would be held on Valentine's Day. To commemorate Valentine's Day, it was renamed "Couple's Cup" and Coordinators would have to find a partner for the competition.

It was also announced that the Couple's Cup would be held in Laverre City in the Kalos Region. Ash, could tell by looking at Pakura, that she wanted to compete in the Couple's Cup.

"You want to go to Laverre City to participate?" Ash laughed.

"Yes, please, it'll be fun to try something new." Pakura replied. "I also want to check out the fashion boutiques there and the clothing made by that famous fashion designer Valerie. I think it'll be a good time to unwind, after you won the first Symbol and all."

Ash knew by his visit to Laverre City that Valerie, the city's Gym Leader was a famous fashion designer who had her own store that featured her best designs that is inspired by various Pokémon.

"Okay, we'll go to Laverre City for the event." Ash nodded. "I was thinking we should go there anyway since…" Ash trailed off, and tried to stop thinking about the first kill he saw.

"Alright, if you two want to go there, there is a train station in Herz Town, which is between this city and Natus City. The train can take you anywhere, even to the other regions." Ai offered.

"Well, then it's settled." Ash nodded. "But we'll come back when it's over. I'll even be your partner in the Couple's Cup."

"That would be great." Pakura nodded, as they finished their meals, and Ai headed to the sink to wash the dishes. 'Well, he doesn't know about my real identity, so I don't see a point in telling him about my achievements in the Contest World.'

Ai lead them outside the Gym, and said, "Thank you both so much, I had a lot of fun. Ash, I believe you can win the Pokémon League. After all, they aren't many like you."

"Really?" Ash asked, hope in his heart.

"Of course." Ai took something, and slapped it in his hand. Ash looked down on the item, and realized it was a chocolate bar that was wrapped in silver foil and had a pink paper wrapping around it that had a picture of a yellow jelly.

"You need to eat well and get stronger." Ai advised. "Otherwise, you'd be creamed in this region."

"Thank you." Ash said, putting the chocolate in his pants pocket, and he and Pakura departed from the Altria Gym.

* * *

 **HS007: Pursuit for Inspiration and Destruction!**

Ash and Pakura were once again in Altria City's Pokémon Center, as Ash needed to transfer his new Croconaw back to the Professor Oak's Lab so he would have room for his new Riolu.

"I heard you got the first part of a symbol. Congratulations." Professor Oak said. "And you have a new Croconaw to boot as well."

"Thank you." Ash nodded. "You're right, the Pokémon League really works differently. They don't have type specialties, and what is more, the Battle Leader I had fought earlier requested that the Pokémon battled by themselves."

"Is that so?" Professor Oak scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"But it makes it all the more interesting." Ash declared.

"Isn't it just like you, to take a challenge head-on?" Professor Oak laughed. "So I heard from Professor Phlox that she gave an Egg to you?"

"It just hatched." Ash held Riolu towards the screen. Riolu tilted its head and sniffed the screen.

"Is that a Riolu?" Professor Oak seemed startled.

"That's right." Ash nodded. "Apparently, it only reacted to me even as an Egg."

"That's an interesting observation!" Professor Oak had his notebook out and began scribbling. "Maybe it's because the Riolu is attracted to your aura. After all, that are sensitive to that."

"Maybe." Ash shrugged.

"Well, Ash, maybe continuing your journey would help you find the answers you seek." Professor Oak said knowingly.

"Oh, by the way, Professor Oak….the other day, when I arrived in the region, I saw a Ninetales, only it is pale blue with white and the fur is more flowing and curled." Ash mentioned.

"That would be regional variants of the Alola Region." Professor Oak replied. "My cousin, Samson Oak is Pokémon researcher in Alola, and studies about them."

"You have a cousin?" Ash shot Professor Oak a look.

"I guess I forgot to mention it." Professor Oak gave a sheepish smile. Just then, a phone rang. Professor Oak turned to look, and said, "I think it's the call I'm expecting. Got to go, Ash. Good luck!"

"Thanks Professor Oak. Bye!" With that, Ash hung up. He then walked towards Pakura who was leaning on the wall next to the vending machine selling drinks with her Sylveon.

"Took you long enough." Pakura said coldly.

"Sorry, got carried away." Ash replied sheepishly.

"Today's battle was…colourful." Pakura commented. "Watching a Pokémon Trainer in depth and bond with their Pokémon in a battle of bonds….it was a nice win."

"Thanks!" Ash grinned, as they exited the Pokémon Center, and made their way to Herz Town.

While walking through Altria City, Pakura was looked around as if to look for something. Her eyes brightened up as she saw what she was looking for, and stopped Ash.

"What is it, Pakura?" Ash asked, but yelped as Pakura grabbed his wrist and dragged him to a large building which Ash realized was a Poké Mart.

Ash had to marvel at the fact that the Poké Mart was much larger than the ones he had been to in the other regions. In fact, it looked more like a Department Store rather than a Poké Mart. Pakura grabbed a basket at the entrance, and began loading her basket with Full Restores, three packages containing Lava Cookies, Lumiose Galette, and Shalour Sable, and a variety of Poké Balls.

"Why are you buying so much?" Ash wondered.

Pakura turned to him, as she placed Max Potions into her basket. "I'm stocking up on my portable First-Aid Kit for us and the Pokémon. I was running out of supplies." As she said this, she saw some more First-Aid items and off-the-counter medications, and proceeded to stock up on medicines and first-aid items for them as well.

As she stocked up, something caught her eye. It was the jewel section, and she stepped closer to take a look at the various jewels on sale. Sylveon also had admiration in her eyes as she looked at the jewels.

"Oh, how cute." A store clerk with dark green hair and brown eyes commented. She was wearing a pink pinafore over a white dress.

"Wouldn't this fit that beautiful Sylveon of yours?" She opened a red velvet box to reveal a light pink gem. "Using this Fairy Gem would increase the power of Fairy-type attacks once."

'As if I don't know that.' Pakura thought. 'What do you think I am, an idiot?'

'Well, you need to keep up the act and your alias.' Sylveon warned her through telepathy. 'After all, you're an ordinary Pokémon Trainer now.'

"I'll take five." Pakura replied. "I can use one as an accessory." Pakura looked around to make sure Ash is not near, and flashed her Hunter's License, surprising the clerk.

"You're a three-star Blacklist Hunter?" The clerk gasped, as she handed Pakura's purchases to her.

Pakura smiled. "Appearances can be deceiving. Keep this a secret, yeah? I trust you." With that, she took her purchases calmly, and walked off. She made a mental note to send one of Diancie's Diamonds she acquired and one of the Fairy Gems to a jeweller to craft a beautiful ring for her later.

* * *

"Ash, since you're still new to our region, there is still a lot of Pokémon you can get that you missed during the previous regions and new ones you have yet to see and get as well." Pakura suggested, as they walked through a forest-like Route to Herz Town. "Why don't you try looking for some?"

"That's true, now that you mention it." Ash grinned at her. "Alright, I wonder if there is any Pokémon around here. Come on, Pakura!" Ash started to look around the tall grasses, and walked down the Route.

"That was quick…." Pakura had the "Did that just happen?" look on her face. She shrugged, and followed Ash, and decided to pretend she was looking for a Pokémon as well. In the distance, Pakura could hear Ash searching in a patch of tall grass.

"Hey! What the-?" Suddenly, a startled shout echoed through the Route, and Pakura saw Pidgeys fly away, surprised at the sudden loud noise. Pakura ran towards the shout, only to find a disappointed looking Ash sitting on the ground.

"What's wrong with you?" Pakura shot him a look. "You probably scared off all the wild Pokémon in here."

"I found a wild Dunsparce." Ash explained. "But when I was looking for a Poké Ball in my bag, it fled."

'You got to be kidding.' Pakura thought, as she facepalmed.

"I really wanted that Dunsparce." Ash mumbled.

"Maybe you'll find another." Pakura suggested, holding out a hand. "Come on. You can search while we make our way through the Route. We don't have much time until the event commences, and I'm not missing it."

"Yeah, alright..." Ash said, taking Pakura's hand to help himself stand.

"Still want to search?" Pakura asked Ash.

"Maybe." Ash shrugged. "I'd still like to find a Dunsparce, been trying to catch one during my previous travels, but somehow always failed."

Pakura nodded. "Well if it gets late, I think I have a friend that lives around…."

"Pakura? Is that you?" they heard, interrupting Pakura. She turned around and saw a teenaged boy with brown hair and brown eyes. His hair is brushed down with his bangs partially covering his eyes. He had a slender figure, making him look rather feminine, and had wide innocent look about him. He was wearing a grey shirt with a black jacket, along with jeans that showed off his shapely legs. On his shoulder was a shiny Eevee.

"Speaking of my friend..." Pakura muttered, as she gave a small smile. "Hello, Towa, Eevee." Towa's Eevee yipped in greeting.

"It's you, Pakura!" Towa exclaimed, hugging her. "It's been a while seen I last saw you."

"Yeah..." Pakura shot him a look as he let go. "This is my friend, Ash."

"Hello!" Ash grinned, as he shook Towa's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's great to meet you too." Towa smiled. "You're adorable!"

"Thanks…?" Ash was unsure of what to say, as he watched his Pikachu greet the shiny Eevee.

"What are you doing here, Towa?" Pakura asked.

"I was looking for Pokémon." Towa replied, as they started walking to Herz Town. "My brothers said it'd be good for me when I start to forge my life in this region."

"Did you catch anything?" Pakura raised her eyebrows.

Towa nodded, as he took out a Poké Ball. "Check this out." He opened the Poké Ball in his hand, and out came a bird like Pokémon with a light pink beak, thin legs, and dark eyes with white pupils. Its feathers are mainly purple, and the tips of its wings broaden into a fan shape, with fan-shaped crest on top of its head. At the base of its crest are four feathers with light blue tips, with two on each side resembling ornamental hair sticks.

"What's that Pokémon?" Ash took out his Pokédex to check it.

"Oricorio, the Dancing Pokémon. Oricorio is a Pokémon that can change between four markedly different forms. The different available forms of this Pokémon also have a different style of dance that serves different purposes. It can change form by sipping the nectar of certain flowers. There will be more information which would be updated soon. Hey Ash, did you know that the Natus City Dancers, in addition to their Eeveelutions, own an Oricorio too?" The Pokédex said.

"No…" Ash shot his Pokédex a funny look.

"Yup, they do. The Oricorio dance alongside them in their performances. You should check their performances out sometime. They are into Japanese culture like the Kimono Sisters of the Johto Region, but it isn't surprising, considering they are cousins." The Pokédex replied.

Ash whistled. What a lot of interesting things he was learning today. "Thanks for the info." he nodded, as he placed his Pokédex back into his pocket.

"Your brothers won't let you challenge the Pokémon League, right?" Pakura decided to change the subject.

Towa nodded. "Yeah, since they think it's dangerous as I'd have to venture out on my own, and you know how they worry."

"They worry for a good reason." Pakura frowned in disapproval.

Ash wondered what Pakura meant, but Towa replied with, "You're right. I mean, I don't really want to travel to challenge the Pokémon League…"

"So what do you want to do?" Ash asked Towa.

"I want to be a prosecutor." Towa answered. "My brothers actually got me a connection to a veteran prosecutor, and because of my apprenticeship and my brothers' new jobs, we're actually moving tomorrow."

"That's great." Pakura sounded sincere. "I'm happy for you."

"Where are you moving to?" Ash enquired.

"I'll tell you later." Towa winked.

* * *

When they were walking down a narrow path in Herz Town (the Route was rather short), a girl with a black ponytail with strands of hair covering her shoulders and fringe stood there wearing a black hoodie jacket that barely concealed her dark green tank top and khaki pants. She seemed to be looking for something, while her head was bobbing slightly as if she was listening to a catchy beat.

"Er…." Ash and Towa looked at Pakura, who sighed, and went over to try and get the girl's attention. "Excuse me." She said. The girl didn't seem to hear her, as she had a pair of earphones in her ears which was probably connected to some portable music device.

Pakura yanked the earphones out of her ears, making the girl yelp.

"What was that for?" The girl glared at Pakura.

"You didn't hear me so that's the only way to get your attention." Pakura shrugged.

"Sorry, so could you repeat what you wanted to say?" The girl asked.

"You were blocking our way." Pakura rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The girl apologized.

"So what's your name?" Ash asked.

"My name is Ran Saotome." she said. "I'm the Battle Leader for Natus City."

"You're the Battle Leader for Natus City?" Ash asked Ran, his jaw dropped.

Ran nodded. "That's right."

"What are you doing here?" Towa asked, tilting his head.

"I was looking for the Séis Tropaeum." Ran replied. "I heard it was located in somewhere around Herz Town."

"The Séis Tropaeum?" Ash was puzzled.

"Yeah!" Ran smiled. "It's a monument depicting Meloetta, the Melody Pokémon. In Natus City, we worship that Pokémon a lot. I was hoping to find it so I can get my creative juices flowing."

"What do you need it for?" Ash asked excitedly.

"I'm part of the Natus City Dancers. In fact, I'm the leader." Ran explained, shocking Ash and Towa. "I usually come up with the ritualistic dances me and my sisters would routinely perform in our theatre and when we travel all over the region to do our performance. I also decide on the music we would perform to."

"Wow…" Towa was impressed.

"Yeah, my family owns a dancing school, you see. Unlike my sisters who like to do the soft dances like the traditional Japanese dancing which is what we usually teach in that school, I also do other wild dances such as hip-hop." Ran grinned. "I am also a Music Hunter."

"What do you do as a Music Hunter?" Ash asked.

"Well, we Music Hunters are usually in pursuit of rare musical pieces and instruments. Most Music Hunters have jobs relating to the music department such as DJs or songwriters. In aspect to my job, I heard that an Information Hunter hid one of the Sonata Sötétség music pieces in the Séis Tropaeum to make sure that the Sonata Sötétség doesn't go into the wrong hands." Ran answered.

"What is the Sonata Sötétség?" Towa wondered.

"It's a piece of music that is said to be composed by the Demon King himself." Pakura replied. "It has solo parts for the flute, violin, harp and piano. Three years ago, someone heard the piano solo, and while it granted the hearer supernaturally keen hearing it changed their appearance dramatically; their friend who played it died a gruesome death."

"Oh...my..." Towa was in shock and at a loss of words.

"Wait….Demons exist?" Ash added.

Pakura shrugged. "They have researched and can confirm their existence. I personally never met one myself, but I heard one of our previous rulers did. There are a lot of things we still don't know about the world around us."

Ash nodded, before saying, "I think we should help Ran find it!"

"Ash..." Pakura started exasperatedly.

"We have to help, Pakura. It's dangerous to have something like that in the region." he cut her off. "It has to be around here somewhere..." Towa began looking around, his shiny Eevee hopping off his shoulder to sniff the ground.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was spying on them as usual.

"Did you hear that?" Jessie said from above a tree, grinning.

"I did." James was excited. "If we can get the Sonata Sötétség to Giovanni, he can get the people to listen as they play, and when everyone is gone, no one would oppose Team Rocket. And we can say hello to world domination!"

"And hello to a big promotion!" Meowth dreamt up of a fantasy where Giovanni was very pleased with getting his hands on the Sonata Sötétség, and telling them that they are getting a huge promotion as a reward. In his fantasy, Giovanni even started to let Meowth sit on his lap to be petted, and kicked his Persian aside.

"But I worry for the girl." James frowned, looking at Ash's travelling companion. "She always seems to…" As if on cue, Pakura turned back to look at the tree they were hiding, and they gasped, and covered their mouths and noses to make sure no sound was made. As she stared, Team Rocket tried to hold their breaths as long as they could, but could not stand it any longer.

"Stop staring already…." Jessie whispered. It was a mistake, however, as it used up the remaining breath that she had. Pakura turned back, as if to dismiss her suspicions, and Team Rocket sighed in relief.

"Why can't that cute twerpette just let us do what we want?" James groaned.

'I can hear you from here, you know. And if anything, you're the twerps, considering how long you have been following Ash.' Pakura thought.

"Why are you calling her cute?" Jessie hissed. "I'm way better looking than that flat-chested twerpette! But I think her friend is pretty." There were hearts in her eyes.

'Flat-chested? I'm anything but that, you preposterous old witch.' Pakura longed to turn back and glare at them. 'Well, whatever. I can't do anything since I need to keep my secrets like Sylveon said. But if they strike, I'm showing no mercy.'

She heard James say, "No way! He's too young for you!" and Jessie hitting him on the head.

* * *

After searching for what seemed like hours, they still couldn't find the monument Ran had mentioned.

"Oh dear." Ran looked distraught. "I was really hoping to find that Séis Tropaeum at least."

"I'm sorry, Ran." Towa sighed. "I really want to look at that Séis Tropaeum too…."

"Is it possible you heard wrong?" Ash turned, as he backed towards a tree to lean against it.

"Maybe." Ran shook her head. "I don't know."

"Well, it's hidden for a reason." Pakura rolled her eyes. "And the places we searched were obvious."

"Well, where do you suggest….Argh!" As Ash made his way towards the said tree, the ground below him gave way, and he fell into a hole. When he looked up, a narrow and dark path filled with bushes laid before him.

"Ash, are you alright?" Towa asked from above.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ash replied, as he got up. "What just happened?"

"Wow!" Ran exclaimed, as she jumped into the hole, landing next to him. "I think you just found a Hidden Grotto!"

"A what?" Ash asked, as Towa and Pakura landed behind Ran.

"Well, it's secret paths all over the region." Pakura explained. "They usually lead to Pokémon with their Hidden Abilities or even items we can use in our journey. People say there are even Mega Stones in our Hidden Grottos."

"Alright, Mismagius, use Flash!" Towa took out a Poké Ball, and out came a Mismagius, who immediately used the move, and lit up the path before them.

"We should follow the path!" Towa said, as he followed his Mismagius. "I found something!" Towa called out, having reached the end of the path. The three of them looked at one another, and followed Towa's voice. They came upon a small, open field that was filled with the sunlight from aboveground. In the center of the field was a statue of a Meloetta in a dancing pose.

"That's it…" Ran commented.

"That's the Séis Tropaeum?" Towa asked her.

"Yeah..." she replied, enchanted by the monument. She took out her notebook and began taking notes on the monument, and the inspiration she suddenly had.

"Hey, look!" Ash pointed to a small scroll. He picked it up, and opened the scroll. Much to his confusion, it was in weird characters, which he assumed was another language.

Ran walked over to him, and groaned. "I can't read Chinese."

"Give it here." Pakura said, holding out a hand. "I think I can translate."

"You know Chinese?" Ash was amazed.

Pakura nodded. "Yeah, I learnt it while I was abroad in Asia." As Ash walked over to her to hand the scroll over, a smoke bomb came flying towards them and Ash felt someone grab the scroll from him before jumping back. A laughter sounded, and all four turned to see the source of the noise.

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted. "Not you again!"

"Who's Team Rocket?" Ran and Towa wondered.

"They're bad people who steal things, especially other people's Pokémon!" Ash snarled.

"That's right. Prepare for…" Jessie started, but Pakura interrupted by ordering her Sylveon to fire a Shadow Ball.

"It's rude to interrupt us when we're talking!" Jessie snarled, as she and James both took out their Poké Balls, and threw them. "Yanmega, Silver Wind!"

Pakura opened her mouth to counter, but Towa stopped her. "Let me handle this." He said to her, shaking his head. Pakura nodded, and fell back, as Towa nodded to his shiny Eevee, who hopped off his shoulder, ready for battle.

"Eevee, use Protect!" Towa commanded. Eevee nodded, and formed a bluish shield that effectively protected it from the Silver Wind. "And now, use Double-Edge!"

"Mime Jr., use Mimic!" James called out. The Mime Jr. used Protect as well, and Eevee hit the shield, sending it flying.

"Use Wing Attack!" Jessie yelled out.

"Attract!" Towa shouted. Eevee winked, and pink hearts flew around Yanmega. The next second, Yanmega had hearts in her eyes, infatuated with Eevee.

"So Eevee is a male…." Ash muttered, remembering Jessie's Yanmega was female.

"Mimic again!" James pointed. The Mimic turned out to be Double-Edge, and Towa's Eevee crashed to the ground.

Ran and Ash were about to go help Towa, but Pakura stopped them.

"What are you…?" Ash started, but was cut off when Pakura pointed to the Eevee, who was getting up. It glowed blue, signifying he was about to evolve.

While evolving, Ash noticed ribbons coming out of the ears, and the tail curving inwards as Eevee grew in size. When the glow died, it revealed quadruped, mammalian Pokémon covered primarily in pale cream-colored fur with blue feet, ears, and tail. The bows on the Pokémon were pale cream with bluish centers, while the feelers are pale cream with light blue and pink tips.

"It's like an inverse coloration of Sylveon…" Ash murmured in awe.

"It's the first time I'm seeing this!" Ran was amazed.

"Enough! Mime Jr., Tickle!" James ordered.

Sylveon promptly retaliated by firing a pink orb, and Towa realized he had learnt Moonblast.

"Yanmega, snap out of it!" Jessie shouted.

Towa noticed Meowth was sneaking off with the scroll, and said, "Catch him!" Towa's Sylveon nodded, and used his ribbons to trip Meowth, causing him to stumble and sent the scroll flying. Pakura caught it, grinning.

"Hand that over!" Meowth charged over towards Pakura.

"Sylveon, show them what we think!" Towa commanded. Sylveon nodded, and proceeded to use yet another move- Fairy Wind. The Fairy Wind sent Team Rocket and their Pokémon flying, as they screamed at being lifted up.

"Pikachu, finish it with Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. Pikachu fired a very powerful Thunderbolt, which blasted them through the ground above.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They shouted.

"And don't come back!" Ran yelled.

"Well, never mind them. Let's get to translating." Pakura proceeded to take out a notebook and opened the scroll.

* * *

"Here's the translation." Pakura handed Ran the paper. Everyone gathered to take a look at what it had to say.

 _Maybe that one day  
you dreams will come true,  
But with the flute of darkness  
You'll always be down and blue._

 _The instructions await  
The flute as bait.  
Close to the Goddess of Night  
Where there would never be light_

"I got it." Ran's eyes lit up. "The flute solo of Sonata Sötétség is located near Nyxin City. It's close to the name of the Greek Goddess of Night, Nyx. I'll start searching the Nuit Forest."

"Then you know where to go." Towa smiled.

Ran nodded. "I sure do. Well, I better get going to Nyxin City. Thanks again!" she said.

"Bye!" The three waved goodbye to Ran.

"Well it's getting late." Towa commented. "Would you two like to come back with me for the night?"

"Would you mind?" Ash asked him.

"No, not at all!" Towa shrugged. "Though like I mentioned earlier, my brothers and I are moving tomorrow, so our place is a little packed up. Hopefully you don't mind."

"It's fine." Pakura shook her head. "Ash and I can help you guys pack up your stuff and prepare for the moving van tomorrow, if you want."

"That would be great!" Towa brightened up. "Okay, let's go, we live just a few houses away!" The two followed Towa, heading back to Towa's house.

* * *

 **HS008: Trip to Kalos: A new train experience.**

As they approached the house, Towa pulled out his keys, and unlocked the door.

"Just remember, my brothers had been packing the whole day." Towa muttered. "So there will be boxes everywhere." Ash and Pakura nodded in agreement as he opened the door, stepping aside to let them in.

"Towa, is that you?" Ash and Pakura heard from somewhere in the house, as Towa hung his keys at the key rack located behind the door.

"Yeah, I'm home, Hisa-nii!" he replied chirpily. "And I brought a surprise for you!"

"What is it, Towa?" A man with combed down hair like Towa and glasses entered the living room. He was wearing an apron over his clothes, probably cooking in the kitchen. He saw Ash and Pakura, and his eyes widened.

"Oh my, if it isn't Pakura!" he said, coming up to her, and giving her a hug. Pakura rolled her eyes at the gesture.

"I'm glad you remembered, Nagahisa." Pakura muttered, trying to get out of his hug. Nagahisa let go and looked at her.

"Wow, you've sure grown up since I last saw you!" Nagahisa commented. "So who is this?" he asked, turning to Ash.

"My name is Ash Ketchum." Ash replied. "I'm travelling with Pakura." Pakura nodded to confirm the fact.

"Well how cool is that?" Nagahisa gushed. "My Towa is already making new friends!"

"Hisa-nii…" Towa sighed, just as someone else entered the living room. The man had brown hair like them, but his hair was messier and was at shoulder length. He had an aloof air about him.

"I thought I heard Towa's voice." The second man muttered.

"Ku-nii!" Towa squealed. "Look who's here!"

"Kuon." Pakura nodded curtly.

"Pakura." Kuon nodded back. "Glad to see you're doing well. And who's your friend?"

"This is Ash." Nagahisa introduced. "He and Pakura are travelling together."

Kuon narrowed his eyes, but merely asked, "So what are you two doing here?"

"I ran into them in town." Towa told him. "We had fun today. Wait until I tell you what happened!"

"Well I'll continue with dinner, and leave you to catch up?" Nagahisa suggested. "You can tell me about it during dinner, alright, Towa?"

"Great idea, Hisa-nii. I'm starving!" Towa said.

"Me too!" Ash added.

"Great!" Nagahisa smiled. "Then just sit here in the living room while I finish cooking."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Kuon asked a little coldly.

"Don't worry, Kuon, I got it." Nagahisa waved it off. By the look on Kuon's face, Ash knew that Kuon did not believe his brother one bit. However, he merely turned to his younger brother and asked, "What is the interesting thing that happened today, Towa?"

"I met Ran, the Natus City Battle Leader and with her and the two of them." Towa indicated Pakura and Ash. "We found the Séis Tropaeum! It was in a Hidden Grotto underground of our town! Ash fell into it and that's when we found it!"

Kuon looked interested. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, and guess what Ku-nii? We found a clue to the flute version of the Sonata Sötétség!" Towa exclaimed.

"That's great, Towa." Kuon had a small smile on his face. "You sound like you had fun today."

"That's right." Towa laughed.

"So anything else?" Kuon asked.

"Yeah! Bad guys came wanting to take them, but I battled them and look!" Towa opened his Poké Ball to reveal a Sylveon.

"Well done, Towa." Kuon patted him on the head.

"He's only devoted to his brother." Ash muttered.

"There is a good reason why." Pakura whispered.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"I'll tell you later." Pakura mouthed, as Nagahisa called them for dinner, and they got up to the dining table to do so. At the table, there were five plates laden with chicken rice with French fries and beef patty at the side of the plate, and other dishes include meatloaf, tuna mayo onigiri and turkey casserole. There was also tomato and basil soup and for drinks it was tropical fruit juice. Nagahisa even set up dinner for the Pokémon as well.

"Well then, eat up!" Nagahisa said, as everyone thanked him and started on their meals.

"So Pakura, are you going to tutor anyone soon?" Nagahisa asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ash was puzzled.

"Sorry I forgot to mention it." Pakura replied sheepishly. "I used to study abroad and got transferred to the same high school as Towa, and I became his tutor because of the peer tutoring system. That was how we met, and became friends."

Ash nodded, as Kuon added, "Unfortunately, my little brother isn't the sharpest tool in the shed."

"Really?" Ash seemed surprised.

"Alright, I wasn't." Towa shook his head, swallowing his bite of turkey casserole. "But Pakura was very patient with me, so I improved, I guess. I forgot why we moved here, though…"

Ash frowned in suspicion. He could have sworn that the tension was there the moment Towa had said that statement, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Pakura decided to change the subject. "So are you going to get a designer to make a prosecutor outfit for you, Towa?"

Towa frowned. "Well…."

"If you are, I recommend Aquamarine Alexandrite. She's actually very well known in the Contest and the Showcase world too." Pakura said.

"Really?" Nagahisa asked excitedly.

"Yeah!" Pakura nodded. "Well, obviously she doesn't actually compete, but she is the one to go to if you want advice on your outfit. She makes outfits for any occasion ranging from suits, costumes, and even elegant dresses you see in fashion magazines."

"Wow..." Towa was amazed.

"Look her up if you want more details." Pakura went on. "I heard she's also a personal designer for one of the Elite Four members." She didn't mention that she was her personal designer, but then again, no one knew who she really is. "If you want a male one, I recommend Jin Hakariya. Those two are friendly rivals in the sense that he's just as good and famous as her. I heard he's also a Battle Leader."

That interested Ash. "Where is his Gym?" He asked.

"It's located in Lautus City, also known as the City of Fashion. It's quite far, so it'll be a while before we reach there to challenge him." Pakura answered. "Believe me, I can't wait to get there, there are a lot of stores I'd like to check out. I have a feeling I'd be shopping there for a while." She quipped as everyone laughed, and continued their dinner.

For the rest of the night, they helped the three brothers pack up their remaining stuff. After that, they offered to let them stay in the guest bedrooms, and the two accepted, as they got into one room for some time together. Ash and Pakura decided to enjoy a good game, and looked through the games that the brothers have not packed up yet.

"Well, how about this?" Pakura picked up the Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 game.

"It'll do." Ash shrugged, as he helped Pakura set up the game console.

"So, Paku…" Ash said, as Pakura started the Arcade mode. "How did he come to live here?"

Pakura hesitated, before she said, "Alright, I'll give you an overview. Back in his high school, he was a delinquent, you know? Likes to defy rules, and had bleached hair and piercings. Though his grades were the worst I'd ever seen, he had good friends and a lover that cared for him. He had a happy life, I can say."

"Then what happened?" Ash asked, as Pakura's eyes lit up when she saw Phoenix Wright as a playable character, but reverted back to her frown immediately.

"Well, his lover was actually the Student Council President. Tall, dark and handsome, and the top in school. He had full marks for everything, and was put in the Special Class…." Pakura trailed off.

"Wait, he? Towa's lover was male?" Ash was shocked.

"Yeah, you got a problem?" Pakura shot him a look, and Ash shook his head.

"No, just surprised." Ash replied, as Pakura selected Phoenix Wright as her first character.

"Anyway, a girl who was in love with the Student Council President for all the wrong reasons, found out about their relationship. She waited until Towa was alone, and pushed him down the staircase. He landed on his head, and it caused him amnesia. He's ok now, but his memories were distorted." Pakura explained. "That's not all, though."

"What else?" Ash was scared of what she was about to reveal.

"His parents came back to Japan to visit them as they were overseas on business, and while they were taking Towa out for a family outing, a drunk driver crashed into them. Towa survived, but his parents…died instantly and in front of him too." Pakura sighed.

"That's terrible!" Ash was horrified.

"The trauma of losing his parents just when they came to visit him was too much for Towa, and he now suffers from trauma induced amnesia as well. His brothers knew that Towa couldn't stay, and withdrew him from that school and moved out of town without a word to anyone. Kuon even gave up being with his lover for his younger brother." Pakura said.

"Poor Towa…" Ash gasped.

Pakura nodded. "That is why they try not to mention anything to him, and is very protective of him. Don't tell them I told you, alright?" With that, she started the Arcade mode with Phoenix Wright, Dante and Zero.

Ash was awed at how Pakura was able to beat the stages with ease, and she made it to the Galactus stage without a problem, and just knew that Pakura picked up some gaming skills at some point.

"Your turn." Pakura handed him the console as she beat the Galactus stage with Phoenix Wright. Ash accepted the controller and got the Character Guide to read up on their information and the guide to executing moves and combos. With that, he proceeded to select Morrigan, Vergil and Phoenix Wright, as he noted the latter character's potential to be one of the most powerful characters.

After a few hours of playing the game, Ash realized it was getting late, so Pakura turned off the game console and bade goodnight before heading to her own room with her Sylveon.

After changing into his pyjamas, Ash climbed into bed, as Pikachu cuddled up beside him.

As he drifted off to sleep, he mused as to how fortunate he was compared to Towa, and wondered what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

The next morning, Ash woke up to the smell of French toast flowing through the house. Pikachu also caught a whiff of it, taking a deep breath of the aroma. Yawning, Ash decided to freshen himself up in the adjacent bathroom and dressed himself before walking out of the guest bedroom. He saw Kuon busy putting away some other items, including the game console and the games themselves into a box.

Pakura walked out of the bathroom, already dressed in her trainer clothes and brushing her hair, with her Sylveon beside her.

"And a good morning to you too." Pakura muttered.

"Morning, Pakura." Ash replied, and yawned.

"Come get some French toast!" Nagahisa yelled. Both of them made their way to the kitchen. It turned out Nagahisa had prepared some French toast with maple syrup, and after handing the four the plates of French toast complete with hot cocoa, he proceeded to wash the dishes, dried them and packed them into another box. He then put down bowls of Pokémon Food for all their Pokémon. Sitting down at the counter, they began to consume their French toast.

"Wow, the French toast is great!" Ash commented, his mouth full of French toast.

"I'm glad you like it." Nagahisa beamed. "Come on, the moving truck is coming soon."

Ash nodded, as he shovelled down his food, and half-listened as Pakura talked to Nagahisa about his French toast recipe, and took down notes as Nagahisa talked. After they finished their breakfast, Ash and Pakura helped pack up the rest of the house.

When the moving truck came in the afternoon, they began loading the trailer with the furniture and the boxes that were packed. With the help of their Pokémon, they finished within a few hours. It was late afternoon when everything was done.

"Well, we hate to leave you like this..." Nagahisa said to the pair. "...but we have to get to our new home."

"I almost forgot. Where are you guys moving to?" Pakura asked.

"We're moving to Luonto City." Towa replied. "My brothers' jobs and my apprenticeship would be there."

"Good for you, Towa." Ash nodded. "I hope you become a successful prosecutor!"

"Yeah, I hope one day I can face off the Defense Attorneys in the Legend & Co. Law Offices. They have the best attorneys there." Towa nodded. "It was nice meeting you, Ash."

"Nice meeting you too." Ash smiled.

"We'll see you again sometime!" Nagahisa grinned, as the three brothers got into the moving truck, and nodded towards the driver, who drove off towards Natus City, leaving them in Herz Town.

"We should get going. We have a train to catch." Pakura suggested. Ash nodded, as they set off towards the town's train station.

* * *

"Come on." Pakura said to Ash as she led him to the gate that separated them from the train itself. Ash watched in mild interest as he saw a ticket collector collecting tickets from alighting passengers from the train. Pakura put her hand in her pocket to reveal two tickets, making Ash wonder when she had acquired them.

Pakura handed him one as they made their way towards another ticket collector, who punched their tickets, and allowed them on the train, where the doors closed behind them. Ash looked around, marvelling at the fact that the train looked very high-class.

"Why don't we look for our compartment?" Pakura suggested, and Ash nodded as they started to walk down the passageway, walking past various compartments that served as the dining room, the entertainment room, the games room, the library, and Ash swore he even saw an Internet café. Ash and Pikachu looked around in awe, wondering how a train could have so many facilities and wondered what other facilities the train had, considering they were not even halfway through the train.

Seeing the look on their faces, Pakura sighed with exasperation. She shook her head, and continued looking for their compartment, hearing Ash trailing behind her. Pakura reached their compartment, and pressed a button to activate the scanner on the panel. The panel scanned the barcode of her ticket, and a click indicated the door was unlocked. She held the door open for Ash and Pikachu to go in, and closed the door behind her once she followed.

Ash looked around the chambers, which provided a bedroom, a dressing area and a private bathroom with hot and cold running water. Their compartment came with a desk and plugs for charging devices and even a phone book and a phone to call for what they call "Train Service" where apparently they can call the various attendants in the train for the services.

There were drawers filled with fine clothes, which Pakura told him to do whatever he wanted, wear anything he wanted, everything was at his disposal. Just be ready for dinner in an hour, as she was a little hungry after all the travelling they did to get to the train station. Ash nodded, as he proceeded to peel off his clothes and take a hot shower, before taking advantage of the clothes in the drawers and dressed in a dark blue shirt and black pants. At the last minute, he remembered the chocolate Ai had given him.

" _Get stronger!"_

Ai's voice reached his head, and he gave a small smile at the niceness of her gesture. He thought it was very nice of her to not only wish him luck, but to give him the chocolate, considering it looked to be expensive and that he hardly ever spoken to her until he visited Altria City for a Symbol.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go for dinner." Pakura's voice interrupted.

"Sure, why not?" Ash put the chocolate back in his pocket, and followed Pakura and her Sylveon through the narrow, rocking corridor into a dining room with polished panel walls. There was a table where all the dishes are highly breakable. Some people were already seated, chatting and waiting for the food to arrive. Ash and Pakura took two empty seats at the end of the table, and sent out their Pokémon to eat as well.

The dinner came in courses. A thick vegetable soup, curried fish, pork chops and mashed potatoes, fruit and vegetable salad, a basket filled with different types of bread, and for dessert it was strawberry trifle. Throughout the meal, Pakura had to remind Ash to save space because there's more to come, but Ash, being the person he was, was stuffing himself because the food was so good and they had so much, and he figured he should enjoy the food on the train while he still could.

Pakura merely sighed in disappointment when she saw the way Ash consumed his food, as she cut her food into little bite-sized pieces before placing them in her mouth and chewing it quietly and slowly like how a high class lady would do, and finished her meal before Ash did.

"Well, meet me in the entertainment compartment when you're done." Pakura said. Ash nodded, as she stood up and made her way there.

Now that he had finished his meal, he was fighting to keep the food down, probably because he stuffed himself and his stomach was not really used to such rich fare. Still, he returned all his Pokémon except for Pikachu and made his way to the entertainment compartment, which was relatively empty except for some trainers gossiping to one another as they read various magazines. Some of them were watching television, which was currently tuned to some sort of Pokémon Contest.

Pakura was sitting at the couch reading a magazine called _PokéSTYLE_ in one hand, and on the cover featured a boy wearing a red dress shirt with a black dinner jacket complete with a black bowtie and grey pants. The boy was tugging at his bowtie like he was arranging it while looking at the camera. Ash noted that the boy had black hair and amber eyes and Ash admitted he was very handsome.

"Anything good in there?" Ash asked.

"Well, not if you count the fact that there is an article on a reporter being fired because he was caught rummaging through Princess Amethyst's underwear drawer in her dressing room at the Contest Hall in Luonto City." Pakura replied.

"Why do you all call her Princess?" Ash asked, remembering Ai called her Princess as well, and Pakura pretended to groan with exasperation.

"Alright, our region is actually a principality, so it's ruled by a Prince or a Princess. Princess Amethyst is our current Princess." Pakura explained.

"She's born in a royal family?" Ash tilted his head.

"What? No. She's selected by the people of the PAL Region." Pakura shot him a look. "All rulers of the PAL Region are selected by the people, not by their birth."

"She must have contributed a lot to the region and proved her talent if she is the current Princess." Ash said thoughtfully.

"You can say that." Pakura shrugged.

"Is she any good at battling?" Ash asked eagerly.

"I'm not sure." Pakura answered. "We can find out later. Right now, I think we better get to bed. We have a long day ahead tomorrow."

Ash nodded, as they headed back to their room. Pakura grabbed a nightgown from the drawer and went into the bathroom to change, while Ash just changed in the room with the pyjamas taken from the drawer. When Pakura came out dressed in a dark blue nightgown, Ash bade her goodnight, as both climbed to their respective beds. Ash sighed in contentment as he realized the beds were made of soft, silky fabric. A thick fluffy comforter also gave him warmth.

As he laid on the bed, Ash thought of the adventures he had in Kalos, and wondered if he would meet anyone familiar while making his short visit to Kalos. It would be nice to reunite with one of his old friends while he was there, since Pakura said they'd leave as soon as the Couples' Cup is over, since she would be checking out the boutiques before the competition. As he wondered, he let the train rock him into oblivion, and he drifted off into dreamland.

Grey light was leaking through the curtains when the alarm clock at his bedside (shaped like a seashell) rang. Ash rubbed his eyes and yawned, realizing that Pakura was already up and using the bathroom, thus he waited until she came out. When she finally came out brushing her hair, Ash grabbed the clothes she handed to him, and freshened himself up before dressing in the plain black T-shirt and khaki pants along with a short-sleeved navy blue jacket that Pakura handed to him. After that, they took their travelling packs and left the compartment for breakfast.

As they made their way to the dining car, a woman with peach-coloured hair and emerald green eyes brushed by them, muttering obscenities under her breath, prompting Pakura to cover Ash's ears, much to his dismay. A man, whose face is puffy and red, most likely from drinking, was chuckling. A teenaged boy was sitting across from him, holding a roll and looked somewhat embarrassed.

"Ignore them." Pakura mumbled under her breath, and Ash nodded.

The moment they slid into their chairs they were served an enormous platter of food. Eggs, ham, piles of hash browns. A tureen of fruit sat in ice to keep it chilled. The basket of various flavoured rolls set before them could last them for a week. There's also elegant glasses of orange juice, and a rich cup of exotic dark hot chocolate.

Ash started to stuff down every mouthful he could hold, which is a substantial amount from each dish, being careful not to overdo it with the richest stuff, remembering how he felt sick after last night's dinner. He took a sip of the exotic dark hot chocolate, and sighed in contentment as the rich liquid ran down his throat. When his stomach felt like it was about to split open, he leant back on his chair to watch his breakfast companion. Pakura was still eating, breaking bits of the roll and dipping them in the hot chocolate.

"When we reach Laverre City, we go to the Contest Hall to register and then we'll take a look at the boutiques, and then we go over to watch the fashion show Valerie is putting up. I read about it in _PokéSTYLE_ yesterday." Pakura said, as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Sure." Ash nodded, as the train went dark. Though there are still lights inside, outside it looked as if night had fallen.

"We're going through a tunnel. After going through it, we'll reach Laverre City." Pakura informed Ash, who was looking around, puzzled as to what was going on.

The train finally began to slow as bright light flooded the compartment, and the train pulled into the train station.

"Let's go!" Ash shouted excitedly, as he ran out once the train doors opened.

Pakura sighed, but followed after Ash as they made their way to the Contest Hall to register. As they made their way, however, Ash saw a familiar person.

A girl with long brown hair with a single fringe at the center with three edges secured by a green and white bandana, and blue eyes with long eyelashes stood in front of them. Her outfit consisted of a sleeveless orange tunic with a black collar and white pockets and stripes over black cycle shorts. She also has a mint green fanny pack, black ankle socks complete with orange, white and black shoes. The girl was looking around with worry on her face, until she locked eyes with Ash and Pakura.

"Ash, is that you?" The girl sounded excited.

"May?" Ash gasped.

* * *

 **HS009: A Full Course Blast from the Fashionable Past!**

"How are you?" May approached them. "I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

"I'm doing well, thank you." Ash smiled, as he and May hugged in greeting. "This is Pakura, my travelling companion for the PAL Region." He gestured towards Pakura.

"It's nice to meet you, Pakura." May said, shaking hands with her.

"Pleasure." Pakura said stiffly, as May's eyes turned to her Sylveon and Skitty.

"Hey, I own a Skitty too!" May gushed. "And that Pokémon is so beautiful! What Pokémon is that?" She cooed towards Pakura's Sylveon, wondering if she could catch one to help her in Pokémon Contests, seeing as that Pokémon looked like it was made for them.

"It's a Sylveon." Pakura replied coolly, causing May to wonder what she did wrong. Ash shook his head, indicating that she is naturally cold to everyone.

"So what are you doing here, May?" Ash asked.

"I'm here to compete in the Couples' Cup, but I don't have a partner…" May trailed off, before she brightened up. "Could you be my partner, Ash?"

"Of cour…" Ash started, but Pakura cut him off.

"Ash, you promised to be my partner." Pakura folded her arms.

"Well, but…" Ash said sheepishly. "May's my good friend. Please?" Ash gave her a pleading look.

Pakura sighed, knowing that Ash wanted to ditch her for May. Though it was understandable since he knew May longer, it still disappointed her a little that Ash would back down on his promise.

"Fine, I'll go find someone else." Pakura muttered, before storming off. Sylveon frowned, before following her.

'I'm sorry, Pakura.' Ash inwardly apologized, before nodding towards May to register them for the Couples' Cup.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket were spying on Ash and his friends as usual. Somehow, they managed to get to the Kalos Region via their hot-air balloon.

"Could that be the Hoenn Region Twerpette again?" James commented.

"That girl must be in for the Couples' Cup I bet." Jessie hissed.

"How competitive can it get?" Meowth said.

"James, you and I better win that Love Ribbon!" Jessie declared. "We'll totally trounce them, better not fret!"

* * *

Pakura sighed, as she dropped her illusion, and walked through Kalos Route 14. While Kalos Route 14 was a location for a swamp, it is also called the Laverre Nature Trail, where a forest was located, and if you were to ask her, the forest had made the path rather dark, and this route even housed a playground with some swings and a slide along with a haunted house.

"I can't believe I just got ditched." Pakura said to her Sylveon. "Oh well, can't help it."

Sylveon lowered her ears in sadness, but she perked up as she heard a sound. She saw a green forked tail, and frowned, knowing it was somewhat familiar.

"What's wrong?" Pakura asked Sylveon, as she ran off towards the location of the green tail. Pakura looked puzzled, but followed Sylveon to a clearing where she saw a shiny Espeon and a Charizard wearing a Charizardite X on its neck.

Pakura narrowed her eyes, sensing an attack, as she caught a knife that was aimed at her head with her fingers. She looked up at where she had sensed her attacker.

'Oh shit!' The boy in the tree thought, but merely said, "Nice reflexes."

"Don't judge a cover by its book, boy." Pakura replied. "Why don't you come down from there? It's only polite."

The black-haired boy silently jumped down from the tree, landing on one foot gracefully. When he got a good look at Pakura's appearance and figure, he thought, 'I mean damn.'

"A pleasure to meet you, Blaze Kaminari." Pakura said somewhat sarcastically, her eyes darting to the katana strapped to his back. Only to have a knife pointed to her throat.

"Who are you, and how did you know my name?" Blaze hissed.

"My real name is Amethyst Paradinight, but I go by Pakura Ameyuri for many reasons. Your exploits are well known even in the PAL Region." Pakura answered, not fazed by the knife at her throat. Her amethyst eyes met blue, as the latter pair looked for any lies in them.

"The PAL Region?" Blaze narrowed his eyes. "Never really heard of it. So are you here to kill me?"

"Kill you?" Pakura laughed. "Of course not. People like you usually do well in the PAL Region. The ability to know what a loss truly is, to turn it into an ability to protect the region. Most importantly, the ability to kill. You already possess two of those to be able to survive in the PAL Region. Don't worry, you would be safe there. After all, there is not bounty on your head in our region unlike most others."

"You do live in a fantasy if you believe any region is a safe haven." Blaze sneered. "I've been running for eleven years. Who's to say I won't run eleven more even in your region? Paradise doesn't exist either." He clutched tighter to his blade.

"You can believe what you want. You have no right to make a statement on my region though because you've never been there." Pakura answered.

" **She's got a good point. Maybe we can check it out for ourselves."** Espeon interrupted.

"See even your Espeon sides me." Pakura shook her head.

'She can understand Pokémon?' Blaze was somewhat shocked, as he lowered his knife.

"Killing may be evil, but occasionally it can be justified. To protect something, you may need to kill. That is one of the mottos our region live by." Pakura said smoothly. "Why don't we have a battle for me to prove the truth in my words?"

"I don't see why not." Blaze replied, as he took out a Poké Ball. The Poké Ball opened to reveal a shiny Umbreon.

"Let's go, Jynx!" Pakura sent out the Human Shape Pokémon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash and May sat on a bench, talking.

"How is Max doing?" Ash asked.

"Great. He had started on his Pokémon journey, and he chose a Treecko like he said he would." May gushed. "He also picked up the Ralts that he befriended, remember that time?"

"Oh yeah, I did. That's nice to hear." Ash smiled. "Max had always wanted to go on his own journey after all, just like every kid. So May, when did you arrive in Kalos?"

"Two days ago." May answered. "How about you?"

"Just now, actually." Ash replied, causing May's jaw to drop, before she recovered herself.

"How long would you be in Kalos?" May enquired.

"Until this competition is over." Ash answered.

"Oh…that's too bad." May smiled sadly. "I am staying for a while longer to explore the city before going back to Sinnoh to try and collect the remaining Ribbons and go for the Grand Festival."

"So how many Sinnoh Ribbons have you got so far?" Ash questioned.

"I got two of them." May held up two fingers.

"Two? Nice work." Ash gave her a thumbs up.

"Yeah, but as usual, Drew and Harley are as strong as ever. And it wasn't easy getting the Ribbons with them competing." May said sheepishly.

"Sounds to me you really are hard at work." Ash nodded, as May took out her Ribbon case and opened it for Ash to see. "Ta-dah!"

"Wow…." Ash looked at the two Sinnoh Ribbons she had collected so far. "How did you do for the Johto Grand Festival, by the way?"

"Unfortunately, I lost in the Top 8 to Robert." May sighed. "But I won't give up until I win a Grand Festival! That way, I can compete in the PokéPageant in the PAL Region!"

"What's that?" Ash was puzzled.

"It's a competition for Top Coordinators, to see who the best of the best is. There are two classes to it- Normal and Master. To get into the Normal Class, you either need to win a regional Grand Festival or collect all 40 Ribbons known in the PAL Region." May explained. "After winning the Normal Class, we get a special pass to enter the Master Class and the title of PokéPageant Prince or Princess, depending on gender. There are a lot of Normal Class PokéPageants in one year, but there could only be one Master Class PokéPageant."

"Is it like Pokémon Showcases?" Ash frowned.

"Something like that, only we still have to battle with Pokémon like how you do in Pokémon Contests. The Pokémon also have to incorporate grace while executing the moves at all times like in a Freestyle Performance in a Pokémon Showcase, and whether we move on or not depends on both the audience and judges in Appeal Rounds. In Normal Class, whoever has more points would move on to the next round just like in Pokémon Contests." May explained.

"Sounds competitive." Ash commented.

"And then in Master Class, we would have to perform individually and make our Appeal before we are pitted in battle. This time it doesn't matter if the Pokémon faints like in Pokémon Contests, since they are looking for the elegance, beauty and originality. The audience would get to decide which of the pair would move to the next rounds. Whoever won the Final Round would face the current PokéPageant Queen or King, and whoever wins that Title Match would be crowned the PokéPageant Queen or King." May squealed excitedly.

"That's a lot of information to handle…" Ash mumbled. "So who currently holds that title?"

May's eyes glinted with excitement as she took out a copy of the latest Coordinator Monthly, and flipped to the middle page, before shoving the magazine to Ash. Ash blinked as he saw a very beautiful woman with black hair and amethyst eyes with a somewhat soft smile on her face. He blushed as he realized she was rather busty as well.

"Princess Amethyst Paradinight. I heard she is the current Princess of the PAL Region." May had stars in her eyes. "How I wish I could meet her in person. Did you know that before she became the PokéPageant Queen, she actually won six Grand Festivals and collected all the 40 Ribbons from her region?"

"Whoa…" Ash was shocked at her achievements.

"And that's not all. She's also a former Kalos Queen, and she was said to be the most brilliant Pokémon Performer anyone had ever seen." May went on. "What is more, I heard she is an Elite Four member of the PAL Region!"

"WHAT?" Ash shouted. "Is she world famous or something?"

"Of course!" May gushed. "She's every Coordinator's idol. Even Solidad and Robert respects her, and they are planning to compete in the PokéPageant so they can have a chance to meet and compete with her."

"Cool." Ash nodded, starting to worry when Pakura did not return. He made a mental note to look for her if she does not show up within ten minutes.

* * *

Pakura sighed in relief, as Blaze had agreed to be her partner in the Couples' Cup. After registering, she decided to check out the Mon Petit Cheri clothing and accessories, which was one of the most popular brands in the Pokémon World. The best part was some of them were of Valerie's own design, hence why it was displayed in her brand name store.

"Wow…" Pakura was admiring a sleeveless pink dress with a brown waistband with a matching ribbon at the side of the waistband. The part where it kept the dress up was also brown along with the top hem of the dress. The dress also came with a matching purse and brown high heeled shoes. "What do you think, Sylveon? Isn't this bundle pretty?" She turned to her partner Pokémon. Sylveon nodded enthusiastically, as they got a basket to put the bundle in.

"I can't believe she won all three battles despite the type disadvantage." Blaze grumbled to his Espeon, as they followed the pair. "And she used her weakest Pokémon too." He glared at the crowd gawking at his shiny Espeon, and they backed down.

" **Well, she is the strongest trainer in the PAL Region. What is more, she used what she called the Alolan Ninetales, which was something we never seen before."** Espeon replied calmly, flicking her tail. **"She told us herself that she is the Leader of the PAL Elite."** Espeon suspected that Pakura hardly had time for herself, and had disguised herself as an ordinary trainer for the purpose of having time to do normal things. The fact that she donned her disguise even when she's out of sight of her travelling companion was proof enough.

"Can't keep up with girl power, I guess." Blaze sighed, watching Pakura comment on a clothing to her Pokémon.

" **I think it'd look good on you, Paku."** Skitty said, pointing to a valentine red dress that had a silt up the side.

"Really? Thanks." Pakura replied, as she checked for the sizes of the said dresses on the rack, and took the one that was her size. "Oh look, that one's beautiful too." She pointed to a dress that was called "Cinderella's Homemade Dress" which was an off-the-shoulder pink gown with a dark pink ribbon at the chest, two roses adorning each side of the sash and a light pink sash in front of the bottom half of the gown. She added the dress to her basket, before moving on.

"I wonder how someone can back down on their promise like that, though." Blaze sighed, watching Pakura take an elegant black purse she liked to add to her basket.

" **Are you concerned about her?"** Espeon raised a brow.

"What? No." Blaze shot Espeon a look. "I mean, you can't let a lady down by breaking a promise."

" **How gentlemanly of you."** Espeon snorted.

Unknown to Pakura, she was being watched by two girls.

"So, what do you think of her?" A girl asked the second one. "Just look at her. Don't you think she's totally perfect? Along with the cute Skitty and a beautiful Sylveon accompanying her."

"Yes, she will make a good choice." The second girl agreed as they giggled.

* * *

"I know a good place where we can eat." May suggested, as they headed to a restaurant for lunch. "You can look for her later."

"Alright." Ash nodded, as he followed May, though as they approached the restaurant, he saw an explosion and smoke coming from there. Ash and May looked at one another, and rushed over to the scene.

"All the food has been stolen!" A man cried out in distress, as the crowd murmured to one another.

"The restaurant's food?" Ash gasped. "Stolen?"

" **No way!"** Pikachu cried.

"I'll tell you…nobody steals food and gets away with it!" May gritted her teeth and clenched her fist as she was set on 'fire' and her eyes were firing as well. Ash sweatdropped as he said to Pikachu, "Well, one thing that would drive her crazy is people stealing food…."

"Come on Ash!" May shouted. "Let's find the crooks who did this!" With that, she rushed in the restaurant, with Ash following behind. They gasped at the mess that was made while the food was stolen.

"The appetizers, starters, main course, dessert and even drinks were stolen." The chef apologized. "All stolen from under my nose….I'm so sorry. And it's for our customers to enjoy too…."

"You got that right!" May shouted. "And I will get those food back if it's the last thing I do!" May took out a Poké Ball and waved it in circles, before throwing it to reveal Munchlax.

'Of course she'd send Munchlax out at times like this.' Ash thought.

" **It's been a while, Munchlax!"** Pikachu waved.

" **Yep!"** Munchlax replied happily.

"Now, Munchlax, follow the scent of the delicious food!" May ordered. Munchlax began sniffing away, catching a scent of the food in the restaurant, and went out of the restaurant to try to find the matching scent. Ash and May looked at each other before following May's Munchlax.

"It's feeding time!" Team Rocket announced, as they gorged themselves with the food they had stolen earlier. They were sitting at the forest clearing in Kalos Route 14 somewhere near the swamp enjoying the stolen food and the scenery.

"Mm, it's delicious!" Jessie commented. "Good food to go before the Couples' Cup!"

"Yup! It's good!" James grinned.

"My stomach can't get enough of it!" Meowth remarked. "This food is great!"

"Well, there are enough forbidden goodies in that icebox to feed the lot of us!" James said, as he munched on a croquette.

"All for one!" Jessie shouted.

"And yay for food!" All said in unison, just as Munchlax came running up to them, followed by Ash and May.

"No, not them again!" May groaned, remembering the fact that she ran into them stealing food back in Sinnoh. "Why do they always seem to follow you around, Ash?"

"How would I know? Maybe they are my fans or something." Ash said sarcastically. "I get tired of this too, you know. Come on, let's get the food back from those chubby thieves."

* * *

"Don't you think it'd be nice if I wore all these outfits to the Pokémon Showcase?" Pakura asked her Pokémon, as they admired a beautiful light pink dress with light brown lace at the end of each hem (as it was double layered), along with a ribbon at the neckline. There were lace at the neckline as well. Along with the dress, it had white boots with pink ribbons on it, along with pink hair bows. It even came with a luxurious looking grooming bag.

" **Yeah, you'd probably win the award of Most Fashionable Performer!"** Sylveon sniggered.

" **I think that's a great idea!"** Skitty added.

"And imagine the other occasions that would require me to dress nicely. What do you think, Blaze?" Pakura turned to Blaze, who was sitting at the couch.

"Well, I think you'd look good in anything." Blaze shrugged, blushing somewhat at the thought of her actual appearance, though he wasn't very interested in shopping for outfits.

"Thanks for the compliment." Pakura nodded, as she went to the counter to purchase her stuff. After all, there are still a few more boutiques she would like to check out before the fashion show.

"Excuse me…do you have a moment?" A voice asked from behind her, as she took her bagged purchases. Pakura turned to see two girls in kimonos, and recognized them as Furisode Girls that are studying under Leader Valerie.

"What is it?" Pakura asked, as her Sylveon tilted her head curiously.

"There is a little something we'd like to talk to you about." The second girl said.

"Do you mind?" The first girl added.

"Sure." Pakura shrugged, as she left her purchases with Blaze, before following the two girls. Blaze watched them leave with a thoughtful expression in his face.

"Hopefully she'd be back in time for the fashion show. She did mention she wanted to watch the fashion show that is going to happen this evening." Blaze commented, carrying her purchases and going out of the store.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Furisode Girls lead Pakura to a room which was engulfed in darkness, depending on the afternoon sun for light.

"Miss Valerie." The brown haired girl got down on one knee. "Please excuse us, but may we have a moment?"

"Yes, please come in." Valerie replied. The Furisode Girls entered, as Pakura and her Sylveon followed, looking at one another. What are they getting at, taking them here? She found herself face-to-face with Valerie, the Laverre City Gym Leader with her Fairy-type Pokemon surrounding her…including a Sylveon.

"Miss Valerie, I was thinking of asking this girl." The blond haired girl said. Valerie looked at her, before giving a smile and say, "Yes, I think she is perfect."

"Leader Valerie." Pakura curtseyed, as out of the corner of her eye, she watched the two Furisode Girls leave, presumably to prepare for the fashion show. "It's an honour to meet you. I'm a fan of your fashion designs. I particularly enjoy the ones under the Mon Petit Cheri brand."

"Why, thank you." Valerie smiled, as the Fairy-type Pokémon approached Pakura's Sylveon.

"You have quite the Fairy-type team." Pakura complimented.

"Thank you, dear." Valerie giggled. "You see, I had you come here because I need a favour. Would you hear me out?"

"Of course. Anything for a fellow Fairy Master." Pakura replied.

"You are a Fairy-type specialist?" Valerie sounded surprised.

Pakura looked around, and said, "Well, please keep this a secret." With that, she dropped her illusion.

"Oh my, I didn't realize you're in town…." Valerie said in awe. "...PAL Princess Amethyst Paradinight. I'm so glad Blossom and Katherine chose to approach you."

"Why don't you tell me your problem already?" Pakura said in a matter-of-fact tone. "We don't want to waste more time for idle chatter now, do we?"

* * *

"You again, Team Rocket?" Ash shouted, catching their attention. The Team Rocket members looked at them in alarm, before hastily stuffing the remaining food in their mouths, much to their shock.

"Thanks to you, we weren't able to truly relax and enjoy our meal." Jessie huffed, as she put on her lipstick.

"All I can say is I hope you have an antacid, twerp." James added. "My stomach is beginning to hurt."

"Well, that's what you get for stuffing yourself." Ash remarked.

"You crooks never change, even after a few years. Haven't you clowns learn anything at all? Are you stubborn kids or what?" May shouted.

"I say you should prepare for trouble!" Jessie started.

"And make it double!" James added.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie flaunted.

"To unite all people within our nation!" James went on.

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!" Jessie struck a pose.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" James grinned.

"Jessie!" Jessie introduced herself.

"James!" James followed suit.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James smirked.

"Meowth. That's right!" Meowth finished with a flourish.

"They just reverted back, didn't they?" May asked Ash.

"At this point I could care less about their motto." Ash muttered. 'Maybe I should pull a leaf out of Pakura's book and just interrupt them.'

" **Hey, look!"** Pikachu pointed to the ice box.

"Is that a refrigerator?" Ash gasped. "That means…."

"That is where the stolen food is!" May pointed. Team Rocket immediately blocked their way to the refrigerator.

"Even thieves worry about the quality of our food, duh!" Jessie said, as Seviper and Inkay also got into battle stance in front of them.

"And you don't have the cute twerp here to help!" James sneered.

"Why, you crooked creeps!" May's eyes were filled with anger. "Ash, let's get them!"

Ash nodded, as he took out a Poké Ball. "Ralts, I choose you!"

"Raichu, take the stage!" May chose the Mouse Pokémon.

"Wow, you got a Raichu, May?" Ash was impressed.

"Yep! I caught it as a Pikachu in Johto after I left Sinnoh." May nodded.

"Seviper, Poison Tail!" Jessie ordered.

"Inkay, Psybeam!" James commanded.

"Ralts, Psychic!" Ash countered.

"Raichu, Iron Tail!" May said. The Iron Tail hit Inkay and the Psychic sent Seviper flying into Inkay, and knocked into Team Rocket.

"Alright, Pikachu/Raichu, let's use Thunderbolt!" Ash and May said in unison. Team Rocket screamed as they were electrocuted badly, and an explosion occurred, sending them flying.

"Well, at least it's after a good meal." Meowth sighed.

"I like being shocked. It helped distract me from my stomach." James commented.

"After my Couples' Cup win, I'll shock them!" Jessie muttered.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They shouted in unison, before disappearing into the sky.

"Come on, let's get the food back to the restaurant, so we can eat. And then after that, I better buy an apology gift for Pakura." Ash said sheepishly.

"Yeah I think that's best." May nodded.

* * *

"I hope she'll forgive me." Ash sighed, as he and May gathered around the runway where Valerie's fashion show would be held. He looked around for her, but to no avail. "She said she's come attend the show, so where is she?"

"Beats me." May was helping him look around for Pakura as well. Unknown to them, a boy standing somewhere behind was also wondering of Pakura's whereabouts.

Just then, the lights at the runway turned on, and the screen at either side of the stage turned on as well, indicating the show was about to start. Smoke came out from backstage, and two vaguely familiar girls came out.

"Everyone, sorry to keep you waiting!" One girl said.

"We would be presenting Designer Extraordinaire Valerie's latest collection!" Another girl announced.

"Oh boy, I'm excited!" May exclaimed. "All the latest collections by that famous fashion designer!"

"Let's start off with an elegant dress that incorporates the colour scheme of a Pichu!" A girl with brown hair came out with a kimono-like dress that was mainly yellow with black outlines, and is carrying a Pichu in her arms. Both of them were waving to the audience as they cheered.

"Lovely!" May admired, as other models sporting dresses with colour schemes and patterns such as Wigglytuff, Mismagius, Flareon, Smoochum,Cinccino, Roserade and Munna came out.

"Pakura's missing out." Ash was getting worried. "I wonder where she went."

"All right, next up is a special model who would show off the dresses of Mega Altaria and Mega Gardevoir in an elegant fashion! Let's see the Mega Altaria dress first!"

Pakura stepped out with her Mega Altaria wearing an icy blue dress that reaches to her knees, along with cloud-like fluffs she is wearing like an accessory around her body. She was also wearing white elbow-length gloves along with pale blue silk high heels. Pakura waved to the audience, who were admiring both her beauty and the dress design.

Ash and the others looked up to the model, only to be shocked when they saw Pakura up on stage with her Mega Altaria.

'So that was where she went.' Blaze thought.

"Pakura?" Ash's jaw dropped. Pakura turned to look at him, tilting her head slightly, before taking out a hidden smoke bomb, which she threw, engulfing the stage in smoke.

Everyone looked around, puzzled, until the smoke cleared and Pakura was now up on stage with her Mega Gardevoir wearing a bridal gown, complete with a veil and white high heels. The lower half of the gown was similar to Mega Gardevoir's gown, and the upper part was decorated with lace and diamonds. Her gloves were now green and she sported a ruby necklace similar to the colour of Mega Gardevoir's eyes. The bouquet she was carrying consisted of green roses.

"I didn't know Pakura was a model…" May murmured.

"You got that wrong." Ash said sheepishly, having a feeling of déjà vu. "Let me guess, something happened to the real models?"

"Not really." Pakura informed him stiffly. "This time, Valerie made too many clothing and there were not enough models, so she asked me to help out. I said I'd do two dresses since I have this trick up my sleeve and it would make her show even more popular. Look how much they are enjoying it." Ash looked around, as everyone practically had hearts in their eyes after seeing the show.

Everyone cheered as smoke came out again, and Valerie stepped out to the runway.

"Lovely…" May said in awe.

"Everyone, thank you for coming to my show today." Valerie announced. "As usual, I use Pokémon as inspiration for my designs, because I believe that true beauty comes from nature itself. I am glad to announce that my designs had made it to the Mon Petit Cheri clothing line!"

Everyone cheered at the good news.

"Mon Petit Cheri?" Ash was puzzled.

"Ash, that's the most popular clothing and accessory brand in the Pokémon World…for women, anyway." May informed him. "It's really expensive, but it's great in quality and design. I heard even Princess Amethyst favours that brand."

"And my clothes shine the most beautifully during battles!" Valerie said. "With that, I wish to ask one of my models to battle me. Pakura, if you please?"

Pakura nodded, as she and Valerie faced off against each other in the runway.

"Come forth, Sylveon!" Valerie chose to use Sylveon.

"Gardevoir, you up for it?" Pakura turned to her Mega Gardevoir. Mega Gardevoir nodded, and got into battle stance. "You may have the first move."

"Sylveon, let's start things off with Iron Tail!" Valerie ordered.

"Dodge by using Teleport." Pakura countered. Sylveon was shocked as Mega Gardevoir vanished, and reappeared behind it.

"Use Quick Attack!" Valerie commanded.

"Keep dodging." Pakura nodded. No matter how many times it used Quick Attack, Mega Gardevoir was able to dodge it nimbly.

"Alright then….use Swift!" Valerie resorted to a long range attack.

Pakura narrowed her eyes, before saying, "Shadow Ball." The Shadow Ball overpowered Swift, which hit Sylveon. Though Sylveon was still standing, it was struggling.

"Use Disarming Voice!" Valerie said.

"Alright, Gardevoir. Moonblast." Mega Gardevoir charged a Moonblast, before firing it to Sylveon, who was still using Disarming Voice. The Moonblast hit, causing an explosion, and when the smoke cleared, Sylveon was down with swirls in its eyes.

"Sylveon is unable to battle! The winner is Mega Gardevoir!" A girl announced.

"I'm glad you agreed to battle me." Valerie shook hands with her. "Thank you."

Pakura shrugged, before mouthing, "Just keep my secret."

* * *

"Here are your items." Blaze commented, as he handed her the purchases she had made earlier at the Pokémon Center. Pakura took the shopping bags, just as Ash and May reached the pair.

"Er…Pakura?" Ash said, as May pushed him forward.

"What?" Pakura raised her brow.

"Listen, I'm sorry for breaking the promise." Ash held out a package for her. "Please accept this as an apology." Blaze and Espeon looked at one another. Could Ash be that idiot that broke his promise?

Pakura stared at the package, before taking and opening the package, curious as to what is inside. She widened her eyes slightly when she saw that it was a Summer Music Box, which was part of the Usuki collection. The music played in the box was as calming as the waves of the ocean.

"It must be really expensive." Pakura commented. "Alright, just this once, I'll forgive you. But know this: You'll regret it and don't ever do that again!"

Ash gave a thumbs up, just as Blaze and Espeon shook their heads. So he was the idiot that broke the promise.

"Who is this?" Ash asked Pakura, turning to Blaze.

"Blaze Kaminari." Pakura answered. "He's going to be my partner for the Couples' Cup."

"Uh oh…" May was trembling.

"What's wrong?" Ash turned to May.

"Don't you know?" May had a scared expression on her face. "Blaze has won all the regional Pokémon Conferences and defeated almost all the Elite Four members and the Champions. He's one extremely talented Pokémon Trainer."

"Wow!" Ash turned to Blaze with admiration. "Why aren't you a Champion, then?"

"I don't fancy myself stuck in one pathetic region handling the paperwork." Blaze yawned.

"You're the first person in history to win so many conferences and championships in a row!" Ash exclaimed eagerly. Blaze is definitely an opponent he would like to face in the future.

"Okay?" Blaze raised his eyebrow.

"Teach me!" Ash grabbed his shoulder.

"No." Blaze said bluntly.

"Why not?" Ash frowned.

"You're loud, dense, annoying, and don't have any strength whatsoever." Blaze replied.

"What did you say?" Ash was enraged. How dare he look down on him?

"Apparently you can't hear either." Blaze sneered.

"Then let's battle! If I win, you'll teach me!" Ash took out a Poké Ball, but a hand stopped him. Ash turned to see Pakura.

"Enough, Ash. It's late, and we need our rest before the Couples' Cup tomorrow. Battle him after that." Pakura hissed.

"Fine." Ash glared at him. "This is not over!"

"Whatever. Now, if you will excuse me, I will take my leave. See you tomorrow." He nodded towards Pakura, and left with his shiny Espeon.

"May, a word, if you please." Pakura said to May, gesturing for her to follow.

Ash looked worried, but May shook her head, as she followed Pakura.

Once alone, Pakura said, "I'll get straight to the point. You know he's wanted in the Hoenn Region, right?"

May nodded slowly. "How did you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes, and I listened to your heartbeat." Pakura answered. "Now, if you say a word to anyone that is hunting him that Blaze is in the Kalos Region, you know what I'll do?"

"W-What?" May was trembling with fear.

"Let's just say there won't be much for you for your family to bury." Pakura replied casually.

May screamed. "Why?"

"Because only I will handle him. Remember this, May: The PAL Region is not what it seems. I don't want to be your enemy either since you are Ash's friend, but if needed, I will go against you. Not even the fact that Ash ditched me to be your partner will cause me to have a grudge. In fact, I have nothing against you, as long as you don't say a word about Blaze's current whereabouts. Am I clear?"

As May nodded, Pakura's eyes took a softer look. "Good, I know we can agree to something. By the way, if you do tell, I will know. Come on, let's go for dinner."

* * *

"What did she want to talk to you about?" Ash whispered to May, as Pakura went to get dinner, which was a bento set consisting of rice, korokke, teriyaki, nikujaga and complete with miso soup.

"She wanted to wish me luck on the Couples' Cup, since she said I'll need it." May chuckled. "I think I do, considering the fact that she had two Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution in her arsenal."

"Yeah, I didn't know she owned them actually." Ash wondered when she switched her Pokémon team. "But why do it in private?"

"Well, that's because she wanted me to show her the Sinnoh Ribbons that I got. She got curious when I told her about the Sinnoh Ribbons." May said. "She didn't want you to know that she was interested, actually."

"What's so embarrassing about being interested in the Ribbons?" Ash was puzzled.

"Because I was somewhat unsure of whether to go for the title of Top Coordinator or for the title of PAL Duchess." Both of them jumped, and turned to see Pakura setting down their dinner. "But now I know I want to go for the PAL Duchess, thanks to her."

"Oh, it's nothing, really." May had a hand behind her head.

"Alright then, we can practice after dinner!" Ash announced, as they started on their dinner.

"I'm done eating." Pakura said, as everyone looked at her empty bento in shock. "I'll be going to strategize for the competition tomorrow."

"Hey, wait up!" Ash hastily gulped down his food, and his cheeks were still stuffed when he was done. He quickly got up to join Pakura outside.

"Don't leave me out here!" May stuffed her food in her mouth, swallowing with the miso soup before joining them.

As they trained their Pokémon for the Couples' Cup, the three wondered what the competition had in store for them.

* * *

 **HS010: The Dazzling Appeal Round! The Brilliant Opening.**

"It's time." May said, as she stepped out of the Pokémon Center. She was wearing her previous Wallace Cup outfit, which was an Arabic-themed pearl-pink veil which has a green gem at the top, pink top with saffron borders and heart on the chest area, lilac-purple skirt, saffron-colored necklace with a red heart-shaped gem, pink fabric in her waist, and brown flip-flop shoes with toe rings.

Ash on the other hand wore a formal suit found on his closet which was probably bought by Pakura, that consisted of a white dress shirt with a black jacket, followed by black pants. He was also wearing dress shoes that matched his outfit. It was complete with white gloves and a dark blue bowtie as well.

Pakura on the other hand wore a short light grey dress, which was complete with a white long fluff that wrapped around her body. She also wore black thigh highs complete with dark grey sparkle bow heels. In other words, it was the outfit with the design and colour scheme of a Cinccino shown at Valerie's fashion show. To match, she was a custom made ring on her left index finger, which the jewel was designed from a Diancie's diamond and the Fairy Gem she had bought the other day. The dress was designed in such a way that it showed off some of her cleavage and it was also a silt up the side, which made Ash and May wonder if she knew that the dress can provoke some reactions.

"All from Laverre City is infected with the Couples' Cup fever. As we all know, the Couples' Cup is part of the Wallace Cup hosted by Contest Master Wallace, and to commemorate Valentine's Day, this year's Wallace Cup has been changed to the Couples' Cup. Many Coordinators are rearing to compete hoping to win the Love Ribbon which would allow them to use it to enter any Grand Festival. Excitement is in the air thanks to all the fans who love Pokémon Contests and Valentine's Day awaiting to start the competition." Malva reported at a screen located outside the Contest Hall. "This is Malva, and I will be reporting live from the Couples' Cup itself! As usual, I'm planning to do on-the-spot interviews with participating Coordinators right away!"

The three met up with Blaze, and much to their surprise, he was wearing a casual outfit, quite a contrast to what the three were wearing. In fact, he wore a black shirt along with a leather jacket with jeans, and it was clear he hadn't put much thought to his outfit.

"Sorry we're late…" Pakura trailed off when she saw Blaze staring at her, his eyes slightly wide. "What? Is there something on my outfit?"

"I think it is your outfit. But hey, not in a bad way. I think you look gorgeous. Beyond gorgeous really but I don't know what you expect me to wear though." Blaze shrugged.

" **A suit that matches her dress maybe?"** Espeon shot him a look.

"Well, doesn't matter what he's wearing." Pakura shook her head. "At least he showed up."

"I'm so excited. We can meet new Coordinators, battle with new Pokémon and get new inspiration for our combinations!" May said, her eyes glinting.

"I'll leave you two to your devices, then." Pakura said, and she and Blaze left somewhere, presumably to discuss their strategy. As they walked, however, a voice called out to them.

"Excuse me!" Blaze and Pakura looked up to see Malva running towards them. "Are you two participating in the Couples' Cup?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Pakura frowned.

"Wait a minute…you're Blaze Kaminari!" Malva was excited, as someone as powerful as Blaze would be participating. "May I have an interview?" She held out a mic towards the two.

"Er….sure." Pakura muttered, as Blaze looked reluctant.

"Camera, please!" Malva called out, as the camera crew came over to film them.

"So, who's the lady participating with you?" Malva asked Blaze.

"Her name's Pakura Ameyuri." Blaze answered. "As far as I know, she is from the PAL Region."

"Is that so?" Malva looked interested. "May I have a word on your ambitions for the Couples' Cup?"

"I am aiming to win the Couples' Cup of course." Pakura replied. "I think I am lucky to have a partner like Blaze to help me. However, I don't want to depend on him too much in the Couples' Cup. I shall try to support him as much as I can, seeing he's er….kind of powerful."

"Speaking of powerful." Malva said. "Blaze, are you planning to challenge the PAL League Champion Amethyst next?"

"Elite Malva, forgive me for saying this, but you are mistaken as PAL does not have a Champion yet. Princess Amethyst is only an Elite Four member, just like you." Pakura said politely.

"Oh dear." Malva faltered. "I thought she was because many people called her that."

"I think they meant that she is the Contest Champion, because she is the current PokéPageant Queen." Pakura answered. "Furthermore, she is the most powerful trainer in the PAL Region, hence it's easy to mistake her as the Champion."

"I see." Malva nodded. "Thank you for telling us, Pakura. And good luck to the both of you."

"Thank you very much." Pakura curtseyed, while Blaze merely nodded.

* * *

"Welcome to the Couples' Cup, hosted by the Contest Master himself, Wallace!" A woman named Jillian Meridian announced. The Contest Hall walls were decorated with pink and red roses. Heart-shaped confetti was also falling from the ceiling. "And this year, the special twist would be that the pairs would have to work together to get the Love Ribbon!" Everyone cheered at her words.

"And now, for the introduction you've all been waiting for!" Jillian said. "Sometimes he's a Gym Leader, other times he's a Top Coordinator!" The screen showed Wallace holding the Love Ribbon. It consisted of a gold heart with a gold tiara on top of it, and the silk was pink and white in colour. "And you all know his name…"

At that, a Milotic came out of the pool with the burst of light, and used Aqua Ring and Light screen on the pool to create a glittering platform, before using Surf on the water. As soon as Surf dissipated, it revealed Wallace standing on top of the platform made by Milotic. Wallace had a new outfit which consisted of long white pants, which are connected to his teal upper shirt, leaving certain spots near his belly bare. He also wore a purple undershirt, which covered part of his chest, along with green, transparent stripes from his shoulders and a small, ripple-edged white cape, as well as a pair of tri-bracelets on his arms.

"He looks gay in that outfit." Blaze muttered, and Pakura shrugged with agreement.

"Please welcome, Contest Master Wallace!" Jillian announced.

"Hello, Kalos, and a big good morning. I'm so glad to be welcoming you to the Couples' Cup!" A barrage of pink hearts came out from Milotic and swirled around the Contest Hall.

At the backstage, every Coordinator was watching Wallace with admiration, except for Pakura and Blaze, who had the "What a show-off" look.

"Milotic's beautiful as always." May admired.

"Wow…" Ash was impressed.

"My long-time fan is here." Jessie, disguised as Jessilina, gushed. James sighed in exasperation, but did not say anything.

Pakura glared at her, as she saw through her disguise, but did not do anything, since as long as Team Rocket didn't have any evil plans, she won't attack them.

"So, who will show us the most dazzling appeal in all of Kalos?" Wallace said. "I'm here to find out." He smiled at the audience, and some females swooned.

"Thank you, Wallace. And Wallace has agreed to evaluate the performances by taking on the role as Special Judge of the Day. That's great! And now I would like to introduce our other wonderful judges. First up, we have Mr. Contesta!"

"I bid you good morning and I look forward to the spectacular performance by everyone!" Mr. Contesta said.

"Next up, it's the President of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo!"

"Laverre City is remarkable!" He commented

"And finally, from the Laverre City Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy!"

"My heart's beating faster just by being here. And Wallace is here too. Thank you for inviting." Nurse Joy said, tilting her head.

Backstage, Pakura rolled her eyes.

"And I'm your announcer, Jillian." Jillian said. "It's a pleasure to be here today. And let's see what the winners would receive." The screen appeared with a giant picture of the Love Ribbon. "The Love Ribbon! Of course, this prestigious Ribbon would be just like the Aqua Ribbon, which not only counts in Kalos, but would also count in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova! Unfortunately, it would not work in the PAL Region due to the fact that they do not have Grand Festivals. Alright then, let's do it! Let's see what our Coordinators and their partners have got. Please welcome our first entry, Jessilina!"

"Hello, hello, hello, hello!" Jessie said, as she blew kisses towards the audience from different directions. "Jessilina, the brightest star in the Coordinating World is back after years of hiatus and better than ever!"

"Pay attention, Wallace." Jessie continued. "Wobbuffet, start your engine!"

"Help her out, Inkay!" James threw his Poké Ball.

Wobbuffet came out in a sea of flowers and Inkay appeared in purple petals.

"And now if you would, feat your eyes upon this!" Jessie said to the audience. "Inkay, Wobbuffet, if you please!"

Inkay fired a Psybeam at Wobbuffet, who used Counter. Wobbuffet made use of the tail to absorb the Psybeam, which made a colourful trail when it charged towards Jessie. The two clashed, and Jessie was sent flying.

"Up I go!" Jessie said, as she was sent towards the sky.

"Jessilina's flying!" Jillian commented.

Back at the locker room, the Coordinators looked unimpressed.

"She really likes to use the flying trick a lot." Ash remarked, as Jessie got Wobbuffet to use Counter repeatedly so she could use him as a trampoline and as she did so, Inkay flew around using Psybeam to make the performance look better.

"Not really my idea of an Appeal." Pakura said to Blaze.

"It's…original, I guess." Blaze muttered back.

"She doesn't even include her partner inside." Pakura rolled her eyes.

"Talk about hogging the spotlight." May agreed.

Jessie finally ended it by landing on Wobbuffet's head, and striking a pose. "Ta-da!" She announced, to silence. "You love it, don't you? You really love me."

"Hmm…" The judges said in unison, but they had the "What kind of appeal was that?" looks on their faces.

"Ok…moving right along." Jillian said awkwardly. "Here's our next entry, let's go!"

Ash and May walked out onto the stage, where it was a normal battlefield due to their prior request.

"Riolu, I choose you!" Ash chose his "child" to compete with him.

"Glaceon, take the stage!" May chose the Ice-type Eeveelution.

Ash's Poké Ball opened to reveal blue lightning and May's Poké Ball opened to reveal blue confetti. When the patterns dissipated, it revealed Riolu and Glaceon, who landed gracefully on the battlefield.

"Alright, Glaceon, start things off with Shadow Ball!" May commanded. Glaceon nodded, and fired a barrage of Shadow Balls into the air.

"Riolu, use Force Palm!" Ash ordered. Riolu nodded, and aimed the huge light yellow blast at the Shadow Balls, which exploded in a shower of yellow and purple droplets.

"Riolu, let's use Rain Dance!" The Rain Dance enhanced the appearance of the yellow and purple droplets and May called for an Ice Beam. The Ice Beam froze the rain droplets and the yellow and purples ones, causing what looked like snow to fall.

"And now, Focus Blast!" Ash ordered.

"Hyper Voice!" May called out.

The Focus Blast and Hyper Voice combined to create a light blue glowing wave of energy in a circular shape and it hit the snow, turning them into beautiful white, yellow and purple sparkles that rained down on the stage. Everyone was mesmerized by the Appeal, as Riolu and Glaceon landed on the ground, bowing to the audience.

"And a glorious finish to a sparkling performance!" Jillian remarked, as everyone cheered. "Let's hear what the judges have to say."

"The fighting power of the Riolu matches with the icy moves of Glaceon very well!" Mr. Contesta smiled.

"I agree. Remarkable." Mr. Sukizo added.

"They showed off how adorable Riolu and Glaceon could be and how elegant they can show their moves off." Nurse Joy nodded.

"Power and technique with cuteness?" Wallace said. "Thank you for a delightful show!"

Ash and May smiled at each other as they heard the comments.

* * *

"And our next entry brings us a unique pair. Participant Pakura and her partner, which is a famous trainer you all know, Blaze!" Due to their request, the pool was provided for them to perform their Appeal.

"Clefable, time to shine!" Pakura sent out the Fairy Pokémon.

"Noivern, on stage!" Blaze sent out the Sound Wave Pokémon.

Their Poké Balls opened with a barrage of hearts and musical notes respectively, before combining and dissipating to reveal Clefable and Noivern.

"Clefable, use Ice Beam on the pool." Pakura ordered. The Ice Beam froze the pool instantly, as Blaze called out for a Draco Meteor.

"Use Moonblast and follow it up with Sweet Kiss." The Moonblast and Sweet Kiss hit Draco Meteor just as Draco Meteor separated, and it rained down hearts surrounded with either an orange or pink aura. Everyone admired the beautiful display, until Pakura called out for a Thunderbolt. The combination ended up with colourful fireworks with heart shaped ends, but they two were not done yet.

"Psychic, let's go!" Noivern's Psychic caused the Ice to chip away and the water to all come out, engulfing the fireworks, which shot through the water, making them sparkle.

Everyone gasped as the Clefable went underwater, and Noivern shot Dragon Pulse, Shadow Ball and Water Pulse, and Clefable using Psychic on them, while firing Energy Ball, Focus Blast, and Moonblast. Due to the fact that the latter three moves were shot from underwater, those moves looked like they were sparkling. Clefable used Bounce to shoot upwards and surround herself with the six moves, and shot the said moves upwards with Psychic. It then used Signal Beam to make them look like colourful meteors, and Noivern used Moonlight to make it more surreal.

Noivern used Boomburst on the water to create water rings to surround the moves, and Clefable ended it with Blizzard while spinning around, which made the moves freeze, before Noivern used Steel Wing to slash them into colourful droplets in the shape of a crystal. Everyone admired the moves, as some went to catch the beautiful ice cold crystals.

"And an elegant finish to an extremely amazing appeal!" Jillian announced, as the audience groaned at the fact that the Appeal was already over. "It looks like it was so beautiful, the audience didn't want it to end! Let's hear what the judges have to say."

"That was the most brilliant work I have ever seen! I have never seen an Appeal that could actually match PokéPageant Queen Amethyst Paradinight!" Mr. Contesta said. "I love the teamwork the two displayed, and the use of water to enhance the beauty of their moves!"

"Oh yeah, the PokéPageant Queen was something else." Wallace admitted. "I challenged her for her title during the Master Class PokéPageant two years ago, but I lost."

"Too remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said.

"My favourite part was the perfect timing the Sweet Kiss and Moonblast fused with Draco Meteor to make a wonderful combination." Nurse Joy said. "It is not easy to pull it off."

"Ah, the technique of using water, despite them not being water types." Wallace added. "Yet, you two managed to pull it off naturally, and it's a feast for my eyes."

"Wow, coming from the Contest Master himself!" Jillian said, as she turned to the pair who were exchanging looks. "Isn't it a high praise?"

At backstage, Ash was shocked. "Wallace lost to Princess Amethyst at the Master Class PokéPageant?"

"Oh yeah, he did." May nodded. "It was all over the magazines. Princess Amethyst had twice the number of votes than Wallace in the Triple Battle Performance during the Title Match. His niece Lisia…."

"Who?" Ash asked.

"Oh, she's the number one Contest star in Hoenn." May replied. "She decided to try doing Contests after seeing her uncle perform in them and then became a Contest star almost overnight. She's really talented, she became a bigger star than even Wallace himself. Like Dr. Abby and Princess Amethyst, she won the Grand Festival in her very first year with just her Altaria, nicknamed Ali."

May took out the Coordinator Monthly magazine and turned to a page. She showed Ash the picture of a girl with teal blue hair with two large bangs, clipped by a barrette that had her tiara. Ash noted that she had a Key Stone inside her tiara. "Lisia also tried to challenge Princess Amethyst for her PokéPageant title during the Master Class PokéPageant last year after her uncle failed, but she was beaten as well." May said.

"I wonder how brilliant Princess Amethyst is, if she can beat both of them that badly." Ash muttered.

"I don't know, but what I know is that she uses a lot of moves in her Appeals, and most of the time she never uses the same combination more than once. At most she would use it twice." May replied. "According to Coordinator Monthly, her so-called small Appeals can get very high marks at a normal Grand Festival. I heard she never lost a single point when she participated in the regional Grand Festivals, not even in the Final Rounds."

"Oh my…" Ash was impressed. "She's like the Contest Queen or something."

"Well, if even Wallace and Lisia idolize her, you know she's one." May shrugged.

"And with that invigorating Appeal, we now conclude the Appeal Round with a flourish!" Jillian announced. "So stay tuned for the announcement of the judges!" She bowed, as she muttered, "I won't want to be them now. It'll be hard to decide who gets to move on!"

"Well, those judges would have a much easier role to hold if they just face reality and give that Ribbon to us and be done with it." Jessie commented, before turning to James. "Right?"

"The reality that you're what? The Coordinator with the worst Appeals in the world?" A voice said. Jessie turned to glare at Blaze, who had a bored look on his face.

"Why you little brat!" Jessie wanted to attack, but was stopped when she had a katana pointed to her throat. Meanwhile, his shiny Espeon used Psychic to hold the gang down.

"Look, you are such a vain and conniving old hag." Blaze said.

"Old Hag?" Jessie was pissed off, but the blade of the throat cut deeper into her neck.

"I don't care what you do or say, but I like silence, and if you were to spew these nonsense words out of your ugly lips within my hearing range, your name will be added in my victims list." Blaze hissed.

"How dare you threaten…?" Jessie started, but Blaze gave a death glare so intense, she stopped herself.

"I wonder how you will get away from all the things you do once you get to the PAL Region, if what Pakura said about it is true. One day you'll get caught, you know." Blaze remarked, as he lowered his katana. "Anyway, please try to keep your mouth shut." With that, he walked away.

"What was that about?" James asked, trembling.

"I don't know, but I don't want to mess with him. If he goes to the PAL Region, we better avoid him." Meowth replied.

* * *

"You and Blaze did really well, Pakura!" Ash and May went up to her.

"You guys did great too." Pakura nodded. "Hopefully both of us would get in."

"How did you manage to pull off that Appeal?" May wanted to know. "It's practically at the level of Princess Amethyst Paradinight's Appeals."

"Lots of practice." Pakura sighed. "I had to get a lot of perfect timings in that Appeal. I can see why she is the PokéPageant Queen. Anyone can make a two move combination, but it was the multiple moves and perfect timing that got her the title."

"You had fun, didn't you?" Ash asked.

"Well….but it's so difficult, and I need to make use of it to stand out in the Pokémon Showcase too. Otherwise, I won't be able to take the PAL Duchess title. I don't want to depend on Blaze either. I was lucky I got him as a partner, but…." Pakura sighed.

"Pakura, I think you should have faith in yourself." May put a hand on her shoulder. "You didn't screw up the Appeal, and you and Blaze depended on each other."

"She's right." Blaze said, as he entered. "If anything, I was the one who depended on you."

"I guess." Pakura sighed again, just as Jillian announced on the television, "Sorry to have kept you all waiting, but the judges did come to a decision!"

Everyone turned to look at the television screen, as Ash said, "About time."

"And after a lengthy discussion, the Coordinators and partners moving on to the second stage would be…." Here, the camera cut to the shuffling cards on the screen. They stopped to show the pictures of the 32 participating Coordinators and their partners. "The 32 lucky Coordinators and their partners you see here!"

Jessie screamed in shock as James' and her picture wasn't among them. "I don't feel so good…." She muttered, as she literally crumbled into dust.

'Of course you won't get in.' Blaze thought. 'Which idiot would let you in after that Appeal?'

"Alright, we're all moving in!" Ash cheered, as he saw their pictures among the Coordinators moving on to the second round.

"Yeah…" Pakura looked at her picture on the screen.

"I look forward into competing for the Love Ribbon, Pakura." May said to Pakura. "From tomorrow on, you and I are rivals! After all, there could only be two winners. One Coordinator, and one partner."

"I won't lose to the likes of you." Pakura raised her brow. "Bring it on."

As Blaze watched them, he thought, 'Sorry, Ash and May. Both of us already had it in the bag the moment we registered together. You may think I am the only threat, but in reality, Pakura is the bigger threat of the two.' He can't wait to see how things work out for the Couples' Cup.

 **BP: (Questions are underlined)**

 **Phew! And I am done. One of the longest chapters I have ever done, save for the Pokémon: The PAL Chronicles Chapter 14. That one was a killer.**

 **Short message from the beta-reader:**

 **Core AI: Hey guys! I just wanted to ask if you guys would mind visiting the poll I have set up as I plan on doing a large pokemon fic of Ash's journey from beginning to end and I'm having trouble deciding the pairing. Me and BookPrincess32 plan to write this story together so I would like to figure out which pairing to do. Note that one of the options in the poll is Ash x Pakura and if this is chosen then Ash will be Pakura's first love. Well that's all I have to say and I had wonderful time beta-reading this chapter as I barely found any errors. Keep up the good work BookPrincess32. Peace** **.**

 **To confirm, I did give him permission to use the PAL Region and my OC Pakura. Do go vote in that poll as well. It might be a chance to ask for Ash to be Pakura's first love, or the request of Ash x Pakura x Cynthia. Heehee.**

 **My fingers were sore by the time I finished typing that one chapter, and I was complaining to mysterypink98 as I was typing because I promised my readers. I used to kind of write for myself, but now I do it for my readers since I didn't know my stories were liked very much. My inspirations come from here and there, and it just goes from there.**

 **I'm taking a break for PAL Chronicles and I will start writing PAL Chronicles once I post Chapter 3 of Heartsong Symphony and Chapter 13 of the Dark Chronicles, since I have a writer's block for that story. This story might be bad, since I was somewhat distracted while writing this.**

 **So I noticed that Deadpool is popular among the readers due to its funny antics, but I hope to have someone from Capcom as well. Doesn't matter if it's a villain or a hero, I want someone who can balance out the two or somehow add to the funny antics the three may have when they are together. But here is the thing though: I recently have an idea that Ash and the Elites should not be human, since most of the cast of UMVC3 are not what you call normal (Well, except Phoenix Wright).**

 **So here is what I got so far:**

 **Ash: Half Angel, Half (?)**

 **Pakura/Amethyst: Half Loric (Cêpan), Half Demon**

 **Blaze: Half Vamp, Half Werewolf**

 **Jude: Undecided**

 **Phillip: Undecided**

 **If you have any species ideas (whether pure or hybrids) for any of them, do let me know. If you wish to see any changes in the species of those currently listed, you can let me know as well, since I am not very well-versed in the various species in books or movies or anime/manga.**

 **Oh, and also for the Ashura Kurobane series, continue voting on whether Pakura and Amethyst should be two separate people, because it would be important if I wish to start on the story itself. Please check the poll for more details.**

 **Do favourite, follow and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BP: Hey everyone, I know it's been a while since I updated, but I promise I'll continue with PAL Chronicles since I already posted the latest chapter of the AV and this chapter. The reason for the break was because I had writer's block, and I was contemplating what the fate of Rosaline should be.**

 **As I wrote her, I realized it simply reminded me of my mistake of asking mysterypink98 to give me an OC (I originally intended to make all of them my own, and back then I thought it would be fun if she participated on the project since she was my best friend). It can be emotionally tiring to write Rosaline in the story every chapter, since while I do like Rosaline in a way, it simply wasn't my character, and she doesn't really fit into the general theme of the PAL Elite Four.**

 **I guess you can say Rosaline is now technically my OC since she had never specifically said what to do to her after we fell apart (Who the hell would want to read through the last rude message she sent saying all the bad things about you?). The thing is, despite all this, I want to write her off in the nicest way possible, as that is the very least I can do as thanks for creating the character for me and allowing me to use it, although I might use Rosaline for other purposes.**

 **Of course, and there is school. Been treated like crap as usual (when would they leave my personal business alone?) and contemplating on the courses I want for University. I have been studying Early Childhood, true, but it's mainly because my parents wanted it. When I mentioned my wish to not continue to study it in Uni, my dad was like, "And you just wasted three years. Do you know 90% of the people out there are not working based on their own interest?" in this sarcastic tone.**

 **Well, excuse me, he was the one that made me choose the course, with the job opportunities over interest crap speech. If not, I would not have bothered to choose it and go ahead with the course I wanted to go.**

 **HS011: The Strongest Opponents! Pakura and Blaze!**

Ash and May sat at the lobby of the Pokémon Center, deciding to chat while their Pokémon had dinner as they had made it past the Performance Stage, which made them decide to take a break rather than train immediately. Pakura on the other hand, decided to stay outside, presumably to train for the Couples' Cup with Blaze.

"Wow, Ash, I never knew you already travelled through this region!" May exclaimed. "And you watched a Pokémon Showcase before? How was it?"

"Yeah, I did. One of my friends was aiming for the title of Kalos Queen." Ash nodded. "The Pokémon Showcase surprisingly included activities such as Pokémon Styling and even Poké Puff baking."

"How did she do?" May asked.

"Well, she made it to the Final Round, but lost to the reigning Kalos Queen Aria." Ash sighed. "It's too bad, I would have loved it if she won."

"Not many people can win a major competition at their first try." May laughed. "That was why Dr. Abby was called a Legendary Coordinator after all. So tell me, are Pokémon Contests and Pokémon Showcases any different?"

"Usually Pokémon Performers must be involved in an active part of the performance in a Showcase, since Showcase performances also focus on the Trainers and their ability to perform alongside their Pokémon. I mean, in Pokémon Contests, Pokémon are always the main attraction, while on the other hand, in Showcases both of them are the stars." Ash answered.

"I can't imagine myself dancing…" May said awkwardly. "I guess that is why Princess Amethyst is such a legend after all."

"I think if you continue your hard work, you'll be able to catch up to her." Ash replied.

"Not likely." May laughed sheepishly. "But thanks for believing."

"No problem." Ash shrugged, as he started to think about what Pokémon Pakura and Blaze would be using for the Couples' Cup.

"I wonder what Pakura is doing now." May said, tilting her head.

"Probably having dinner by the looks of it. She usually eats late." Ash muttered, as he decided to take a walk around Laverre City.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pakura and Blaze were in a restaurant with the latter in a paper thin disguise (that somehow allowed him to not be recognized by the people). They got a table by the window and watched as a gentleman made an ass of himself, and by what Pakura and Blaze heard, the man had ordered a specific bottle of wine beforehand but the waiter who served them gave him the wrong bottle, causing the man to pick a fight and they are currently trying to break up the fight.

"Idiots…" Blaze muttered under his breath.

Pakura shrugged, as another waiter approached their table to take their order, and immediately fell in love with Pakura's beauty.

"Oh sweetheart you are so lovely!" The waiter exclaimed, as he produced a rose out of nowhere and offered it to Pakura. "Never before had I seen such a beauty grace the building of this restaurant. Your shiny dark hair, your sweet innocent eyes and your adorable features the rest of the way! My dear angel, my love for you grows with each…" He was cut off when Blaze grabbed a fork and stabbed it through the waiter's hand and table so he's stuck.

"Listen to me, you're wasting our time. If you aren't going to be a waiter, we'll find somewhere else to go." With that, he yanked the fork out, though surprisingly the waiter's hand did not bleed. As the waiter muttered obscenities but took their orders as he did not want to lose his job, Pakura looked somewhat amused at the scene.

"What is the point of a disguise when you attract attention anyway?" Blaze grumbled to Pakura, who merely shrugged as she poured wine into their glasses, and offered Blaze one, who accepted with a polite nod.

"Are you sure you want to battle Ash?" Pakura asked. "I know it's not wise for him to challenge you, but it's not advisable for you to crush him either. You might break him, as he loves his Pokémon very much, even if it wasn't noticeable."

"He needs to be taught a lesson." Blaze replied calmly. "It was foolish of him to challenge me, and I want to install this in him, to think before he acts next time. You are too soft on him."

"Soft is something you should never use to describe me, Blaze." Pakura wagged her finger, and smirked. "It's only the beginning after all. As we travel along, rest assured Ash would not come out unscathed."

"Is that so?" Blaze looked slightly amused, as he raised his glass. "I guess we are on the same page for this one. How about a toast for that?"

Pakura shook her head, as they toasted by clinking their glasses together, and took small sips of the wine.

"So, have you considered?" Pakura asked, setting down her glass of wine, as the food started to arrive, Blaze giving glares to the waiter so he would not linger on their table.

"It sounds too good to be true." Blaze said bluntly, starting on his meal.

"It does. After all, it's the most dangerous region." Pakura answered. "If you're not careful, you can get killed. Don't worry, though. I'm sure they'll give you a nice burial where you die. Why else do you think only the strongest can reside there?"

"The strongest, huh?" Blaze shot her a sceptical look, until he remembered his loss to her despite the fact that she had the type disadvantage for the entire duration of their battle. After all, she had used Alolan Ninetales against his Floatzel, Jynx against his Umbreon and her Whimsicott against his Staraptor. He had a dark look in his eyes which did not go unnoticed by Pakura.

"Do you know it's also the Dragon Duo's home region?" Pakura raised her brow.

This led Blaze to look up sharply. Did she know the Dragon Duo was the one who inspired him to train Dragon-type Pokémon? However, she merely gave him that mysterious smirk of hers and continued with her Steak Diane, and said, "After dinner, we get back to training. There is no way I am letting May and Ash win that Love Ribbon after what Ash did to me."

"You still mad about Ash ditching you? Girls and their grudges." Blaze looked at her sharply. "I don't think you even need that Ribbon. You aren't competing in a Grand Festival."

"Like you said, he needs to be taught a lesson. No making promises you can't keep." Pakura answered. "I'm not mad, but what Ash did was wrong. Very wrong. And I'll make sure he learns it the hard way."

* * *

Ash and walking around Laverre City, and said to Pikachu, "I'm glad we decided to compete in the Couples' Cup though. Hopefully I can help May win that Love Ribbon, though I don't know if we can go up against Pakura and Blaze, since I am not sure how far Pakura's abilities extend to."

" **I think we'll do fine, as long as we make use of our previous experiences…"** Pikachu mumbled, knowing Ash doesn't really do that. However, he had a feeling it might change, as they looked over a river as they stood on the bridge. Just then, a faint chuckle echoed through the silent night city.

"Did you hear that, Pikachu?" Ash asked, as Pikachu looked confused.

 **"Hear what?"** Pikachu replied.

"A laugh." Ash answered,

 **"I didn't hear anything."** Pikachu said. Confused, Ash didn't mention it again, though he swore he heard a chuckle. As Ash looked up, he saw a transparent male figure that seemed to be flying through the night sky.

"Whoa!" Ash exclaimed, as he took a step back. "A ghost?" This time, Pikachu saw it as well, and screamed as they made their way back to the Pokémon Center.

"May!" Ash shouted, as May turned to look at him. "In the Laverre City River! He was laughing and shining and flying through the night sky! And then whoosh!"

"Slow down Ash, what are you talking about?" May was puzzled, just as Pakura entered the room with her Sylveon.

"Something wrong?" Pakura asked coolly.

"The spirit! In the sky of Laverre City! It was glowing and then whoosh! It disappeared! I had no idea what it was and…" Ash was babbling until Pakura hit his head.

"Ouch! Ok I'm fine, just stop hitting me!" Ash winced as he realized Pakura does pack a punch.

* * *

"Ok, let me get this straight: You heard a male laugh, and then you saw an almost transparent spirit flying?" May clarified, as Pakura laid back on one of the beds.

"Yeah, it was as if the spirit was looking for something." Ash replied.

"It sounds like it came from the recent legend of the Dragon Duo." Pakura answered.

"The Dragon Duo?" Ash and May said in unison.

"Yeah. I heard of the stories back in the PAL Region." Pakura nodded. "Both of the members were renowned Dragon/Psychic specialists and they were the previous rulers of the PAL Region. People say they have the ability to communicate with all Dragon Pokémon in the draconic language, a trait that is said to belong to those the Dragons choose and something that the Dragon Clan had been seeking for centuries. They are really famous among the Dragon Trainers all around the world. However, they went missing two years ago, and no matter how hard the people of the PAL Region tried to find them, they could not even find a hair of them."

"What happened then?" Ash asked.

"They say that the Dragon Duo must have died while in their mission, and that their spirits must be watching over the regions that they have travelled through as they found attachments in all the regions and they show themselves from time to time at night where it's almost empty. Everyone loved the Dragon Duo for they were like the parents to all Pokémon and usually showered them with love, even if it was not their Pokémon." Pakura explained.

"Wow…" May was awed. "You're lucky to sight them, Ash."

However, Pakura was wearing a thoughtful expression, as if she did not believe the legend she told them. 'Could it be that the Dragon Prince is watching over based on the partner's current location? Nah, I'll just leave it. It's not as if I don't have anything else to worry about.'

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're back at the Couples' Cup for the beginning of our second stage Contest Battles!" Jillian announced. "So, Wallace, mind saying a few words to our remaining Coordinators and their partners?"

"I bid all of you lovely Coordinators and partners hello!" Wallace answered. "It's time to bring your excitement and passion and show off your teamwork to the world! And I thank you all!"

"In a Pokémon Contest battle, Coordinators and their partners have five minutes to show off their Pokémon's moves as well as their teamwork. Also…" Everyone was watching Jillian talk on the television backstage already dressed in their costumes. May turned to Pakura who was standing next to her with her Sylveon and commented, "Hey Pakura. You seem so nice and relaxed."

"Yeah, I'm feeling confident. After all, I trained last night, so I'm sure it'll help me in my battles." Pakura shrugged. "Fair warning, I change my on-hand Pokémon quite a bit, so you never know what Pokémon I'll use since like Ash I have an arsenal of them."

"And now, our second stage match-ups will be determined by a random shuffle of the Contest Computer!" Jillian said, as the pictures of the Coordinators and their partners were getting shuffled so fast they could not see who was who. Eventually, it stopped and showed the match-ups. "And here they are, presenting the second stage match-up cards!"

May and Ash realized that they were up against a boy with long wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes and a girl with short, dark blue hair and dark brown eyes. Meanwhile, Pakura and Blaze were scheduled to battle a pink haired woman with quartz coloured eyes and a man with dark grey hair and reddish brown eyes.

"Looks like we're first." Pakura commented, looking at their pictures at the top left hand corner.

"First up, huh?" May said. "Good luck! You know I'll be cheering you on!"

"Get a win and start this off right!" Ash encouraged.

'Yeah and it'll end right too when you and your partner loses.' Blaze thought.

Pakura nodded her thanks, as she beckoned to her Sylveon and Blaze to his Espeon and both of them made their way to the stage.

* * *

"It's time for our first battle!" Jillian announced, as the four contestants stood on both sides of the stage, which lacked a pool as Blaze and Pakura's opponents won the coin flip and decided not to have a pool on the battlefield. "We've got five minutes on the clock, let's go!"

"Alright, Skitty, time to shine!" Pakura threw her Love Ball, and it opened with a barrage of hearts. Meanwhile, Blaze called out, "Altaria, on stage!" and his Poké Ball opened to reveal a storm of blue musical notes. The hearts and notes mixed together, becoming musical notes being framed by hearts, and they dispersed to reveal the cute little Kitten Pokémon, who purred adorably when let out and Altaria saying its name in a musical voice.

"Roserade, take the stage!" The pink haired woman, twirling around before throwing her Poké Ball. The Poké Ball opened to pink petals, revealing Roserade.

"Toxapex, let's win this!" The man actually kissed his Poké Ball before throwing it, as it opened to a barrage of purple petals, revealing Toxapex.

'Show-offs.' Pakura and Blaze thought, as the two petal storms intertwined for a while, before dispersing.

"Toxapex?" Ash took out his Pokédex to scan it.

"Toxapex, the Brutal Star Pokémon. Toxapex crawls along the ocean floor on its 12 legs. Those attacked by Toxapex's poison will suffer intense pain for three days and three nights. Post-recovery, there will be some aftereffects. It also leaves a trail of Corsola bits scattered in its wake. Hey Ash, do you know that when the inner spikes are present, the outer spikes will sink back into its tentacles, and vice versa? Yeah, the main body of Toxapex becomes invisible when all these tentacles are closed, more resembling a hemisphere in that state. They say it's to lure Corsola close to them, since Corsola is their prey."

"E-Ehh?" May looked frightened to death when she heard the description, while the Pokédex said, "Well, what do you expect, May? There's something called the Food Chain, you know."

May was spluttering as Ash merely sighed as he knew something like that is bound to happen among living things. Just like how people kill others in the PAL Region for their crimes…Ash shook his head and decided to focus on the Contest Battle, which he noted that Pakura's opponents made the first move, whereby the woman called out for a Petal Dance while the man commanded Toxapex to use Baneful Bunker.

"Baneful Bunker?" Ash was puzzled, while his Pokédex spoke up. "Baneful Bunker is a move that protects the user from damage. In addition, any opponent making direct contact on that turn is poisoned. Like Protect and Detect, the chance of the move failing increases if it is used repeatedly. It's actually Toxapex's signature move."

"Skitty, intercept Petal Dance with Disarming Voice." Pakura commanded.

"Altaria, help out with Dragon Breath!" Blaze ordered. The Dragon Breath and Disarming Voice combo made the dragon look like it was flying through a series of hearts, which overpowered the Petal Dance and hit Roserade, sending it flying towards Toxapex.

"Hey, that's not fair!" The woman pouted.

"Pakura and Blaze is cleverly using Roserade as a shield for Toxapex's Baneful Bunker! I can't take my eyes off the beautiful yet powerful effect their combination made right off the bat!" Jillian commented.

"Why, that's just fabulous!" Wallace agreed, as one quarter of their opponents' points were lost easily.

"Darn it!" The woman quipped. "Roserade, Energy Ball!"

"Toxapex, use Blizzard!" The man tried to help her.

"Altaria, use Sunny Day, followed by Moonblast!" Blaze commanded.

"Skitty, Solar Beam, follow it up with Iron Tail." Pakura ordered. The sunlight allowed the Solar Beam to charge faster and also it made the Solar Beam-Moonblast combination all the more surreal.

Skitty then rode on Altaria, where she jumped off, doing a fancy somersault as she did so, and used Iron Tail. Meanwhile, Altaria fired a Dragon Pulse to it to make Iron Tail glow with a light green aura, and Skitty used it to intercept the Energy Ball, and before Blizzard could hit her, Altaria saved her with a well-aimed Dazzling Gleam, which made some of the reflected Blizzard hit Toxapex. The Dazzling Gleam also made the Blizzard glow in a rainbow colour, and the Sunny Day also helped in enhancing its appearance.

"And they show off some of their fancy and graceful moves in a delightful way, taking advantage of the duration of Sunny Day to make their appeals even more beautiful!" Jillian announced. With that, more of their opponents' points were lost.

"Oh my God…" Ash muttered as he saw that Blaze and Pakura have not lost a single point yet.

"Alright, Roserade, Petal Blizzard!" The woman commanded.

"Toxapex, use Liquidation!" The man ordered. Toxapex surrounded itself with water and proceeded to charge into the Petal Blizzard.

"Oh no you don't! Altaria, meat Toxapex head on with Dragon Dance and spin!" Blaze countered. Altaria glowed in a red and pink misty aura and charged towards Toxapex and spun, knocking Toxapex out and letting the water surround it into a water tornado, making Altaria glow in a beautiful light with the help of Sunny Day.

"Skitty, let's use Assist." Assist turned out to be Moonblast, and the Moonblast turned the water pink, just as Petal Blizzard surrounded the water tornado, making the combination look even more beautiful.

"Incredible! Altaria managed to make use of the water formed by Liquidation and took advantage of the opponents' moves to help with their combination!" Jillian was awed as their opponents lost even more points.

"Those two are unpredictable, and even if we study their battling styles, they would have something else up their sleeves." May gasped.

"Alright, way to go, Pakura!" Ash shouted. "Perfect rhythm and timing she's got in the battle!"

"Pakura's looking really cool out there!" May admired. "Not to mention their teamwork, it's like they know what the other will be doing!"

" **I agree!"** Pikachu added, though no one really understood what he was saying.

"Toxpex, use Hidden Power!" The man ordered, just as Sunny Day wore off.

"Altaria, Draco Meteor!" Blaze countered.

"Skitty, dodge Hidden Power and use Assist on Draco Meteor." Pakura countered. Skitty jumped as the Hidden Power balls followed her, and she ran past Roserade, who got hit with Hidden Power instead and fired Swift towards Draco Meteor just as it split. The combination looked like shooting stars were falling towards the battlefield and Skitty dodged them gracefully unlike Toxepex and Roserade who found themselves being bombarded by the combination.

"Giga Impact!" The man and woman shouted in unison.

"We shall meet you head on." Blaze smirked. "Altaria, Dragon Breath!"

"Skitty, Zen Headbutt." Pakura countered.

"Whoa, her Skitty knows that move?" May was surprised.

"Why are you surprised?" Ash asked.

"Well, I wasn't aware that Skitty can learn that move." May answered, just as Jillian announced that time was up, and when everyone checked the scoreboard, the man and woman nearly lost every single point, while Blaze and Pakura hadn't lost a single one.

"And the winner is Blaze and Pakura, along with Altaria and Skitty!" Jillian said, as the two looked rather apathetic.

"The combination of Altaria and Skitty was a wonderful one and their grace in executing the moves were powerful and effective!" Mr. Sukizo commented.

"And don't forget, it's remarkable!" Mr. Contesta added.

"It was really enthralling to see all the Pokémon out there in their greatest form!" Nurse Joy gushed, her hands clasped together.

Wallace stood up, and spread his arms. "That was elegant and exquisite, to say the least. A perfect blend and I am honoured to see it before my eyes. I have high hopes for the next battle too!" At his words, some of the Coordinators groaned as they had no idea how to win against their opponents without losing a point.

"Thanks a lot, Skitty." Pakura said, as Skitty ran towards her and jumped into her arms.

"Well, obviously choosing Skitty was the right thing to do." Ash said, clapping for his friend.

"Yeah, Skitty's cute charm along with the reflexes is possesses and it charmed the audience, and it doesn't hurt Skitty knows a lot of moves to support Altaria's powerful moves." May replied.

"Since they were enjoying themselves, I'm sure the audience couldn't help but enjoy the show too." Ash nodded. "The bar's been raised. Now we have to win too, right?"

"Right!" May grinned.

Meanwhile, Jessie was watching all the action sadly. "Sitting on the side-lines seem so sad for the star."

"Wobbu!" Her Wobbuffet popped out from behind her, and she turned to glare at him.

"Just remember the old saying, 'Failure is the mother of all success.'" James advised.

"Anything we can do for you, Jessie?" Meowth offered.

"You bet! You can turn back time and mind control the judges and get us back out there, where the action is!" Jessie pointed to the battlefield.

"What a coincidence, we're just going to pinpoint the prevalence." James said.

"And that is when we came up with a creative idea." Meowth added.

"You did?" Jessie asked.

"Yup." With that, both of them rushed off, and came back disguised as reporters, fully equipped with cameras and microphones. "Rumour has it that Elite Malva's camera crew is taking a break and you know how she works from the last Pokémon Conference." James grinned.

"So we thought you could do your reporter thing and rock the house." Meowth smiled.

Jessie gasped, before tears brimmed her eyes, touched by her friends' actions, before saying, "I will do what any great actress has done." and she changed into a reporter uniform. "When there's a scoop, Jessadia will be there to get it."

"Wobbuffet!" Her Wobbuffet said, as if to say, "I agree."

* * *

"And that means time's up! The seventh battle of the second stage is now history! And Blaze and Pakura will be moving on…" Jillian paused dramatically. At the scoreboard, Blaze and Pakura had lost none of their points while their opponents had only a single point left before their points were completely depleted. "To the Semi-Finals!"

"As expected." Blaze said, as he returned his Flygon, while Pakura did the same for her shiny Buneary.

"Awesome!" Ash cheered as Pakura and Blaze made their way backstage.

"Well Ash, hopefully you two can make it to the Semi-Finals too. Good luck." Pakura said, referring to their First Round where they had won by timing their opponents out as they only lost half their points while their opponents had one-eighth of them left.

Ash and Blaze made eye contact, where Blaze gave him a smirk and Ash frowned back, before he and May made their way to the stage to compete for the last spot in the Semi-Finals.

"Alright, you've got five minutes on the clock, let's begin!" Jillian announced.

"Greninja, I choose you!" Ash threw his Poké Ball and it opened with a barrage of bubbles, revealing Greninja, who stood with arms folded.

"Beautifly, take the stage!" May's Poké Ball opened with a barrage of hearts, and the bubbles and hearts merged and the hearts were in the bubbles for a few seconds before dispersing. Meanwhile, their opponents sent out a Dhelmise and a Litten.

"What Pokémon are they?" Ash took out his Pokédex to scan them.

"Dhelmise, the Sea Creeper Pokémon. When it swings its massive anchor, it can KO Wailord in a single blow. The soul of seaweed adrift in the waves became reborn as this Pokémon. What appears to be green seaweed is actually its body. It maintains itself with new infusions of seabed detritus and seaweed. If you'd like to know Ash, it's a Ghost/Grass type, so make sure to maintain the advantage." The Pokédex said.

"And what about the orange and black kitten?" May pointed, as Ash pointed it towards Litten.

"Litten, the Fire Cat Pokémon. While grooming itself, it builds up fur inside its stomach. It sets the fur alight and spews fiery attacks, which change based on how it coughs. It doesn't allow its emotions to be easily seen. Earning its trust takes time, as it prefers solitude. Of course, needless to say it's a Fire-type, and one of the three starters in the Alola region." The Pokédex answered. "Well Ash and May, good luck for the match!"

"Thanks." Ash said as he pocketed his Pokédex. "Let's do this!"

"Alright Litten, let's start off with Ember!" The girl said.

"Dhelmise, help out with Shadow Ball!" The boy added. The combination ended up with Ember revolving around Shadow Ball, looking like a dark coloured sun in the middle of fire planets. Due to the beauty of the move, Ash and May started losing points.

"And the first move was made with a Shadow Ball and Ember combination. What a move! The light of the fire from Ember makes Shadow Ball all the more dazzling and it's heading towards Greninja and Beautifly!" Jillian sounded excited.

"We shall meet you head on. Greninja, use Water Shuriken!" Ash commanded.

"Beautifly, use Silver Wind!" May pointed. The Water Shruiken was glittering thanks to Silver Wind and it also added to the power of the said move. The combinations collided and it exploded into showers of sparkles.

"Dhelmise, use Gyro Ball!" The boy was smirking.

"Litten, use Flamethrower on it!" The girl was nodding.

"Quickly, Greninja, dodge and use Cut!" However, the combination managed to hit Greninja, sending it flying. Ash frowned as he noticed that Greninja took more damage than usual. Ash and May also lost even more points as a result. Beautifly helped Greninja by catching it on its back, and gliding them gently back to the ground.

"Dehlmise's Ability is called Steelworker. It actually increases the power of user's Steel-type moves by 50%." Ash's Pokédex explained. Ash groaned at the explanation, as that answered his question.

"And Harold's Dhelmise's Ability is cleverly turning the tables on Coordinator May and her partner Ash! As you all know, battles are not just moves, and making use of a Pokémon's Abilities is important in any battle! Partner Harold is clearly good at doing so!"

"Abilities is another way to show off the Pokémon." Wallace nodded.

"Let's do this, Dhelmise. Metal Sound!" Harold said.

"Counter with Silver Wind!" May hastily replied.

"Let's help May out with Aerial Ace!" Greninja nodded and rode on the Silver Wind, making Aerial Ace look prettier. Greninja closed one eye as it met Metal Sound head on, but persevered and hit Dhelmise, causing their opponents to lose points, though at the cost of some of theirs due to Metal Sound hitting Greninja. However, Ash heard the girl command Litten to use Fire Blast on Beautifly.

"Greninja, turn and use Water Shuriken!" Ash commanded. Greninja turned, and fired it, hitting Litten before it could have a chance to charge the move, sending it flying and crashing to the ground. At the scoreboard, the opposing pair lost points for a failed move, and they also had one minute left before time was up.

"Alright!" May cheered. "Come on, Ash let's finish this."

"You got it, May!" Ash replied. "Greninja, use Cut!"

"Beautifly, use Signal Beam!" The Signal Beam hit Cut, making it look like colourful blades and Greninja charged towards Dhelmise and Litten.

"Wow, what a colourful weapon!" Jillian commented. "It looks like Signal Beam made the Cut from Greninja look more beautiful and powerful from the way it is glowing!"

"Dhelmise! Let's use Power Whip!" The boy commanded.

"Litten! Help out with Will-O-Wisp!" Melissa pointed to the Power Whip. As the moves fused, it looked like Power Whip was glowing with light blue flames, and Dhelmise was about to hit Greninja with the move.

"Beautifly, Psychic!" May grinned. Beautifly lifted Dhelmise holding it down and preventing it from using the move.

"A nice move from Coordinator May, which opens Dhelmise for attack!" Jillian praised. However, May saw Litten about to attack Beautifly, and got Beautifly to throw Dhelmise at Litten, which opened both for Greninja's attack, and it hit both of them with their own combination move, and their opponents lost a significant amount of points.

"Aerial Ace!" Ash ordered, not allowing an opening this time.

"Beautifly, use Gust!" May added. The Aerial Ace and Gust fused as Greninja had blue tornadoes at its hands and feet and it repeatedly hit Dhelmise and Litten with the moves, and only ended it when the Gust died down.

Just as Greninja fell back to Beautifly's side, the timer rang.

"And time's up!" Jillian announced. "And the ones moving to the Semi Finals is…" Everyone looked at the board, as Ash and May were left with a third of their original points, while Melissa and Harold were left with one-sixteenth of their points. "Ash and May! Congratulations!"

"Yes!" Ash pumped a fist in the air, as Pikachu jumped in celebration. "Thanks a lot, Greninja."

"You too, Beautifly." May said.

At the audience, Blaze and Pakura were watching the battle, their faces unreadable.

* * *

"Update: On the second stage battles, it has now been confirmed that Ash and May have won their battles and have taken up the last spot of the Semi-Final Round." Jessie, in her Jessadia costume reported to the camera James was holding. "With their consecutive victories, it's a move on to the Semi-Finals. Isn't that nice? You know what that means? Yes, I'll bring you a scoop full of Semi-Finals tomorrow, and with the Couples' Cup it's double the excitement with double the participants as we all know it's a pair that will win rather than only one Coordinator and we'll see who will win the Love Ribbon tomorrow! Stay tuned until then!" Jessie said as she waved to the camera.

"And cut!" Meowth said.

"So gang, was I gorgeous or what?" Jessie asked.

"You're the apple of the fan base's eyes." James answered.

"Tattling will get you everywhere." Jessie smiled, as Jillian approached them.

"Just great, Jessadia." Jillian said.

"Thanks, one of us just needs to be." Jessie bowed.

"So, I heard through the TV Grapevine that you're an Assistant Reporter for the Kanto Grand Festival as well as the Sinnoh's Wallace Cup." Jillian told her. "Thank you! You really helped cut the workload for Elite Malva. Goodness knows how much she is busy with her duties as an Elite Four member."

"Well, if you are ever in a professional pinch again, you just give Jessadia a jingle." Jessie smiled, as Wobbuffet popped up in front of her again, and was immediately pressed down by Jessie as she smiled nervously.

"Thanks for your help, but you're not needed anymore." Malva said coolly, as she approached and took the mic and camera away from James and Jessie. "You might help by selling some snacks."

Behind the wall, Pakura sighed at the antics of Team Rocket. It looked like they take up odd jobs as a cover. She made a mental note to tell William once she had the chance, but could not help snickering as she heard Jessie fume.

* * *

"So, it looks like either we face you and Blaze in the Finals, or not at all." Ash said to Pakura, as the three were sitting around the table at the balcony of the Pokémon Center having a late night tea. Blaze had went somewhere else, saying something about needing to think about something and can't do it when the other three are near him.

"You're right. If you two make it to the Finals, you either face our opponents, or Blaze and I." Pakura raised a brow. "Think you're up for it?"

"Of course!" May replied. "I have confidence that both of us will make it to the Finals, and win the Love Ribbon."

"Isn't this interesting?" Pakura smirked. "I can't wait for tomorrow and see how it all goes down. After all, we have seen each other battle and have an idea of what we are capable of."

"It's a battle to the finish between friends!" Ash sounded excited at the prospect. "Although I'm fighting alongside May."

"Friends or not, you better bring your A Game on." Pakura advised. "There won't be any let up from me or from Blaze."

"That's my line!" May cut in.

"Friends are forever, but so is winning the Couples' Cup." Ash remarked.

" **It'll be an interesting fight."** Pikachu said, and swore he saw Pakura nod at him.

* * *

Ash and May were nervous as Blaze and Pakura had already won against their opponents without losing a single point (again), which meant if they actually won, they will be facing the both of them.

"We can do this, Ash! We have trust in each other, we know each other's styles!" May encouraged.

"And it's the second match of the Semi-Finals! Up there, it's Ash and May! And over there, we have Terra and Riven!" At the other side of the stage stood a girl with dirty blonde hair all the way to her waist and with light blue eyes and a man with purplish red hair and dark eyes narrowed in a permanent disdain. "We've got five minutes on the clock, begin!"

"Charizard, I choose you!" Ash decided to go with his powerhouse.

"Glaceon, take the stage!" May chose her Ice-type Eeveelution.

As both Poké Balls opened, the flames engulfed the popping blue stars before dissipating, revealing both Pokémon. Meanwhile, on the other side, a combination of small black hearts and electricity combined into hearts being electrocuted before revealing a Marowak and Drifblim.

"It's Charizard and Glaceon vs. Marowak and Drifblim!" Jillian announced.

" **Come on, Charizard!"** Pikachu cheered.

Meanwhile, Blaze and Pakura were watching the TV.

"So, whoever wins will have to face us." Blaze commented offhandedly. "I guess we should study their battle styles."

Pakura nodded, and she watched the screen intently as Ash and May started their battle with Terra and Riven.

* * *

 **HS012: I'm at the height of my Primarina! The inevitable lesson.**

"Charizard, let's start things off with a Dragon Breath!" Ash commanded.

"Glaceon, use Ice Shard!" The Ice Shard surrounded Dragon Breath, making the combination look rather beautiful.

"Marowak, use Bonemerang!" Terra pointed.

"Drifblim, use Will-O-Wisp!" Riven added. The bone glowed white and it caught the Will-O-Wisp, making it glow in a light blue flame. It hit the earlier combination, which cost both sides some points.

"Well, that is some combination." Pakura said dryly.

"Their reaction time is only enough to execute one move at a time." Blaze sighed, rolling his eyes. "They need more work if you ask me."

"Glaceon, hop on Charizard and use Shadow Ball!" May ordered, as the bone returned to Marowak.

"Charizard, help out with Flamethrower!" Ash added. The Flamethrower fused with Shadow Ball, and their opponents lost points at the beauty of the combination.

"Too easy. Marowak, use Rain Dance, followed by Thunder!" The Rain Dance increased the accuracy of Thunder and helped dissipate the combination at the same time. Ash and May gasped as their points now fell behind.

"This is bad." Ash muttered, looking at the Rain Dance. "This means Charizard can't really use any of his Fire-type moves as the power would be cut in half. Wait…" He remembered what they did during the Appeals. "May, I have a plan." He said, as he whispered it to May.

"That's a great idea, Ash!" May gasped.

" **So Ash can think."** Pikachu mumbled to himself, though no one understood his language.

"You're bound to reuse some ideas." Ash shrugged, as Terra and Riven were preparing a Shadow Ball and Bone Rush combination, which made the bone glow light purple, and throwing it towards Charizard and Glaceon.

"Charizard, send it back using Dragon Claw!" Ash countered. Charizard's claws glowed green and it hit the bone back towards Marowak and Drifblim. It caught both off guard and they stumbled and got hit, causing Terra and Riven to lose points.

"Glaceon, use Ice Beam on the rain!" May pointed to the rain, as Glaceon froze it to turn them into snow.

"And it looks like Glaceon is taking advantage of the Rain Dance by turning them into snow, negating the effect of weakening Fire-type moves by preventing it from raining on Charizard!" Jillian admired. "And the beautiful move also costs Terra and Riven some serious points!" Ash and May grinned as they caught up to Terra and Riven in terms of points.

"Oh no you don't. Drifblim, Psychic!" Riven pointed to Glaceon.

"Not if I can help it. Overheat!" The Psychic caught Overheat instead of Glaceon, and Drifblim struggled to keep Overheat at bay.

"Help out using Bone Rush!" Terra commanded, as Marowak spun the bone to send it back to Charizard.

"Flamethrower!" Ash countered, as both attacks met in the middle.

"Oh my! Two fiery attacks going head-to-head!" Jillian wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Oh, I'm loving this!"

"Now, May." Ash said.

"Glaceon, Ice Shard!" May pointed to the two Pokémon. The Ice Shard hit both Marowak and Drifblim, and distracted them, causing both Overheat and Flamethrower to hit them and also costing Terra and Riven a lot of points.

"What a move! Charizard distracted Marowak and Drifblim, allowing them to be open for attack by Glaceon! A great teamwork demonstrated by Ash and May!" Jillian commented, as the judges looked on with approval.

"Ugh, we forgot about Glaceon." Terra groaned, as Marowak was damaged by the super effective move.

Riven growled, and said, "Quick, use Charge Beam!"

"Dragon Rage!" Ash countered. The Dragon Rage overpowered Charge Beam, hitting Drifblim.

"Ah! Drifblim!" Riven shouted with worry, as Drifblim fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes, which instantly cut their remaining points in half.

"That wasn't the plan, but I'll take it." Ash shrugged. "After all, I'm more used to Pokémon battles."

"And that's it! Time's up!" Jillian announced. "So, moving right along to the Finals is…" Here, they looked at the scoreboard. Terra and Riven were almost out of points, whereas Ash and May had almost half left. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's Ash and May!" Everyone cheered as she announced the winners.

"We won, May!" Ash cheered, and hi-fived May. Pikachu was cheering and clapping for Ash's victory.

"Both teams should be proud. All the Pokémon were amazing!" Mr. Sukizo said.

"And remarkable!" Mr. Contesta added.

"It was clear to me what great examples of well-trained Pokémon those Pokémon were!" Nurse Joy complemented.

Wallace stood up, and said "Just excellent. Now, that's a truly spectacular battle!"

"That is a huge win for us." May smiled. "And next up, it's us against Blaze and Pakura in the Finals."

"Looks like it's us two against Ash and May." Pakura said from her seat.

"So, what are your thoughts and feelings?" Malva asked, holding out a mic towards Ash and May.

"Well…nervous, but great." May answered. Ash nodded, agreeing with her words. Pikachu gave a nervous smile, and mumbled something.

"Good luck for your next match! Do your best, and I'm sure they'll love you, Princess of Hoenn May and Ash, the winner of the Kalos Conference." Malva said. "Kalos Region misses you very much!"

"Er…thanks." Ash scratched the back of his head modestly, as Malva turned back to the camera.

"And reporting live, we have seen many beautiful Pokémon and dazzling team combinations used in battle by various pairs! But the pairs who stand out the most are Coordinator May and her partner Ash and Coordinator Pakura and her partner Blaze! Both teams will be duking it out in the Final Round to see who gets the Love Ribbon and the extra special prize for the partner. Stay tuned to see who the winner is!" Malva announced, smiling at the camera.

* * *

"So, we've been here at Laverre City for the past three days with never ending thrills and chills! But now, it's time for what you've all been waiting for!" Jillian said in the mic. "The Couples Cup's Final Stage!"

"After watching that battle between your opponents." May said. "I feel nervous, but my Pokémon and I are so ready to go! Let's give them the best Contest battle they have ever seen!"

"Whoever wins, no hard feelings?" Ash asked, smiling at Pakura and Blaze.

"Alright." Pakura shrugged.

"Don't expect us to go easy on you." Blaze smirked.

"Don't expect you to." May replied, looking at Blaze warily.

"And the two pairs of finalists have made their grand entrance!" Jillian announced excitedly. "On this side, we have Pakura and Blaze, and on the other side we have May and Ash! May is from Petalburg City in the Hoenn Region, and is currently competing in Pokémon Contests within the Sinnoh Region!"

"This will be a treat for all you Contest fans out there! So let's cheer these two talented Coordinators and their partners for making it this far. Not to mention their stunning Pokémon as well." Wallace announced. "I welcome you to my stage!"

"Thanks!" Ash and May said in unison, while Blaze and Pakura shot Wallace looks like they thought he was crazy and as if to say, "Can we just get on to the battle already?"

"The time limit of the Final Stage is five minutes. Let's go!" Jillian announced.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash pointed.

" **Alright, let's do this!"** Pikachu hopped into the battlefield.

"Venusaur, take the stage!" May threw the Poké Ball as it opened to reveal a barrage of pink petals, revealing Venusaur.

"Milotic, on stage!" Blaze threw his Poké Ball and it released a big blue droplet before making a spectacular splash to reveal Milotic.

Pakura laughed, as she said, "Primarina, time to shine!" She threw her Luxury Ball and it opened in a large amount of pink bubbles, revealing Primarina, who landed next to Milotic.

"Oh my, what a beautiful Pokémon! I never seen it before." Wallace admired, as he knew immediately it is at least part Water type from its appearance.

"What's that Pokémon?" Ash asked the Pokédex, pointing at Primarina.

"Primarina, the Soloist Pokémon. It controls its water balloons with song. The melody is learned from others of its kind and is passed down from one generation to the next. Since its singing voice is its chief weapon in battle, this Pokémon's Trainer must prioritize the daily maintenance of its throat at all costs. Fun fact Ash, Primarina also uses water balloons as an alternative weapon, and they are released as they dance, and are controlled by its voice too. In the moonlight, the balloons glitter and create a beautiful scene. The dangerous part is that some of the balloons are explosive and triggered by touch, which can be used in battles as they use non-explosive balloons as platforms to tease their opponents. It's the final form of Popplio, one of the three starters of the Alola Region and is a Water/Fairy type."

"Oh my…" May was at a loss of words as she eyed the Pokémon, and she pointed. "Wait, look, it's wearing something!" She pointed to a crystal on Primarina's neck.

"It looks like a Z-Crystal." Ash said thoughtfully. "So Pakura does have access to other Z-Moves."

"What are they?" May asked curiously, but she was cut off when Wallace said, "It's as beautiful as a Milotic and perfect for Pokémon Contests. I am definitely going to catch and train one for myself to help vary my performances!" The audience murmured in agreement as they admired the beauty of Primarina.

"Well, they are distracted, let's make our move." Pakura said to Blaze. "Primarina, start things off with Energy Ball."

"Help out with Whirlpool, and follow it up with Blizzard!" Blaze ordered. The Whirlpool turned green thanks to Energy Ball and the Blizzard got mixed into Whirlpool, causing the Blizzard to be mixed into the green water tornado which can be seen when it was spinning, making the combination look beautiful and glowing. This caused May and Ash to lose a few points.

"Ash, we got distracted. Come on We got to counterattack!" May said. "Venusaur, use Solar Beam!"

"Psychic, go!" Blaze was not going to leave any openings.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!" Ash countered. Pikachu was about to shoot the Electro Ball, only in the next second Milotic used Dragon Tail to send Primarina upwards and it was in Pikachu's face. When that happened, Primarina winked at him.

"Use Attract." Pakura grinned. Hearts flew and hit Pikachu, causing him to be infatuated, and be hit by the combination as he fell.

"And Primarina intercepts the attack with a point-blank Attract! What a clever move, as they opted to attack Pikachu first while waiting for Venusaur to charge Solar Beam so that their combination would hit!" Ash sighed as he saw that he and May lost even more points, though they are left with more than half. However, he knew at this rate both of them would lose the battle, as Pikachu is practically out of commission as long as Attract was in effect.

"Scald!" Blaze ordered.

"Moonblast." Pakura added. Both of them combined to form a pink Scald and shot it at Solar Beam, which overpowered it, and hit Venusaur. Fortunately, Venusaur was not affected by the Burn Status.

"We're getting overwhelmed here…" May whispered.

"Sing, go." Pakura pointed. Primarina sings a beautiful lullaby and coloured musical notes came from its mouth when it sang. The musical notes hit an attracted Pikachu, who fell asleep, which also cost points from Ash and May. Meanwhile, Blaze and Pakura had yet to lose a single point.

"Oh no!" Ash gasped. "Pikachu, wake up!"

"And Pikachu is rendered asleep by Primarina's Sing! Blaze and Pakura is leaving no openings for their opponents to exploit!" Jillian was awed at the combination between Blaze and Pakura.

"Let's see if Pikachu can shake himself awake with the bond he has with Ash." Blaze folded his arms.

"You're right, but we should target Venusaur now. It's our chance." Pakura whispered back.

"Don't worry Ash, I got your back!" May said, as Venusaur got Pikachu on her back so that he would not get hit by the attacks.

"Thanks May." Ash gave a wry smile. "I'm sure Venusaur is a lot stronger than in the last Wallace Cup, it can handle the two of them."

"Don't bet on it, Ash." Pakura called out. "Primarina, Aqua Jet, followed by Bubble Beam." The Bubble Beam surrounded Aqua Jet, making it look like something out of a water performance. This caught Wallace's attention as Water was his specialty and he was struck by the beauty of the move, which allowed Pakura and Blaze to widen the gap between their points and Ash and May's points.

"Venusaur, Petal Dance!" May countered.

"Milotic, stop Venusaur using Ice Beam, and fire the attack back using Icy Wind!" The Ice Beam froze the petals, and May started to panic, as Milotic fired it back with Icy Wind, hitting Venusaur. The Ice Beam also rendered the petals sharper and Icy Wind helped make them sparkle. How was she going to stop an opponent like Blaze?

"Pakura." Blaze said.

"I know." Pakura replied. "Primarina, Sparkling Aria." Primarina burst into a song, emitting many bubbles that floated upward, while Milotic used Surf, and the bubbles from Sparkling Aria was making Milotic shine as it crashed down towards Venusaur and a sleeping Pikachu.

"Venusaur, Vine Whip!" May countered. However, it was not enough to cut through the wave, and though it was not very effective, it did deal some damage due to the power of the moves.

"And Primarina executed Sparkling Aria, a move we have heard of but never witnessed before our eyes until now in an elegant way to make Milotic sparkle in a beautiful light damaging Venusaur and Pikachu at the same time! I have never seen such a sight in my life! Beautiful yet powerful!" Jillian sounded impressed. Unfortunately, the combination was enough to wake Pikachu up.

"Pikachu, good for battle?" Ash asked.

" **Yeah. What did I miss?"** Pikachu replied, and gasped when he saw the scoreboard. They had only less than three minutes left and Blaze and Pakura still had not lost a single point, while they are only left with a quarter of their points.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Venusaur, Sludge Bomb!" May added.

"Too easy. Psychic." Pakura ordered. Primarina's eyes glowed blue and threw both Pikachu and Venusaur up in the air.

"Catch Pikachu using Vine Whip!" May hastily said.

"That's what we're waiting for." Blaze shook his head. "Milotic, send Primarina up using Dragon Tail once more, and fire a Twister!" As Milotic did so, Pakura said, "Now, Primarina, use Acrobatics."

"What? But Primarina would get mixed in too!" May protested.

"You're forgetting something." Blaze smirked. "Twister is a Dragon-type move. Primarina is party Fairy, so Dragon-type moves won't work on her."

"He's right." Ash gritted his teeth.

Primarina glowed light blue and slammed into Venusaur and Pikachu, sending them into the Twister and as she went in, and Twister glowed blue from the inside, as if a secret glowing treasure was behind the obstacle they call a tornado, which dispersed revealing an unscathed Primarina alongside a damaged Pikachu and Venusaur. Primarina created a bubble and bounced on it, landing next to Milotic.

"Looks like Blaze made use of the fact that Fairy type is immune to Dragon-type moves to deal damage to Pikachu and Venusaur without harming Primarina. Clever move!" Jillian was firing up.

"We can't give up now." Ash was determined. "Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"

"Let's see who's faster then. Primarina, Dazzling Gleam!" Primarina turned out to be faster, and Pikachu was hit by the attack.

"And that Volt Tackle's been neutralized! Plus, the Dazzling Gleam dealt damage to Pikachu." Jillian commented.

At the same time, Blaze said, "Milotic, Icy Wind one more time!" The Icy Wind caught on to the rainbow coloured rays of light which made it sparkle, and used it to direct it to Venusaur.

"Wow, Milotic made use of its partner's moves to make it more beautiful and to damage Venusaur!" Jillian was awed. "And the latest move got the audience simply speechless." As if on cue, the audience was cheering.

"Your determination is simply inspiring, Ash." Pakura commented.

"You're a very powerful opponent, Pakura." Ash replied. "I admit, I underestimated you skills."

"Let's end this." Pakura said. "Primarina, Shadow Ball."

"Disarming Voice!" Blaze commanded. The Shadow Ball caught on to Disarming Voice, making Shadow Ball fly with trails of hearts behind it.

"Well then, let's respond with our final move." Ash said. "Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"

Pakura simply smiled, as she decided not to interfere with the combination.

"Venusaur, use…" May was cut off when Blaze said, "Milotic, Blizzard!" The Blizzard hit both Pikachu and Venusaur, and their earlier combination hit them.

"You should not leave any openings to an opponent. You won't know when they turn the tables." Blaze said calmly, turning to Pakura.

'He'll make a good assassin, that's for sure.' Pakura thought as she sweatdropped.

"That's it, time's up!" Jillian announced. "That was a perfect Final Stage, where we get to learn something new and witness something dazzling! A tough as nails battle, heated and beautiful as well! You all know, winner takes all! So, without further ado, the winning Coordinator and partner of the Couples' Cup is…" Here, they all turned to the scoreboard, where Blaze and Pakura hardly lost any points, while Ash and May were left with less than one-eighth of them. "Pakura and Blaze with their Primarina and Milotic!"

"I kind of expected it." May sighed. "They were really strong."

"Yeah. I'm happy she won though." Ash nodded. "We did our best to try and break their combination, but she actually beat us."

"Their Pokémon did shine, but ours shone brighter." Blaze said to Pakura.

"Pakura, congratulations!" Ash smiled.

"That was a battle that brought out the true inner beauty of all four Pokémon." Mr. Sukizo said. "I enjoyed watching and learning from the battle."

"Yes, it was extremely remarkable!" Mr. Contesta added.

"All four Pokémon were in perfect sync with their Coordinators and partners." Nurse Joy gave her input. "I wouldn't be surprised no matter which team won."

"And now, it's time for Wallace to say a few words to our big winners, Pakura and Blaze!" Jillian announced.

"That was wonderful. You displayed true elegance out there and the beauty and performance of your Primarina and Milotic in the Final Round is truly outstanding. A dazzling end to a lovely contest. Pakura, you're truly a Coordinator of the highest order and your teamwork with Blaze is a feast for the eyes." Wallace said to them.

'If only you knew her achievements in the Contest World.' Blaze thought.

"I just have one question: May I ask where you got your Primarina from?" Wallace asked.

"That's your question?" Blaze said incredulously.

"I got my Primarina from the PAL Region as a Popplio." Pakura answered.

"The PAL Region?" Wallace was surprised, before composing himself. "Why thank you. Next time I have the time, I will travel there to find one for myself. I'll get Elite Jude for not telling me about this beautiful Pokémon." He shook his fist, as everyone except Blaze and Pakura laughed. "Anyway, I am privileged to present you with the Love Ribbon and for Blaze, a free pass to a fancy restaurant for two that can be used any time for your win at the Couples' Cup. Fun fact, all orders would be free when this is used." Wallace's Milotic surrounded the Love Ribbon and the pass with a water ring, and sent it towards Pakura's and Blaze's hand respectively. As the prizes were being sent, Wallace said, "Please, take it and enjoy it."

"Thanks." Pakura said, as Blaze merely nodded. Skitty and Sylveon cheered, while Espeon flicked her tail calmly.

"Way to go, Pakura!" Ash said, as he was standing at the audience's seat and clapping alongside May.

"Alright!" Pakura and Blaze shared a hi-five.

"I am truly happy to have met such a wonderful group of Pokémon, and even a beautiful newcomer I am sure no one expected but showed such a wonderful performance and combination. I wish that someday, in the very near future, we will meet here again for another exciting event! The next Wallace Cup!" With that, Milotic fired a Hydro Pump that somehow formed into a shape of a heart and sparkles rained down on the audience.

* * *

"So, you ready for this?" Blaze asked, as he and Ash stood on either side of the battlefield at the Pokémon Center. Pakura sighed as she stood on the middle planning to act as referee.

"I'm ready." Ash replied.

"Fine, then." Blaze said. "You sue all of your Pokémon on hand against my Espeon." Here, he indicated to the shiny Espeon lazily walking around his feet. "If you win, I'll teach you and you can have the passes I won earlier and you can take anyone out for dinner with you. If you lose, you leave me alone and…"

"And?" May prompted.

"And I use the passes to take her out to dinner tonight." He pointed to Pakura. "After all, I do want to use my passes as quickly as possible."

"Leave Pakura out of this!" Ash glared at him. "She has nothing to do with it."

"Why, do you like her?" Blaze shot back, and Ash fell silent.

Blaze took his silence as a no, and said, "Then it shouldn't be a problem. So, what's your first Pokémon?"

Ash took out his first Poké Ball, and said, "Ralts, I choose you!" He threw it to reveal the Feeling Pokémon, who gave him a hug around the legs.

"I love you too..." Ash gave a playful roll of his eyes. "Let's battle together!" He pointed towards Espeon, and Ralts nodded.

Pakura winced, but said, "Battle begin!"

"You may have the first move." Blaze offered. "Sooner we get this over with, the better."

"Ralts, let's use Psychic!" Ash commanded. Ralts nodded and lifted Espeon in the air, but Espeon did not seem fazed.

"Is that all?" Blaze asked, and Ash glared at him as he knew Blaze was mocking him. Blaze shook his head, and said, "It's obvious you don't know the difference between our skills and experience. Shadow Ball!" Espeon fired a Shadow Ball despite the Psychic holding her down, and fired it at Ralts. The Shadow Ball hit, and Ralts fell with swirls in her eyes.

"One hit was all it took…" May was horrified.

Pakura looked away and said, "Ralts is unable to battle. Ash, please send out your next Pokémon."

"Don't worry, Ralts. You did well." Ash cradled Ralts, as Ralts sighed in contentment at being held. Ash smiled and said, "Return." and with that, he returned Ralts back to her Poké Ball. He took out another one, and threw it. "Riolu, I choose you!"

'Ash please just forfeit…' Pakura thought, as the battle between Riolu and Espeon began. However, when she saw the determined spark in Ash's eyes, she knew he would never do that, as she watched Riolu being taken down with a powerful Psybeam.

"Riolu is unable to battle!" Pakura announced. "Ash, please send out your next Pokémon."

* * *

"And Greninja is unable to battle! Espeon wins! Which means, the winner is Blaze." Pakura gritted out, as Ash lowered his head, and returned his Greninja. 'It must be one of his strongest Pokémon to be able to knock out all of Ash's Pokémon with just one hit. He should be able to defeat Rosaline and Jude from his current level.'

"You have lots more to work on if you wish to defeat me." Blaze said, and turned to Pakura. "Our dinner is tonight. I'll pick you up at seven. Don't be late." With that, he turned and left.

" **Are you alright, Ash?"** A tiredPikachu was shaking him.

"Ash…" May sounded worried, as Ash quickly ran towards the Pokémon Center. "Ash, wait!"

However, Pakura held out an arm. "Let me handle this." With that, she went after Ash, and found him sitting on one of the couches.

"Thanks for your help, Nurse Joy." Ash mumbled as Nurse Joy's Aromatisse wheeled his Pokémon, including Pikachu away. She walked over, and sat down next to him. Ash held his head down, and his eyes were shadowed.

"Ash, look. There was no way you could win in the first place. A Pokémon battle is a battle between the bonds, to see whose is stronger. While your bond with your Pokémon is enough for you to sense and interpret what your Pokémon is saying, Blaze's bond with his Pokémon is so deep to the point that he can actually understand exactly what his Pokémon is saying. That is the level of the PAL Elites should you challenge them one day. It's still the beginning, you have time to train and bring your Pokémon to their level." Pakura explained. "You were too rash in challenging him."

"I know, I guess I wasn't thinking too clearly, and I can't back down." Ash looked away. "His power is frightening and I can't even comprehend the speed of the moves until it's too late."

"Cheer up, Ash. Who else can your Pokémon depend on in times like this?" Pakura asked. "I think you have a long day, you should sit down and have a meal. How about I bring something sweet back for you?"

"That will be great…" Ash forced a smile, as a small, light green Pokémon with several flowers surrounding it floated past them. From the tiny pink nurse hat on it, it must have belonged to Nurse Joy.

"What's that Pokémon?" Ash wondered, as his Pokédex floated out.

"Comfey, the Posy Picker Pokémon. It attaches flowers to its highly nutritious vine. This revitalizes the flowers, and they give off an aromatic scent that has healing effects, which can recover the abnormal status of itself and its allies. Baths prepared with the flowers from its vine have a relaxing effect, so this Pokémon is a hit with many people. Oh, and it is a Fairy-type." Just as the Pokédex said this, Comfey floated to Ash and placed its garland of flowers on his neck, and he felt relaxed and soothed.

"A perfect Pokémon as Nurse Joy's assistant." Ash sighed in bliss. "Though I'm sorry you'll have to go for dinner with him."

"Don't be. I can handle myself." Pakura replied. "You just worry about your Pokémon for now. You had a tiring day, after all you just battled in the Couples' Cup and now you went up against Blaze, and you know he defeated most of the Champions around the regions, and he did recently defeat Champion Diantha."

"He did?" Ash was surprised.

Pakura nodded. "Yes, it was in the news. However, she kept her position because Blaze didn't want it. Anyway, you should spend some time exploring the functions of your Pokédex. They contain a lot of information, even on people." With that, she ruffled Ash on the hair, and left, knowing May can take things from there and Ash will be alright.

Pakura walked past May and nodded, and May rushed over to Ash and invited him out for dinner at the fast food restaurant, which would be her treat.

"Are you alright, Ash?" May asked, as both of them settled down to a dinner of hamburger and fries at the said fast food restaurant. "You seem quiet, and you're hardly eating."

"Yeah, I'm fine May. I kind of expected the loss against Blaze." Ash replied, smiling. "It's not the first loss I have dealt with after all. Like Pakura said, Blaze is at a whole other level and it was reckless for me to challenge him. Don't worry about me."

"And there's also our loss to Pakura and Blaze earlier, huh?" May said sadly, as she munched on her burger. "I really wanted to win that Love Ribbon. Looks like I'll have to depend on winning three more Contests in Sinnoh before I can enter the Grand Festival. It's almost as if Pakura is an expert in Contests. Her Primarina was really dazzling today."

Ash frowned, as he drowned his French fry into the ketchup. "I don't think she is an expert. She never really mentioned that she had been in Pokémon Contests before. I mean, her name wasn't heard of in the Contest World, right?"

May shook her head. "No, not in any news that I know of, and I always follow the Contest sections. Didn't you say that she is going for Pokémon Showcases?"

"Yes, but it's going to be her first year in it." Ash answered, before smiling. "Hey, but what matters is that we had fun in the Couples' Cup, right? We were able to work together as a team, and make it to the Final Round. I am sure the Pokémon had fun too."

May smiled, and nodded. "Yup. It's been a long time since we did something like that. And it was great to see you doing well with your Pokémon. I really missed travelling with you."

"You too. It has been what, years since we last met each other?" Ash placed his head on his hands. "I do miss travelling with you and all the other friends I had, but I need to continue my quest of being a Pokémon Master! Different goals would lead us to somewhere different. Have you met Dawn when you were travelling to participate in Contests?"

May shook her head. "No, because we keep going to different regions. Hopefully our paths would cross and we will battle in the Grand Festival."

"I look forward to watching that." Ash munched on his burger, and took a sip of his drink. "After all, back then Dawn idolizes you with your nickname of Princess of Hoenn and all."

"She's an amazing Coordinator." May agreed.

"I have an idea. How about the next time we meet, we will meet our goals of becoming Champion and Top Coordinator?" Ash proposed.

"I'd love that." May grinned, as they toasted their soft drinks. "Wanna race to see who gets there first?" she asked grinning. Under the current condition it was most likely she could win.

"Very funny, May." Ash looked somewhat annoyed. "But Grand Festivals are no joke, I mean they are like Pokémon Conferences after all. I've seen them and you should know as well." Ash answered. "I guess I'll take a long while to collect the 12 parts of the four Symbols, since I just started my travels in the PAL Region."

May grinned. "Well, I guess it's good I had a head start." she teased Ash, as they both laughed and decided to enjoy the last night they have together before Ash and Pakura departed back to the PAL Region.

As Ash laughed, he wondered what if Pakura is enjoying herself at her dinner.

Just then, the TV report came, and he watched as Malva announced Pakura and Blaze's big win on the Couples' Cup and commented it was not a surprise considering who Blaze was and wished them luck in their future careers no matter what they choose.

* * *

As Ash laid on his bed, the door opened, and footsteps he was sure belonged to high heels came towards his bed. It stopped in front of him, and he felt someone sit down on the bed. The hand gently took the blanket away, and a familiar vice said, "Get up…I know you're not sleeping. It's only nine after all."

Ash opened his eyes and saw Pakura in a beautiful black rose dress that is off the shoulder, and left nothing to the imagination at her figure and chest. Her hair was up in a bun with shining accessories, and she looked really great, even if some strands of hair were falling. "I thought I'd come check on you again after dinner."

"Oh. Hi, Pakura." Ash greeted. "Well, it was a tiring day like you said. So how was dinner?"

"Food was good." Pakura replied, as she clicked on a lamp to increase the brightness of the room. However, she did not mention she was used to the cuisine due to her status. "Blaze was not exactly a gentleman tonight, but we had good conversations together. Then again, extremely good looking boys always have that kind of attitude. It's like they have to line up in front of Arceus to get extreme good looks for the price of bad attitudes as a package."

Ash laughed, as Pakura asked, "So are you alright?"

"Of course! Why do you ask?" Ash smiled.

"I don't know. Because you've been acting sort of funny after the Couples' Cup and the battle with Blaze. And as your new travelling companion, I just thought I'd ask." Pakura shrugged. "I mean, I know I only became your companion very recently, but I have the feeling you're not the type to back down from the challenges a region offers. PAL may rough you up, but just know I'll be here to help you, so don't worry too much about it. It's just the beginning. You'll improve in time."

"Well, we'll see. I'm trying not to worry about it too much, though." Ash grinned.

"I can tell you're not the type to give up despite your losses. Believe it or not, I have seen your battles in the Pokémon Conferences and every time you go to a new region without giving up on your dream, and you finally won the Lumoise Conference. You better not give up on me now that you're here." Pakura warned.

"How did you know?" Ash was surprised.

"People in PAL love Pokémon Battles more than anything. Even Ai, whom you just met, believed in you already." Pakura remarked, as if they were meeting for tea at the Carlyle or whatever. "Call it a women's intuition, but you have your promise to May as well, don't you?" She made a little waving motion in her hand, and the pink diamond ring mixed with Fairy Gem sparkled as she did so.

Ash just stared at her in horror, as her women's intuition proved not to be correct, but completely accurate. 'How did she know that?'

"Look." Pakura reached out and grabbed his hand gently. "Don't forgot about your friends, who believed in you, who will be waiting to see your name in the newspapers and TV as a Champion. They may be out there trying to accomplish their dreams, but I am sure they are waiting so that they can be happy for you. May is a good example of it. The path has been difficult, but it never stopped you. And your friends know it, but it doesn't stop them from believing in you. And I hope I can believe in you too." She gave his hand a squeeze and left the room, leaving Ash to think about what she said.

* * *

The next morning, May and Pakura had shook their hands near the train station with Ash and Blaze watching, and as they let go, Pakura said, "You know, now I know what it feels like to have the wonderful feeling of being one with my Pokémon not just in battles but in creating something beautiful for the audience to enjoy. My Pokémon are all battle based after all."

"Better hold on to that feeling Pakura, because I would not lose, and you better watch me!" May boasted.

"Good that you have your spirit back." Blaze nodded coolly.

"Blaze! Good luck with all your upcoming battles." Ash smiled, trying to put aside the fact that Blaze had utterly beaten him last night.

"I don't need it, but thanks. Good luck to you too, I guess." Blaze shook his head, and made eye contact with Pakura.

"Thank you." Ash said politely. "May, I regret you didn't get to taste Pakura's cooking though. I mean, hers was the best even better than Brock's, I daresay."

May laughed. "Oh come on, Ash, it's not as if we won't meet again. And next time, I expect a meal from you, Pakura."

"Sure, whatever you say. Good luck for the rest of your Sinnoh Contests." Pakura answered.

"Thanks! And Pakura, lots of luck into you getting to the Master Class Pokémon Showcase." May replied. "And lots of luck to you too Ash for getting into the PAL Pokémon League."

"He needs a lot of training, but don't worry, I will take care of it." Pakura muttered. "And Blaze, do consider what I said."

"Oh I will, alright." Blaze nodded, as they shook hands politely, and Ash and Pakura boarded the train.

"Bye guys!" Ash said, as he and Pikachu waved to May and Blaze as the train departed Laverre City. May waved enthusiastically, while Blaze merely looked on, and left as his phone rang and he left to answer the call.

* * *

 **HS013: Water Pokémon Off the Hook.**

Ash and Pakura were in Herz Town once more at a secluded Route, having stopped for a rest after the tiring events in Laverre City. The Pokémon were all our relaxing, as Pakura started a fire and both of them sat by it while Pakura made some snacks for themselves to eat.

"How are the snacks doing?" Ash asked Pakura.

"Be patient, Ash." Pakura told him. "Rome wasn't built in a day, you know. Besides, it's good to relax and enjoy ourselves for a change."

"Yeah." Ash agreed. "After that Couples' Cup and that battle, I'm worn out."

"That is why today we do whatever we want." Pakura replied.

Ash nodded, as Pakura served the snacks and even roasted some marshmallows for themselves, feeding some of them to their Pokémon. Ralts really seemed to like them, as she kept asking for more and almost neglected her own snack. Just then, a Golisopod appeared next to Pakura's Primarina.

"What's that Pokémon?" Ash wondered, as he took out his Pokédex.

"Golisopod, the Hard Scale Pokémon. With a flashing slash of its giant sharp claws, it cleaves seawater, or even air right in two. It battles skilfully with its six arms, but spends most of its time peacefully meditating in caves deep beneath the sea. It is a dual Bug and Water type. Oh boy, that's a strong looking Golisopod."

"But it doesn't seem very friendly." Pakura commented, as Golisopod engulfed Primarina in a one-armed hug. Primarina gasped and struggled against its grip as it pinned her down.

"Primarina!" Pakura shouted. "Hey, let go of my Primarina, you big bully!" However, Primarina used Moonblast on Golisopod, making it let go of her, and she returned back to Pakura's side.

"Your Primarina's a beauty. Be grateful he's doing this." A voice said, and both of them turned to see an arrogant looking boy smiling at them. He had light brown hair that is combed back, apparently to look stylish with dark brown eyes. He was also carrying a fishing rod and other fishing equipment.

"So that's your Golisopod." Pakura replied, as she walked towards him. "Why did you make it grab my Primarina?"

"My Golisopod is just attracted to your Primarina. It's showing love. You should order Primarina to be good and let my Golisopod do whatever he wants to her since she's a wimp anyway."

"You take that back." Pakura warned.

"Why should I?" The boy laughed. "I mean, it's true girls are of the weaker gender here and what female Pokémon do is to breed more Pokémon for us trainers to catch. I mean, Primarina is already hiding behind you." The boy laughed as true enough, Primarina was shaking somewhat as she looked at Golisopod. "But then again, I guess that's to expect from a female Primarina. If it was any good, it would just let my Golisopod breed with her."

"You know, there are a lot of great female Pokémon out there!" Ash was angered. "And her Primarina is a great Pokémon who have won the Couples' Cup Final Round!"

"Yeah, a beauty contest." The boy was bored. "That's all girls do, huh? Besides, look at her Sylveon, Skitty, Cinccino and Gardevoir. They look cute but like wimps if you ask me. Bet they are all female. It's pretty obvious they are made to be a breeding machine by the male Pokémon, come to think of it, it'll be just like you." He pointed to Pakura.

"Why don't you explain the female Champions?" Pakura shot back.

"Hey, they probably slept their way up." The boy laughed, as Pakura had to hold Ash back from leaping onto his throat.

"Want to battle?" Pakura asked, anger clear in her eyes.

"Hey, I'd love to battle, but I've already got other plans for today." The boy held up his hands. "Come on, Golisopod." He said as he returned his Golisopod. "Better work on your Primarina so she'll be a good partner to my Golisopod."

"How about your work on your attitude and looks?" Pakura countered, as the boy walked away.

* * *

"He had nerve, thinking girls cannot match up to boys." Pakura muttered.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about." Ash agreed, as he stopped when he saw a bunch of people walking past with fishing rods. "Hey, everyone's got a rod and reel."

"I think there might be a good fishing spot somewhere." Pakura said, and stopped a boy wearing a cap backwards. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, today's the annual Water Pokémon Fishing Competition." The boy replied.

"A Water Pokémon Fishing Competition?" Ash was puzzled.

"Sounds like an idea. Come on, let's go." Pakura grabbed his hand and dragged him to follow the crowd at the site of the competition. At the site, everyone gathered around a makeshift stage near a lake which lead to the secluded forest area of Herz Town. A man walked to the mic and said, "May I please have your attention while I explain the rules of our Water Pokémon Competition. You may use any type of rods, reels or lures you wish. There are no restrictions. You are permitted to catch as many Water-type Pokémon as you can within the allocated time limit. However…" He took out a Lure Ball.

"You are only allowed to register one Water-type Pokémon and must be captured in the Lure Ball. At the end of the competition, we will verify the rarity of the Water Pokémon and the weight, and whoever Pokémon is the rarest and the heaviest will win! First prize is this trophy…" Here, he indicated a gold trophy with waves at the top. "And a year's supply of chocolate bars!"

"You may only use one Pokémon to help you in capturing your Pokémon and you must register them when you sign up." The man said.

"Which Pokémon should I choose?" Ash wondered.

"I think choose one with the type advantage." Pakura replied. "And you have one on your shoulder." She indicated Pikachu.

"Oh yeah." Ash smiled at Pikachu.

"Next please." A woman said, as the same boy they saw earlier said, "My name is Sven, and my partner will be Golisopod." The Poké Ball opened to reveal a Golisopod.

"Hey, that must be the kid we heard about." A girl said, awed. "He's supposed to be great."

"I heard he won every Water Pokémon Fishing Competition he was ever in." A man added.

"Yeah, he was on television." A third person said. "They say there was no ordinary trainer who could beat him."

"Well, I guess they must know a winner when they see one." Sven sighed arrogantly and laughed.

"Yeah? I have some news for this conceited brat." Pakura sneered, as Ash turned to her. "I will beat him at his own game."

"I'm not sure Pakura, everyone here says the kid's a real winner." Ash muttered.

"Hey, they said ordinary trainers can't beat him. Since when were we that?" Pakura countered. "After all, I have fished for Water Pokémon before, and Primarina is perfect for it."

"Yeah, you're right." Ash nodded. "He insulted your Primarina and all your Pokémon…"

"And he's not getting away with it." Pakura finished, as she went over to the woman and said, "Please sign up my Primarina as my partner."

"Alright." said the woman.

"I want Pikachu to be my partner." Ash said.

" **Yeah!"** Pikachu nodded, as the woman smiled and registered them.

* * *

"Lend me your Pokédex for a while, Ash." Pakura said, as she got ready her fishing equipment.

"Er…sure, but what do you want it for?" Ash asked, looking over Pakura's shoulder as she typed on a setting called a Ride Pager, where it showed the list of Pokémon available for rides. She selected two Lapras for both her and Ash, and waited, and two Lapras came swimming up to them.

"Wow, what are these?" Ash said, as they climbed onto the seats located at the back of the two Lapras.

"It's called a Poké Ride. It's where certain Pokémon are trained as Ride Pokémon to help people travel or perform other tasks. Different Ride Pokémon have strengths suiting them to different tasks. The institution called the PAL Transit helps in the administration of Ride Pokémon and training them into doing so. Sometimes, people use them to travel, but of course, they have to pay a fee to do so, hence the bag at their side." Pakura nodded towards the waterproof bag at Lapras' side. "There is a monitor for the members of the institution to make sure we do not manhandle them and we pay the correct fees. Otherwise, they'll send Hunters after us. Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah." Ash and Pikachu nodded.

"Well, look who it is. It's Ebony and her pretty weak Primarina." Sven laughed as he stopped next to them on a boat.

"My name is not Ebony, and at least my Primarina isn't a bully." Pakura pointed out dryly, as Golisopod looked at Primarina with this look on his face that Primarina didn't like.

"I'd love to stick around, but I got a competition to win. Perhaps if I win, I'll have you as a prize." Sven laughed, as he sped away.

"All right! Time to catch something awesome!" Ash said.

"And beat those two sexist bullies." Pakura grinned, as the signal for the competition sounded. Both of them cast their lines into the water at the same time, and waited. Just then, they heard Sven say, "Alright! I got a bite!"

Pakura and Ash looked at each other, as they watched Sven try to pull the line in with Golisopod getting ready to attack whatever he fished out. Pakura noticed Ash was watching Sven intently, and she smirked. If she played her cards right, she can get away with her little revenge without Ash knowing her real abilities. She used her psychic powers to increase the speed of the reel and Sven stumbled a little as he realized the Pokémon had let go of the bite.

"He was too fast on the pull." Pakura sighed, as Ash laughed. "Hey Ash, watch out for the bobber. If it moves, then it's the time to quickly reel in your line. Do regulate the speed of it though. If you do fish a Pokémon, it's a good thing to give it Pokémon Food to build a close relationship with it."

"Where did you learn all these?" Ash asked.

"Someone taught me." Pakura answered. "I have a friend who likes Water Pokémon very much." As she said it, she thought of Jude.

"Hey, me too!" Ash grinned, thinking of Misty, just as they heard a splash.

"Wait did he just release the Wishiwashi?" Pakura asked, as they saw a small white fish go back into the lake.

"Oh, we catch little guys like that to get warmed up." Sven claimed. "Right, Golisopod?"

" **Right!"** Golisopod replied.

"The next Pokémon we will catch will be rare and really big." Sven went on.

"Just like your ego and your mouth." Pakura rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket dressed as tourists sat on a boat as Meowth said, "If we win this competition, we win the chocolate bars!"

"Hey, look!" James pointed to Ash and Pakura riding on Lapras, and listening to the two talk about Ride Pokémon.

"Ride Pokémon huh?" Jessie said. "Now I think of it, a lot of people were riding Pokémon in the PAL Region. I want that!" As she said it, Pakura turned towards their direction, and they quickly shut their mouths. Unknown to them, however, she already knew they were there, and as they waited, they got impatient as Jessie hit the lake with her rod. "These stupid Water Pokémon obviously don't appreciate my beauty!"

"Hey, hey, settle down." James was holding her back, as Jessie said, "Well, maybe if I use an ugly lure, I'll get the Water Pokémon. I'll use the Meowth lure. Meowth, just use any move when you see a Water-type Pokémon" Jessie grabbed and tied Meowth up with a rope, and attached him to the end of the fishing rod and a rock before throwing him in, the rock making sure he stayed sunk with the help of a breather. "With this, we're sure to win the trophy."

"Not just the trophy, but also the marvellous amount of deep dark deliriously delicious chocolate!" James added, though an unknown force suddenly tipped Team Rocket over and into the lake.

Jessie spat water from her mouth and said, "What happened?"

"I think our boat just capsized." James replied. "Where's Meowth?"

Meanwhile, Pakura turned back and snickered. 'Jessie really needs to cool off.' She thought, but frowned as she sensed Meowth swimming looking for Water-type Pokémon. Just then, a line wrapped around Meowth and started pulling.

"Alright! Meowth got a bite!" Jessie said, just as Ash said, "Hey, I got a bite!"

"Wait, Ash!" Pakura said, as she sensed Meowth at the end of the line. "Stop pulling!"

Ash frowned, but did as he was told. "Why, Pakura? That thing was fighting back, it might be a winning catch."

"Yeah?" Pakura raised a brow, as she pointed back, as Team Rocket was nearby fishing out Meowth, and much to their dismay, he had nothing. "I'm afraid that's not a Water Pokémon."

"Oh dear…" Ash did not seem to recognize Team Rocket, making Pakura sigh inwardly.

"Hahaha, tough luck, little boy." Sven laughed, as he sped past Ash and Pakura. "You'll win first prize in the fishing rod catching competition." Ash clenched his fists in anger at his words. Pakura, seeing Ash's angry expression, secretly used telekinesis to flip Sven into the water, and Ash and Pakura laughed as they got their Larpas to swim past him.

"And you'll win first prize in falling into the water competition." Ash countered.

* * *

"The wind's changing direction." Pakura said, as Ash looked up. "This will affect where the Water Pokémon will swim towards. We better change our position. Follow my lead." She nodded towards her Lapras and commanded it to go south, and Ash's Lapras followed. "That direction is most likely where the Water Pokémon would be."

They saw Sven speed past them as he said, "Hang on, Golisopod!"

"If he beats us there, he'll catch the rarest and heaviest Pokémon!" Ash said.

"Not really." Pakura said calmly. "He can catch the heaviest all he likes, but if someone else catches the rarest, what would happen?"

"What are you saying, Pakura?" Ash asked.

"I'm saying that we should gun for the rare category rather than the heavy category." Pakura answered. "In terms of the heavy category, he most likely will get it in the bag from his experience. But we can beat him if we catch the rare ones instead and put him at a stalemate. That ugly bigmouth will not win without a fight. Speed up, Lapras!"

As the Lapras caught up to Sven's boat, Ash said, "Hey Sven, looks like a boat can never beat a real Water-type Pokémon, huh? Can't your boat go any faster?"

Sven gritted his teeth as he increased the speed of his boat.

"Wanna race?" Ash asked grinning. "You got one."

As they raced, they saw Team Rocket's boat and both gasped.

"Lapras, turn quickly!" Pakura commanded, as Ash copied her and they avoided Team Rocket just in time. Sven, however, used their boat as a ramp and flies right over them. The wave he made when landing flipped Team Rocket over.

"What a reckless kid." Ash sighed. "Will they be alright?" He nodded towards the sinking Team Rocket members.

"Just let them be." Pakura answered, as she led the way.

* * *

"Now this looks like a perfect spot for fishing." Pakura said, as she looked up, and groaned. Sven was already there, fishing. He looked up, and grinned. "I figured you'd follow me up here. Maybe if you're quiet, I'll let you have one of my rejects."

"Really, Sven, this attitude won't get you popular with the girls." Pakura sighed. "If you think girls are weak, what does that make Princess Amethyst?"

"Ah, she's probably just another girl who would jump at the chance to be in bed." Sven shrugged. "I wouldn't mind bringing her to bed myself and let my friends share her."

'That's it! You're so dead when this competition is over!' Pakura thought, as she held an angry Ash back. 'After all, I am not the nicest person in the region anyway.'

Later, when they were fishing, Ash said, "Hey, I got a bite!"

"Don't lose it!" Pakura called out.

"I won't!" Ash started to reel in while remembering what Pakura said to him, and caught a pink Jellicent.

"Alright, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash called out. Pikachu jumped up, and shocked Jellicent, and Ash threw the Lure Ball. The Lure Ball caught Jellicent and Ash smiled as he caught the Lure Ball.

"Perfect capture!" Pakura grinned. "Nice teamwork."

"Great job, Pikachu." Ash smiled.

" **Thanks."** Pikachu nodded.

"Whoa, that's a big one!" Sven said, as he struggled to bring in the reel. "Ok, Golisopod, get ready!" Just then, a Gyarados appeared, and Sven commanded, "Go, use a Razor Shell so I can capture it!"

Golisopod nodded and attacked it, and threw it into the water.

"Now, wear it down with Fury Cutter and Pin Missile!" Sven ordered. As Pin Missile sent Gyarados out of the water, Sven threw the Lure Ball and caught the Gyarados.

"Yeah, I think that's the biggest and rarest Water Pokémon in this lake." Sven commented. "It's a guarantee win." He turned to Pakura and said, "Caught anything yet, Ebony?"

"It's true they say Gyarados is the heaviest and rarest Pokémon seen in the lake." Pakura mused. "Emphasis on the word seen. And not yet, but soon enough."

"Ten minutes. The competition would end in just ten minutes." The announcer said.

"If you want to catch second place Ebony, you better hurry!" Sven remarked.

"Ten minutes is plenty of time." Pakura replied, just as a bite got to her lure. "Got it!"

"Can't let this one get away." Ash said.

"I'm sticking to this one, and I got one shot." Pakura smirked, as she used her strength to pull the Pokémon out, and Tapu Fini was at the end of her lure.

"Oh my goodness, what's that Pokémon?" Ash took out a Pokédex to scan it.

"Tapu Fini, the Land Spirit Pokémon. The dense fog it creates brings the downfall and destruction of its confused enemies. Ocean currents are the source of its energy. It is the guardian deity of Poni Island located in the Alola Region, and it can control water. People say it can create pure water that will wash away any uncleanness. Ash, while Tapu Fini is really rare in the Alola Region, it is actually one of the fishable Pokémon in certain lakes in the PAL Region or be found in the deep end of forests. Just look hard for them." The Pokédex said.

"Alright, Primarina, let's use Moonblast. Follow it up with an Energy Ball." Primarina nodded, and fired a Moonblast at Tapu Fini, and followed it up with Energy Ball. When Energy Ball hit, Pakura threw her Lure Ball, and caught Tapu Fini instantly.

"You caught it, Pakura! Looks like a winner." Ash grinned.

"Thanks, Primarina." Pakura smiled, as Primarina blushed.

* * *

"The competition is now over. If you fail to catch a Water Pokémon, we have a commemorative badge for you." The badge turned out to be a picture of the Water-type starters and their evolutions from all the regions.

"Look, Jess." James said, as he admired the badge. "Isn't it commemorative?"

"Who cares about you winning some cheap trinket, when we could have won the first prize?" Jessie huffed.

"You mean those chocolates?" Meowth asked.

"If those twerps had not butted in like they always do, we would have been the winners." Jessie grumbled.

"Yeah, we want to get first prize." Meowth smiled. "And why not get the Ride Pokémon while we're at it? If we take the chocolates and the Ride Pokémon and escape by the lake, Team Rocket will be…"

"Living the life!" Jessie and James said in unison.

"And then we can call it the Ride Pokémon Unit!" Meowth added.

* * *

"And now, last but certainly not least, we have Gyarados that is captured by Sven and his Golisopod!" The Lure Ball opened to reveal the Gyarados and the scale measured its weight. "And let's see what the scale says here…two hundred and thirty kilos!"

"Yeah!" Sven cheered.

"Guess he's going to win this one too!" A boy muttered.

"Looks like it." His friend replied.

"I'm number one once again!" Sven announced arrogantly.

"Wait a second!" A voice said, as Pakura calmly walked up the stage. "You may have won the heaviest Water-type Pokémon, but I am sure this Pokémon is rarer than Gyarados."

"Good luck, Pakura." Ash encouraged.

" **All the best!"** Pikachu added, as the Lure Ball opened, and everyone gasped.

"It's Tapu Fini, one of the rarest Pokémon you would ever find even in this region!" The announcer gasped. "It looks like while Sven wins the category of heaviest Water-type Pokémon, Pakura wins the category of rarest Water-type Pokémon!"

Pakura smirked at Sven, who growled. "Looks like it's a tie, huh?"

"The rules say there could only be one winner, how do we decide who that is?" Sven demanded.

"The trainers and their Pokémon partners will have to participate in a Pokémon Battle." The announcer replied. "Whoever wins would become the winner of the competition."

"A Pokémon battle, huh?" Pakura grinned.

"We'll wipe these female wimps!" Sven said confidently.

"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with." Pakura answered, folding her arms.

* * *

"This battle is between Sven and his Golisopod and Pakura and her Primarina!" The announcer announced, holding two flags, one green and one red. "Good luck and let the battle begin!"

"Let's go, Primarina!" Pakura threw her Luxury Ball to reveal her Primarina.

"Golisopod, go!" Sven threw his Poké Ball to reveal his Golisopod.

"You may have the first move." Pakura offered.

"Don't mind if I do. Golisopod, use…" Just then, they were cut by smoke bombs being thrown in the water, and exploding, while a net coming down towards the Ride Pokémon located at the side.

"Not again…" Pakura gritted her teeth.

"What's going on here?" The announcer asked, looking at the boat where Team Rocket was.

"Oh no…" Ash groaned. "Them again."

"If you ask, what is wi…" Jessie could not even get the words when she was cut off by Pakura saying, "Skitty, Blizzard!" Skitty purred and fired a Blizzard at them.

"Come on, we just got a cool new motto!" Jessie protested.

"No one cares." Pakura replied. "Now give back the Ride Pokémon."

"Sorry, they belong to the Team Rocket Ride Pokémon Unit!" James replied, as Meowth started to snatch the chocolates and shoved it into the bag.

"Ok, that's it. Primarina, Ice Beam." Pakura commanded. The Ice Beam managed to freeze Meowth's hands and made him drop the bag of chocolates, which Pakura caught easily, and tossed them back into the box.

"Hey, they stole our chocolate back!" James commented.

"And we swiped it fair and square!" Meowth added,

"We deserved to keep that prize!" Jessie protested as Ash said, "Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Pikachu rode on Primarina and leapt off her as he landed an Iron Tail to their net, which freed the Ride Pokémon.

"You deserve a shocking booby prize!" Ash countered. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Team Rocket screamed as they were shocked by the Thunderbolt, and the boat exploded, sending them flying.

"No chocolate…" James said.

"No Ride…" Jessie mourned.

"No Water Pokémon…" Meowth muttered.

"And no dignity! Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They shouted in unison.

Pakura turned back to Sven. "Back to business."

"Why don't you have the first move, girl?" Sven said arrogantly.

"Alright. Excuse me, all moves are allowed, right?" Pakura asked the announcer.

"Of course. Mega Evolutions and Z-Moves are allowed as it is a Pokémon Battle." The announcer replied.

"Good. Two hits is all I need." Pakura smirked. "Primarina, Psychic. Follow it up with Oceanic Operetta." Primarina held Golisopod down, and he struggled to get out of Psychic. As he was doing so, Pakura did a beautiful hand wave dance as Primarina surrounded herself with Z-Power and gathered a huge ball of water accompanied with a pretty melody and sent the ball of water crashing towards a bound Golisopod. When the attack hit, the water came crashing down on everyone.

"Golisopod!" Sven shouted, as it was clear it was a One Hit Knockout.

"Pakura and Primarina have won the battle and are the competition winners!" The announcer said, as Pakura and Primarina hi-fived each other. Sven clenched his fists and stomped off.

* * *

"You can't eat all these yourself." Ash commented at the huge amount of chocolates.

"Of course not. I'll keep thirty percent of the bars for myself and my Pokémon, and I'll give the rest away. Let's see. Taking these thirty percent away…" Pakura set aside the chocolates. "It's a hundred bars for my friends, forty bars for Towa and his brothers, a huge box for your mother and another box for your Pokémon back in the lab. Half a box for your Pokémon on hand, which leaves me with thirty-five bars. And it's for you, to thank you for being there with me all the way." Pakura handed him the amount of bars.

"Oh, you don't have to…" Ash was blushing.

Pakura smiled, as she said, "Take it. I insist."

"Well, thanks a lot, Pakura." Ash smiled, as he accepted the bars.

"Oh, by the way, could you take care of my bars for me?" Pakura said. "I got to make a call real quick. Take care of my Sylveon as well, won't you?"

"I will!" Ash laughed, as she left.

Meanwhile, Sven was fuming as he lost to a girl. How can a girl like her beat him, an undefeatable Champion of the competition?

"You really pissed me off tonight, Sven." A cold voice said. Sven turned to see an extremely beautiful girl with perfect assets.

"Well, well, look what we have here. So, what about a night out together? I am sure you and I could…" He was cut off when Pakura, in her real appearance, tore Sven apart with her telekinesis.

As his head rolled to her foot, Pakura impassively called the Cuida Foundation, where they ran the various Pounds all over the region to take in abandoned or unwanted Pokémon to come pick up some dead trainer's Pokémon, before making her way back to Ash so they can continue their way to Natus City.

* * *

 **HS014:** **Rowlet, Save Your Home from the Persian!**

A panicked Rowlet quickly flew to the Herz Town Marketplace, looking for something. As it saw the wind chime, it brightened up, and took it along, flying back towards the secluded forest area.

It flew towards a cave, where its injured parents and older siblings were, and placed the wind chime in front of a Pokémon that looked like a Persian, except it had a grey-blue body and its face had a different shape, being larger and more rounded with noticeable jowls. Its eyes were in a half-closed state, and it has a blue jewel on its forehead.

The Persian went over to examine the wind chime, and narrowed its eyes, shouting something at Rowlet, pointing at the wind chime. Rowlet merely tilted its head as Persian pointed at the fruit that it had stolen, and when it saw Rowlet about to sleep, Persian shouted at Rowlet, and pointed to its family, who were injured and their bandages needed changing about three days ago. A Decidueye shook its head and said something to Rowlet, but Persian smacked it with a Night Slash. Rowlet nodded in panic, and flew away back towards the Herz Town Marketplace.

When it was flying, it smelt something sweet, and saw something skipping along the forest floor. It saw it as a mangosteen, and proceeded to chase after it.

Meanwhile, Ash and Pakura noticed it was getting dark, so they decided to camp out for the night. Luckily for them, they still had the extra food Nagahisa had packed for them and their Pokémon to eat and it saved some cooking time. After setting up camp, they started a fire and sat around it, looking at the flickering embers. Pakura frowned, as she turned her head towards the direction of the forest.

"Is something wrong?" Ash asked her.

"No, nothing." Pakura replied, though she could not shake the feeling something was lurking in the forest. "More importantly, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah." Ash nodded. "I got a lot of time to think about it when you went for that dinner."

"You know I'll be there all the way, right?" Pakura asked.

"I was hoping so..." Ash smiled, as they fed the snacks to their Pokémon. As the moon started to reflect the sun's light shown down to them in the darkness and the realization that it was getting late, Primarina put out the fire with a simple Water Gun, while both Pakura and Ash retreated to their tents, bidding each other goodnight.

* * *

"Hey, Ash" Pakura said, as they travelled deeper into the Route in Herz Town towards Natus City after breakfast. Ash looked her way, wondering what she wanted. "Before we go to the next Gym, why don't you train up your Pokémon? I can help you."

"That's an idea." Ash grinned, as he ran off, while Pakura was searching her bag. "But I guess I can look for some new Pokémon." As he ran off, however, he heard someone shouting from behind him.

"Wait, Ash!" Pakura shouted. "I forgot to give you something." she said. Ash turned around.

"What is it, Pakura?" Ash asked her. She stopped in front of him, catching her breath slightly and said, "Geez, stop running off before I finish. I forgot to give you these." She pulled out a box of different Poké Ball types, and handed it to Ash. "You can check your Pokédex for the different types of Poké Balls available and which Pokémon the Poké Balls will work better on. I bought them while I was in Kalos."

"Are they empty?" Ash asked.

"Yep!" Pakura nodded, as Ash packed all of the Poké Balls into his bag. "After all, you'll need them when you want to catch a Pokémon and last I checked, you hardly have any."

"Oh, yeah." Ash scratched his head sheepishly. "I guess I forgot about them."

"Now you remember." Pakura sighed. "Don't let your experience go out of your head every time you go to a new region. Think about what you learnt from your previous journeys."

"Alright." Ash nodded.

"Good." Pakura shook her head. "If you need more, we can always stop by the Poké Mart. Just say the word."

"Sure, sure." Ash nodded. "Thanks a lot, Pakura!"

"Also, you better change your Pokémon up once we get to Natus City." Pakura reminded him, as Pikachu followed Ash deeper into Herz Town, as he started searching for new Pokémon to catch with the new Poké Balls given to him by her.

Suddenly, Pakura smelt something sweet, and a Bounsweet was skipping along but she was able to discern the panic she was feeling with her ability to sense emotions. She quickly took Bounsweet into her arms just as a wild Rowlet appeared.

"Whoa, what's that Pokémon?" Ash wondered, scanning Rowlet with his Pokédex.

"Rowlet, the Grass Quill Pokémon. This wary Pokémon uses photosynthesis to store up energy during the day, while becoming active at night. Silently it glides, drawing near its targets. Before they even notice it, it begins to pelt them with vicious kicks. It's a Grass and Flying type by the way."

"How dare you try to eat the poor Bounsweet?" Pakura glared at Rowlet, as she cradled the trembling Bounsweet.

"Bounsweet?" Ash was puzzled, as his Pokédex said, "Leave this to me. Bounsweet, the Fruit Pokémon. A delectable aroma pours from its body and this scent has a calming effect on people, so they are often used as living air fresheners. However, due to this, they are often swallowed whole by Toucannon lured by that wafting deliciousness as it would be mistaken for actual fruit. Although it's too sugary for human consumption, Bounsweet's sweat can be watered down into a juice with just the right amount of sweetness. You know Ash, while fleeing danger, Bounsweet usually skips along in a way that does not convey its desperation. As a result, no one ever comes to help it. It has been known to drive away enemies by rotating its calyx, but it becomes dizzy afterward. It is a pure Grass type Pokémon."

Bounsweet smiled as she let off another aromatic smell, and everyone felt relaxed as they smelt it. However, Rowlet decided to try and take the Bounsweet again, prompting her to spin and deflect Rowlet away.

"Of course, if the enemy notices Rowlet from above, the vicious kicks do nothing and the Rowlet would suffer from the vicious attack instead…" Ash's Pokédex muttered.

"I suppose Bounsweet have to get used to this." Pakura sighed.

"Maybe it's just really hungry?" Ash asked Pakura, as Bounsweet attacked with Razor Leaf, and Rowlet fainted and fell from the sky.

" **Look out!"** Pikachu said. Ash panicked and ran to catch the falling Rowlet, hitting the ground in the process.

"Ash!" Pakura ran over to him to check if he was ok. Seeing no injuries, she sighed. "You're really reckless."

"We should help the Rowlet." Ash muttered.

"Whatever you say." Pakrua shrugged, as Bounsweet chose to remain on her shoulder as they decided to stop to help the Rowlet. After setting up the camp, they set up a makeshift Pokémon bed from pillows and a blanket to cover the Rowlet while it rested.

"I guess I should make something for the Rowlet." Pakura commented.

"Please." Ash nodded, as Pakura set up her cooking station to make something nutritious yet delicious for the Rowlet. Bounsweet jumped on Pakura's shoulder eagerly and Pakura asked, "Would you like something to eat too?"

Bounsweet nodded enthusiastically, as she laughed. "Alright, you'll get some too." Just then, she heard a groan and Rowlet blinked its eyes open. Ash and Pikachu leant over it as it blinked a few times, before opening its eyes fully.

"You okay there?" Ash asked. The Rowlet tilted its head, eyes still half open, but nodded.

Ash smiled. "Thank goodness! Come on, Pakura is making something for you." Rowlet stood up as it saw Pakura come up to him with a plate of food. Rowlet jumped up enthusiastically as she came closer and placed the plate of homemade Pokémon food in front of it. One was already in front of Bounsweet as she devoured it enthusiastically.

"What an appetite those two have." Ash commented. "It's eating so much and so fast!"

"Like you, Ash." Pakura said dryly.

"Hey!" Ash protested at her comment.

"It's true." Pakura shrugged, as she opened a pack of Raspberry Mocha Candy Bar. "Right, Pikachu?"

Pikachu laughed as he nodded. Sylveon was laughing along as well. Rowlet, having finished its food, looked around for something else to eat, and saw the bar in Pakura's hands. It promptly flew to her, and sank its claws onto her arm, causing her to yelp in pain as it devoured her candy bar.

"Hey! That's my candy bar!" Pakura protested, as Ash laughed.

"It sure has strong legs." Ash commented as Pakura tried to shake it off, but to no avail.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was spying on the duo as usual. They were resting among the trees as they were tired from flying their balloon back to the PAL Region. Jessie was still fuming from her loss in the Couples' Cup and is actively glaring at Pakura, though the longer they spent at their hiding place, the more unnerved they feel.

"Don't you think this is creepy?" James asked. "I feel like a ghost would pop out at any moment…" As if on cue, they suddenly heard a sinister laughter and in the blink of an eye, a wild Mimikyu appeared. Team Rocket screamed and stopped.

"A Pikachu?" Jessie was puzzled. "What is it doing here?" The Mimikyu's head dropped to the side, and Team Rocket screamed even more, as Jessie and James hugged each other. However, due to the distance, only Pakura heard them, and turned towards their direction.

'What are they doing?' Pakura thought. 'Well, doesn't matter.'

"P-Pikachu's…" Jessie started.

"N-N-N-Neck!" James finished.

"Wait, that's not a Pikachu." Meowth said. "It's a Pokémon looking like Pikachu but the cloth is different."

Mimikyu snickered sinisterly and said something, and Meowth and Wobbuffet were screaming.

"What did it say?" James asked.

"I think it's better you don't know…." Meowth replied, bullets of sweat flowing down its body. "What it's saying is scaring me."

"Scaring you?" Jessie echoed. "Doesn't it look cute now you look at it closely? Alright! My first new Pokémon in this region will be that cute little thing! Come on, Seviper! Let's get Mimikyu!" Jessie commanded Seviper to challenge Mimikyu, and Seviper obeyed, slithering into the battle.

Mimikyu started off with Play Rough, which was not very effective considering the typing, and Jessie said, "Seviper, Poison Tail!" Mimikyu dodged the attack and retaliated with Shadow Ball under Jessie's command, and Mimikyu, with its agility, jumped into the air and used Shadow Ball. Mimikyu murmured something which scared Meowth.

"Please stop saying that." Meowth was unnerved.

" **Take off that Pikachu costume and fight already."** Seviper added, though it sounded scared as well.

"Alright! Seviper, use Wrap!" Jessie said. However, as Seviper used Wrap, Mimikyu removed a part of the cloth, causing purple mist to come out and surround Seviper. Seviper let go of Mimikyu, as it froze in fear, before fainting.

"Seviper!" Jessie rushed over to Seviper.

* * *

Both Bounsweet and Rowlet sighed in contentment as their bellies were full.

"So how was my cooking?" Pakura asked. Bounsweet was smiling and jumping while Rowlet cooed at Ash's lap. She smiled as she said, "That's great! I'm glad you liked the food…and my candy bar." She shot a look at the Rowlet, as Ash petted its head.

"Its head is really soft." Ash said to Pakura, as Rowlet saw a piece of apple and took it.

"Hey, I need it for my apple pie!" Pakura shouted, as she chased Rowlet, who started to fly away. Ash and Pikachu looked at each other, before following Pakura. "Get back here!" She chased Rowlet to a remote area of Herz Town where the forest is, and she stopped when she saw herds of Pikipek gathering fruit from the Herz Town Marketplace.

She saw a Cyndaquil looking around at the flock of Pikipek gathering the fruits, as a woman said, "It's fine. They only come at this time of the year during spring season. After all, nature will share its bounty with living things. That's their law for all living things in the PAL Region. To share paradise and a natural shelter for all Pokémon." Pakura watched a Dewgong even shared fruit from its plate to the Pikipek. "So if you're ever hungry, feel free to approach anyone."

"Pakura!" Ash ran towards her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll let that Rowlet have the apple. However, looks like we'll gave to gather more supplies if you ever want food on the table, as they serve as our ingredients." Pakura grinned.

"I was thinking, I want to catch it too." Ash smiled.

"Then what are you waiting for? Come on." Pakura took his hand and dragged him towards the forest where Rowlet disappeared to. However, they stopped as they saw Rowlet enter the cave, and when Ash and Pakura peeked in, they saw a bunch of injured Pokémon and a cat like Pokémon cornering the Rowlet and taking the apple for itself.

"What's that Pokémon?" Ash asked his Pokédex.

"It's a Persian." The Pokédex replied.

"Persian?" Ash was puzzled. "It's different from the ones I know."

"Ah, some Pokémon have different forms called Alola Forms." The Pokédex explained. "It is a type of regional variant, where a species of Pokémon found in a specific region that takes on a different form than it does in most other regions. These Pokémon have uniquely adapted to habitats that are different than those where its species naturally live in other parts of the world. As such, many things may be different about them, from their appearance and way of living to even their type, moves, Abilities, and height and weight. So far, regional variants are only found in the Alola Region and PAL Region. Since the Alolan Persian is a Dark-type, it has a cruel and cunning personality."

"What? Then it's…" As the Alolan Persian was about to attack, Ash dashed into the cave, but it was too late, as the Alolan Persian used Fury Swipes on Rowlet.

"Hey, did you have to go so far?" Ash muttered.

"Ash, it's exerting its power. Look." Pakura pointed to the bunch of Dartrix and Decidueye. "It's all Rowlet's evolutionary forms, and they're probably Rowlet's family!" The Alolan Persian noticed them, and shot Power Gem at Pakura. It hit the ground and Pakura and Bounsweet (who was on her shoulder) coughed as they were engulfed in smoke.

"Pakura!" Ash shouted in worry.

"I'm fine. You stall that Persian, I'll get the family." Pakura muttered.

"Alright. Pikachu, Electro Ball!" Ash commanded. The Alolan Persian dodged, and fired Power Gem again. Ash and Pikachu jumped aside, as Ash said, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt, which shocked Alolan Persian enough for it to run away.

"Come on, let's take these Pokémon to the Pokémon Center." Pakura suggested. "Gardevoir, use Psychic." Gardevoir's eyes glowed and lifted Rowlet's family. "We can't leave these Pokémon, so they're going no matter what."

"Agreed." Ash said, as both walked out of the cave back to the Pokémon Center in Herz Town.

Unknown to them, a certain Mimikyu noticed a Pikachu on Ash's shoulder, and turned back to head towards Team Rocket, where Meowth said, "Seviper says that it had a good dream with all the lady snake Pokémon, and then got trapped in a dark tunnel and thanks you for waking him up." Mimikyu shouted something, which Meowth said, "What? You're going to help us?"

"That's great!" Jessie said, as she heard footsteps. They hid in another empty cave filled with moss as Pakurs and Ash walked by. Jessie grinned as she tried to throw a Poké Ball when Mimikyu was not looking. However, Mimikyu used its stick to bat the Poké Ball aside.

"Come on, Mimikyu!" Jessie whispered so that Ash and Pakura would not hear. "You were the one that said you wanted to help! So let me catch you!"

"It hasn't been weakened at all, so of course it's going to be hard to catch." Meowth answered.

" **I agree!"** Wobbuffet said.

"Look, we need new Pokémon to take on those twerps, so I'm going to try and capture this Mimikyu!" Jessie whisper-yelled, as James and Meowth sweatdropped in shock and James even dropped his Luxury Ball.

Jessie noticed, and said, "Huh? A Luxury Ball?"

She picked it up and said, "Perfect."

"D-Don't do that!" James grabbed her arm. "That's from my treasured collection!"

"Your collection?" Jessie sounded disinterested. "Poké Balls…should be used!" She got ready to throw it, as James grabbed her arm desperately.

"Wait! Don't! That's my only…" James started, but was cut off when Jessie shouted, "Shut up!" and proceeded to wrench her arm out of his grip, and threw the Luxury Ball at Mimikyu. Mimikyu turned, and got sucked into the Luxury Ball.

Everyone gasped in shock. "It went in!" Jessie gasped, as they watched the Luxury Ball shake with an audible "wiggle...wiggle... wiggle..." noise before it locked with a distinctive "Click!" sound.

"Alright!" Jessie shouted.

"We caught Mimikyu!" Meowth was celebrating.

" **Success!"** Wobbuffet said.

"That was for my collection…" James had anime tears streaming down his face.

* * *

Rowlet was sitting with Ash as it watched their family being treated for their wounds. It looked at Ash sadly as Ash petted its head.

"I know, they're your family, right? You didn't want them to be harmed. That's why you did what the Alolan Persian told you to." Ash said gently. Bounsweet whined from Pakura's shoulder, as she petted it absent-mindedly.

"That Alolan Persian is going to pay for what it's done!" Pakura declared.

"Yeah!" Ash agreed, though he noticed the sun was setting. "Should we stay the night after this is over?"

"Well, we'll have to. I doubt we can leave the Pokémon behind in their condition." Pakura replied. "And we won't need to set up camp. But tomorrow, we will get to Natus City and you can battle Ran!"

"That is if we don't get distracted." Ash said wryly, as Rowlet suddenly flew out of the Pokémon Center, struggling to carry a big bowl of fruit. "Hey, wait!" Ash started to chase after the Rowlet, Pakura following him.

"If the Alolan Persian is still out there, we can't let it go out alone especially at night!" Pakura reminded him, as she made sure to pick up the fruits Rowlet dropped on the way.

"Yeah!" Ash nodded, as the door opened and someone entered, but Ash almost pushed him out of the way. Pakura muttered a quick apology, before following Ash. Unknown to them, the same Alolan Persian peeked from behind a tree, smiling sinisterly as they made their way to the forest again and into the same cave. Its eyes glowed white and the blue gem glowed.

Rowlet, only leaving with one grape, flew back to the cave, and placed it in a bowl that was already there. Ash and Pakura entered, and Ash watched as Rowlet struggled to clean the cave up, and destroyed anything that was associated with the Alolan Persian.

"Oh, you want to clean up your home and have food ready for your family when it returns, huh?" Ash asked, as Rowlet nodded. "That is really sweet of you." He decided to help clean up the cave as well with Pakura helping arrange the fruits in the bowl and adding some from her own pack.

"We better head back. It's getting late." Pakura remarked. "We'll bring some food next time we come."

"It's ok for us to come back, right Rowlet?" Rowlet nodded, but sensed something and growled. Pikachu and Sylveon seemed to sense something too, as they were on the alert. Even Pakura narrowed her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Someone is approaching." Pakura replied, as at the entrance of the cave, a silhouette was there, and leapt into the cave, roaring at them.

"It's the Alolan Persian!" Ash gasped, as it came closer to them and charged a Power Gem.

"Everyone, get outside!" Pakura ordered. Everyone nodded, and ran outside, and the Power Gem narrowly missed Pikachu.

" **It's so persistent!"** Sylveon was angered. **"It must have come back for revenge!"**

Rowlet jumped forward, as did Pikachu and Sylveon. "You really are a persistent one!" Ash glared at the smirking Persian, as it walked sideways, keeping eye contact with Rowlet, Piakchu and Sylveon.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Rowlet helped using Leafage, and Sylveon helped with Moonblast. However, Persian dodged by leaping and using Fury Swipes. Ash blocked it with his arms, causing him to have scratches.

"Ash!" Pakura shouted, worried.

"It's just a scratch." Ash replied.

Rowlet, angered at the injury, used a Brave Bird, which hit Persian, and it ran off with its tail between its legs.

"Alright!" Ash cheered, as Pakura chuckled.

"Come on, let's get back." Rowlet nodded, as it let Ash pick it up and they headed towards the Pokémon Center.

* * *

The next day, Ash and Pakura watched as Rowlet's family celebrated, and some Dartrix even hugged Rowlet as it blushed, babbling praise to it for chasing away the Alolan Persian. The Decidueye parents nodded in approval, as even Bounsweet joined in the happy dance.

"Rowlet." Ash said. Rowlet flew over to him, and nuzzled his face. "Thanks to you, your home and family are safe. Be proud." He took Rowlet, and placed him on the ground.

"Come on, Pakura, Pikachu, let's go." Ash said.

"You're not going to catch Rowlet?" Pakura asked.

"It's okay." Ash replied.

" **Are you sure?"** Pikachu asked.

"Yes. It's because Rowlet had its family here. That's why it's ok." Ash smiled, as Rowlet looked sad that Ash was leaving without it. Bounsweet was worried as Pakura did not say a word about her. Pakura nodded, as both set to leave, and Ash did not turn back as Rowlet called out to him, as if to tell him not to leave it.

A Decidueye nudged Rowlet, and it turned to see its parent. Decidueye said something to it and pointed its wing at Ash and Pakura, and Rowlet turned to them. Rowlet turned back to Decidueye and made a noise, and as Decidueye gave an encouraging nod, Rowlet smiled, and took flight towards Ash and Pakura. This was enough to trigger Bounsweet to follow after Pakura. Rowlet stopped, and landed on Ash's shoulder and the Bounsweet landed on Pakura's foot.

"Rowlet! Why?" Ash asked, as Rowlet pointed with a wing, and saw all the family biding goodbye to it. Rowlet also waved a wing and said goodbye to its family.

"Rowlet, do you want to come with me?" Ash asked.

"Bounsweet, you too?" Pakura enquired.

The Pokémon answered by nuzzling them affectionately, and both Ash and Pakura nodded, as they took out a Poké Ball each. "We've been wanting to let you come with us anyway!" They said in unison, and threw the Poké Balls at the Pokémon. The Poké Balls shook once, before locking.

"Yeah! I caught a Rowlet!" Ash held up his hand in a pose, as Pikachu jumped up in celebration. **"Gotta catch 'em all!"** he said, as Pakura and Sylveon gave them a look that said, "How lame."

"Come on out!" The Poké Balls opened to reveal Ash's new Rowlet and Pakura's new Bounsweet. Rowlet perched on Ash's arm cooing contentedly, while Bounsweet settled on Pakura's shoulder and emitting the sweet aroma it was famous for.

"And pose for a picture!" Ash's Pokédex said as it took a picture of them with their new Pokémon and computed it to its data.

* * *

 **HS015: A Bounsweet Treat!**

"If we don't hurry, we won't make it to the Pokémon Center in Natus City before sunset." Ash said as he checked his Pokédex for the map. "We really took a lot of time training."

"You'll need it, Ash." Pakura replied. "I know these Battle Leaders. You do it your own way, you'll get creamed before you even reach Ran. All of them, and I mean all, have access to Mega Evolution and Z-Moves after all. Ai just did not use hers against yours. We'll have to take our time. After all, slow and steady wins the race. We should just camp around here for tonight. On the bright side, I get to cook again, and there's small ponds for us to wash up."

"Wow the food looks delicious as always! What a treat!" Ash was drooling at Lamb Casserole, Steak and Chips and Caesar Salad. For dessert, Pakura made Pomegranate Parfait and for drinks, it was Kiwi Sweetie, a kind of smoothie.

"All right, eat up!" Pakura said to everyone. "Oh, and I made a special dessert for Pokémon too, so finish your food properly!" Pakura addressed the Pokémon. The Pokémon cheered as they started to devour the Pokémon food, and Ash was stuffing everything as it tasted so good.

"Pakura, you're really great at making food, and it was the best I've tasted by far!" Ash complimented, as he finished most of the food on the table.

"I've learnt cooking since I was a child." Pakura replied thoughtfully. "I also have some of my own recipes and I had my friends compile their favourites as well. I guess we should get together for meals more often. I could cook us up something special next time with those recipes."

"That sounds swell, Pakura. What was in the salad, by the way?" Ash asked.

"It's blue cheese." Pakura answered.

" **I love her cooking!"** Sylveon said.

* * *

"Thanks for the meal. It was delicious. And I'm full." Ash rubbed his slightly bloated belly.

" **Me too."** Pikachu said, mimicking his owner.

"Now, would you like some dessert?" Pakura asked the Pokémon. "I made some macaroons while we were staying at the Herz Town Pokémon Center yesterday." She approached them with a pink basket.

" **Oh, here comes your famous desserts!"** Sylveon sounded excited.

" **I'll have some!"** Pikachu nodded, as Ash poured some tea for the Pokémon to go with their macaroons. "These macaroons go best with warm tea." Ash explained to Pakura.

"Alright then, eat up!" Pakura exclaimed, as she opened the basket, only to find it empty.

"Huh?" Ash and Pakura said in unison.

"It's empty." Ash commented.

"But that can't be!" Pakura said, distressed. "How? Did I drop them somewhere?" Behind a rock, Bounsweet was munching away at all the macaroons, and Pakura spotted her.

"Ah, Bounsweet!" Pakura said, alarmed. "Have you stole all the macaroons?"

Bounsweet turned, and sure enough, a macaroon was in her mouth. A belly protruded, indicating she had ate them all.

"Come back here!" Pakura started chasing Bounsweet, and as Bounsweet ran, she swallowed the macaroon. Pakura stopped and sighed. "The last macaroon…seriously, Bounsweet?"

* * *

"I'm really sorry." Pakura apologized to the Pokémon, as they set up camp for the night. "I didn't know my new Bounsweet would eat them all."

" **Come on, it's fine."** Sylveon said.

" **You don't need to worry about it."** Riolu added.

 **"I wanted to eat some macaroons, though…"** Pikachu sighed.

"I guess I'll make some more later…" Pakura muttered. "Anyone up for some marshmallows? I still have some left over." The Pokémon cheered in agreement as Pakura roasted the remaining marshmallows and placed them into a bowl for the Pokémon as substitute dessert.

"How about a Pokémon Battle, Pakura, for your Bounsweet to exercise?" Ash offered.

"Good idea." Pakura replied. "Come on, Bounsweet, let's work those energy off with a battle as exercise."

* * *

"Let's go, Rowlet!" Ash said, as Rowlet jumped into battle.

"All right, Bounsweet. It's your turn." Pakura said.

" **I'll do my best."** Bounsweet said, as her belly protruded.

"Alright, Rowlet, start off by using Leafage!" Ash commanded. Rowlet released multiple glowing green leaves from its body, and the leaves then spiralled in a tornado-like fashion and headed towards Bounsweet.

"Dodge!" Pakura ordered, and just as she was about to jump aside, she was hit by Leafage.

"Where's her usual speed?" Ash wondered.

"It must be so full her movements are slow…" Pakura sighed. "Who asked you to eat all those macaroons?"

"Bounsweet, Rapid Spin." Pakura said. Bounsweet span slowly towards Rowlet, who dodged by flying up.

"Now, use Peck!" Ash grinned. Rowlet tried to aim for Bounsweet's back with Peck.

"Dodge." Pakura said, as Rowlet missed Bounsweet. "Faster!" Bounsweet tripped as Rowlet flew towards the tree and leapt towards Bounsweet, who was looking for Rowlet and used Peck at her head. Bounsweet rolled over and over and was revealed to have swirls in her eyes.

Pakura sighed, as she said, "Alright, that's enough."

"I know we won, but…" Ash started.

'One of the worst loss I would ever feel as an Elite Four member.' Pakura thought, as she walked over and picked up Bounsweet. 'At least I don't have to use Bounsweet in official League Battles, considering my type specialty.'

"Well, with Bounsweet like this, even Riolu and Ralts can beat her." Ash commented.

"Can't disagree, but want to try the theory?" Pakura asked.

* * *

"Ok Ralts, let's do this!" Ash said. "Show them what you can do!"

"Listen up, Bounsweet. Ralts may be around the same height, but you must not let your guard down. Give it your best shot." Pakura instructed. 'I wonder if it'll be fine in this state, considering it's still full…'

"Let's start off with Rapid Spin." Bounsweet started spinning, but tripped, and fell towards the ground, screeching to a stop in front of Ralts. Ralts used Disarming Voice, hitting Bounsweet, and Bounsweet was knocked out.

" **Alright!"** Ralts cheered, as Pakura facepalmed in exasperation.

* * *

Later that night, as Ash slept in his tent, Pakura was outside writing plans for helping Bounsweet lose weight as she made various tropical drinks mixed with herbs that would help the Pokémon increase their base stats that could help for training. As it was not drug-induced and it's also permanent if the Pokémon trained and got used to their new stats, it was not illegal to use before Pokémon events, unlike the pills. However, it was a recipe only known to certain Hunters in the Hunter's Association.

"Listen, Bounsweet." Pakura said, looking at the sleeping Bounsweet. "You may be new, and I may not use you for official League battles, but you're still a Pokémon of an Elite Four. You'll cause me trouble if you move like that, and being full is no excuse." Just then, Bounsweet smelt something sweet, and walked past Pakura, who had her back turned as she poured the drinks into a packet. "But don't worry, with some herbal tea I made for Pokémon with a dash of peppermint in it, your stomach would be at ease, and you can exercise."

Just then, a Thunderbolt flashed through Ash's tent, and Pakura ran over. "What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Oh, er…I apparently accidentally grabbed his tail." Ash muttered. "And he shocked me as self-defense."

"Right…." Pakura said, as she went to get the drink she made for Bounsweet. "Hey, Bounsweet, try this drink and we can continue your exercise regime I planned." However, there was no response as Ash said, "Huh? Where's Bounsweet?"

"Weird. She was here just a moment ago." Pakura commented. "Maybe she got scared away by that Thunderbolt and went to hide somewhere."

"So it's still somewhere around here." Ash added. "Hey, Bounsweet!"

"Come out, Bounsweet!" Pakura called.

Meanwhile, Bounsweet made it to a secluded camp at the Route, following the sweet smell, as it collapsed outside, falling asleep.

* * *

"Bounsweet, where are you?" Ash called the next morning. When he got no response, Ash said, "I wonder if it's got far from here."

Pakura did not say anything as she searched the bushes and patches of tall grass all around the area they are currently in, but she couldn't see Bounsweet anywhere. "Did it get sick of us?" Pakura sounded worried.

"Don't worry. We'll find it." Ash reassured her.

Meanwhile back at Bounsweet's location, she was still snoozing away and outside the tent, a young girl wearing an apron was taking out macaroons from the oven and putting them onto a tray, before turning around. Seeing the Bounsweet, she said, "What a cute little Bounsweet! I wonder what she is doing here. I always wanted a Bounsweet." With that, she picked up the Bounsweet, and carried her back into the tent

Bounsweet remained asleep on the sleeping bag as she stood up, and turned towards the sweet smell of macaroons that the girl had taken out of the oven. Her eyes sparkled as she babbled when she saw the macaroons the girl was taking out.

"Oh, you're awake?" The girl said, looking at him with bright grey eyes, as Bounsweet babbled some more. "I've just finished baking macaroons."

Bounsweet happily devoured the macaroons that was given by the girl. Meanwhile, Pakura made her way to the bushes concealing the campsite and saw a girl with dishwater blond hair and grey eyes feeding her Bounsweet macaroons.

"Bounsweet?" Pakura was watching her.

"What do you think of my macaroons?" The girl asked. Bounsweet babbled some praise, as it munched on another one.

"I see, I see." The girl nodded. "Eat as much as you like."

"She looks happy." Pakura commented, thinking back on the time Bounsweet was defeated by Rowlet and Ralts.

"So, what do you think of coming with me?" The girl asked as Bounsweet was munching at the macaroons. It was the last straw as Pakura turned and walked away.

"I didn't find it…did she really run away?" Ash wondered to himself, as he met up with Pakura. "Oh, Pakura, about Bounsweet…"

"I already found her." Pakura muttered.

"Thank goodness! So where is she?" Ash asked.

"No, I let her be." Pakura turned away. "She was with a kind looking girl and she looked very happy. The girl even asked Bounsweet if she wanted to come with her."

"Don't be silly." Ash said, reaching out and grabbing her wrist. Not in a nice, friendly, "Come On." kind of way. But in a "This is not acceptable and you're going to do something to fix it." kind of way. "You caught Bounsweet, remember? You can tell that girl to shove off when she tries to take Bounsweet from you. As a friend, I'm telling you to get Bounsweet back from that girl. I'm sure she'll be hurt to find out that you saw her but did not come for her. And," he said, giving her wrist a squeeze with a look so intense it can freeze molten lava, "you're not releasing a Pokémon without a good reason, not on my watch. Take me to the campsite. Now."

* * *

As they reached the campsite, where Bounsweet is still eating the macaroons, Ash spoke up, "Hey, please return the Bounsweet to Pakura. It belongs to her."

The girl looked up, and saw the pair, before saying, "Bounsweet says that your macaroons are so-so."

"So-so?" Pakura narrowed her eyes. "And you are?"

"Mila." Mila introduced herself. "I do love baking macaroons as a hobby. Pokémon and people alike love them."

"I'm Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu and my travelling companion Pakura and her Sylveon." Ash introduced himself and his friends. "Pakura also baked some macaroons the other day, but they all got eaten up."

"Ah…I see. Since the little one ate up the macaroons, how about I treat your Pokémon to some? I have plenty left." Mila offered.

"Oh, I'd love to have one!" Ash raised his hand, as did Pikachu.

"I'm good, thanks." Pakura glared at Mila.

Mila smiled, as she offered her basket filled with macaroons. "All right, here you go." She took two macaroons and handed it to Pikachu and Sylveon. Pikachu and Sylveon took a bite, and while Pikachu marvelled at the taste, Sylveon frowned as she had tasted better from Pakura.

" **It's delicious!"** Pikachu exclaimed.

" **Actually, Pakura's is better."** Sylveon commented.

"Now, if you are done snacking, can I have my Bounsweet back?" Pakura asked Mila politely.

"Really, she seems happier with me." Mila replied. "And I can feed her with all the macaroons unlike you. After all, I have taken a liking to this little Bounsweet."

"And no way am I letting you take her from me." Pakura glared at her.

"Let me finish. So, can you trade it to me for one of my Pokémon?" Mila asked.

"Trade?" Pakura was startled.

"What?" Ash, Pikachu, Sylveon and Bounsweet was startled, as Mila took out three Poké Balls and said, "Come on out, everyone!" And threw them in the air. The Poké Balls opened to reveal a Litleo, a Venomoth and a Gliscor.

"Pakura, you can choose any Pokémon you like." Mila said. "Now, who do you pick?"

"I won't trade." Pakura replied bluntly.

"What?" Mila was shocked.

"I'd like to raise Pokémon by myself and make them stronger instead of continuing from where someone else has left off, unless they are abandoned." Pakura answered.

"I'm with you." Ash smiled, though Mila was not about to give up.

"How about a Pokémon battle, and if I win, you should trade Bounsweet to me?" Mila challenged, placing her face really close to Pakura's. "Please, I really want that Bounsweet, and if I win, will you trade?"

"I said no." Pakura refused. "Besides, Bounsweet hasn't really battled."

"Of course, Bounsweet doesn't have to fight herself." Mila was surprised. "Pakura, you can choose any Pokémon you have on hand."

"No, as I said, I'll pass…" Pakura sounded unnerved.

"I see. You can't even win against me, Pakura?" Mila placed her hands on her hips and turned away.

"Did I say that?" Pakura questioned.

"At the end of the day, you're scared of losing!" Mila exclaimed.

"That's not true." Pakura rolled her eyes, knowing her game. In reality, she knew Mila cannot win due to her status as an Elite Four member and she can easily defeat her Pokémon with one hit. "But I get it, I'll battle you."

"Eh? Are you sure? If you lose, Bounsweet will…" Ash started. Even Sylveon looked worried, and Ash said, "Sylveon, you're worried too?"

"Oh, I won't lose alright." Pakura was determined.

"It's decided." Mila smiled. "Then I'll choose Litleo. Pakura, what Pokémon would you fight with?"

"Let me think…" Pakura went over the arsenal of Pokémon she held with her CommuniDex. "I think I'll just go with Sylveon."

"Well then, I'll be the referee." Ash said. "Now, begin!"

"Litleo, use Flamethrower!" Mila commanded.

"Dodge it." Pakura countered, as Sylveon agilely dodged Flamethrower. "Now, use Iron Tail." Sylveon nodded, and used Iron Tail to send Litleo flying. Bounsweet watched the battle, touched that her owner would fight for her despite the macaroon incident.

"Hyper Voice!" Mila ordered.

"Meet it head on with Disarming Voice." Pakura replied. The two moves clashed and exploded, as they both jumped back.

"Dark Pulse!" Mila didn't waste any time in attacking.

"Dodge and use Shadow Ball." Pakura was not going to go easy on her. The Shadow Ball hit Litleo, and it started to pant heavily.

"Good job, Sylveon." Pakura praised, as Bounsweet cheered for her owner.

"It's not over yet." Mila said. "Litleo, jump up and use Solar Beam!"

"I shall meet you head on." Pakura smiled. "Sylveon, Hyper Beam." The two attacks met in the middle and exploded, and when the smoke cleared, Litleo was down with swirls in its eyes.

"Litleo is unable to battle. Sylveon wins. Therefore, the winner is Pakura!" Ash announced.

"You did it, Sylveon!" Pakura praised, as Sylveon rubbed her ribbons on her head.

"Aw…I lost." Mila was dejected, as she saw Bounsweet cheer at Pakura's victory, and hopping to her shoulder. "I really shouldn't have doubted the love Bounsweet had for Pakura…" She approached Pakura. "Well, I'm sorry to doubt you and your Bounsweet's relationship. She is definitely happy with you."

"She's a sweet one, but a bit of a ditz." Pakura sighed, as she said, "I shouldn't have forced her to battle to get the full belly off her."

"Well, you can always catch another Bounsweet." Ash offered. "There is the forest in Herz Town where we met my Rowlet and her Bounsweet."

"So, where is the forest exactly?" Mila asked Ash, as they gathered together in front of the map in Ash's Pokédex and looked at the location of the forest. "I'll try to get to Herz Town and hunt for Pokémon from there."

"The forest lining Herz Town is that way." Ash pointed to a direction. "We just got through Herz Town after all, and if you take off in that direction, you can get to the forest without going to Herz Town. The lake should help you as it runs through the entire forest at the side, but at the end is Herz Town Marketplace. You shouldn't miss it, they did hold a fishing competition recently and they have not finished packing up."

"Oh." Mila said. "I see. Would you care to walk with me until then?"

"Not at all." Ash replied. "We need to get back to the Route to go to Natus City anyway. Right, Pakura?"

"Of course." Pakura muttered, though she shot her an unhappy look. Mila motioned forward, and the three of them began to walk through the Route. As they walked, Ash's Pokédex gave advice as to what to do once they reach Natus City and the attractions. Mila took notice.

"Where did you get that Pokédex, Ash?" Mila asked.

"Professor Phlox gave it to me. It's the PAL Region's Pokédex." Ash told her, as she seemed really interested in it.

"Wow, you mean that is the regional Pokédex?" Mila was awed.

"Yep." Ash answered. "Didn't you have one when you came here?"

Mila shook her head. "I am using the ones I got from all the other regions to help scan Pokémon, since I didn't know where the regional Professor's lab was. I was thinking of replacing them sometime when I see the Professor."

"You should go to Primordium Town, where her lab is located." Ash recommended. "It's next to Altria City, and next to it is Primordium Town."

Mila nodded. "I'll do that once I get to Primordium Town. So, are you both competing in the PAL Pokémon League?"

"I will be." Ash told her. "I am going to be a Pokémon Master!"

"Great! I want to compete in it too, you see, I've always admired the Elite Four of this region. The boys there are really cute too. Looks like we are going to be rivals." Mila looked excited. "How about you, Pakura?"

"She's going to compete in Pokémon Showcases." Ash answered for her.

"Oh, well that's quite interesting." Mila nodded approvingly. As they continued to walk, they eventually came to the part of the Route, where one direction led back to Herz Town, and another leading towards Natus City.

"Well, this is it." Ash said, looking at both directions of the path.

"Yeah, it sure is." Mila smiled.

"So are you off to Herz Town now?" Ash asked.

"Yep, I am!" Mila nodded. "Thanks for everything, and Pakura, I'm really sorry once again."

"Apology accepted." Pakura sighed.

"And er…good luck on your travels." Mila said, looking at the both of them.

"Thanks, Mila." Ash greeted back. "You too, and take care!"

"Bye!" Mila waved, as she started down the path towards Herz Town. Ash and Pakura watched her leave until they couldn't see her anymore.

"Come on, let's get our next part of a Symbol!" Ash exclaimed, hurrying down the path towards Natus City, Pikachu clinging to his shoulder.

"Ash, wait up!" Pakura and Sylveon ran after him, slowing down so she wouldn't really catch up. Her Bounsweet was on her shoulder, contentedly sipping away at a drink Pakura made.

 **BP: Yep, this is proving harder to write than I thought. I wrote one episode, and it took up so many pages and time to write it. Hopefully it is worth it though, since it took me so long to write it and so much concentration was used up for any chapter of Heartsong Symphony. It was also hard to think up of the title for each episode and the character of the day like in the real anime, I have realized. I also figured I should write some canon facts into the story to make is more realistic, and I get inspiration by watching the episodes themselves.**

 **Also, a piece of news is that I'll try to start on PAL Chronicles again, and see what I can do with Rosaline so that it would not be so emotionally taxing when I write her in the story. After all, it's the New Year so it's out with the old and in with the new. I may or may not use her in the future, as while I did get over everything that had happened, it still doesn't feel right, hence the reason why I'm writing her off the other stories with effect from the next chapter.**

 **Oh, do check out the poll Core AI has put up regarding the side project we'll be writing together. Good news for those who are fans of RoyalShipping is that the main Pokémon fanfic we are going to write is going to be RoyalShipping and unlike my stories, Ash will be her first and only love in that story. Which was something even I would want, although on paper Shiki seemed to be better suited for Pakura.**

 **I have another story idea where I'll do a rewrite of the One Piece storyline where many years ago prior to the One Piece storyline, Ash (happily married to Amethyst) had created a glowing aura fruit which contained his own aura and psychic abilities and sent it into another dimension using his aura so that it would not fall into the hands of the greedy to help a special person to unlock their dormant psychic and aura powers (though in the strict condition that the aura and psychic powers must belong to his wife Amethyst), before dying of unknown means.**

 **Of course, the Red-Haired pirates retrieved it from thieves along with the Gomu Gomu No Mi, and Luffy ate them both (being the curious idiot he was) and he found himself his canon powers along with aura and psychic powers and found himself with a Guardian Angel (invisible to everyone else) that is also known as Ashura Red Satoshi Ketchum, who informed him that only those who have inherited his wife's aura and psychic powers can even touch the aura fruit he made and that his wife's aura and psychic powers currently reincarnated into Luffy.**

 **Also, instead of Ace and Sabo rescuing Luffy from Porchemy, Luffy's psychic powers saved him by ripping him apart the moment he screamed, killing Porchemy and traumatizing Luffy. Shiki Ketchum (first son of Ash and Amethyst, named after Amethyst's late fiancé and the current Prince of the region) found him and took him back to his home in the PAL Region as he was alerted by the fact that he detected his parents' aura and decided to train and raise him himself, and Luffy learns more about the Pokémon culture and world and find out what psychic and aura powers he possessed were and the fact that they can be manifested into abilities.**

 **Fortunately, he had Ash as his guide and advisor as to what he should do next and was renamed Ketchum D. Luffy and was trained alongside his children and also met the previous Elites' children and learn about the history of the legendary generation of Elites (consisting of Jude, Akeno, Phillip and Amethyst, whose aura and psychic powers he had inherited) and more about the first Champion Ash, who is also his current Guardian Angel.**

 **Meanwhile, Ace and Sabo thought Luffy had died and made a gravestone for him where he had been taken, and made him a sworn brother in his memory as he had not told Porchemy about their hidden treasure. Luffy decided to be the King of the Pirates and find the legendary treasure One Piece as he had not given up on his dreams as opposed to being a Pokémon Trainer, which Shiki decided to let him train and be taught some more knowledge for a few more years as he knew being a Pirate is as dangerous as the missions of a Treasure and Deep Sea Hunters.**

 **However, Luffy's goals changed slightly as he wished to bring the legendary treasure back to the home region so that no one would taint the legacy of the region he lives in as he knew just how much they value it. As he spent a lot of time with Ash and due to the fact that Amethyst's aura and psychic powers were reincarnated into him, he had also learnt how to use some of Amethyst's weapons (especially her sword style, which was something that had been passed down throughout the generations) in addition to developing some psychic and aura abilities. However, the downside was unless he had fully mastered his Devil Fruit powers and psychic and aura abilities, he cannot use both Devil Fruit and Aura/Psychic powers at the same time, for his body might not be able to take the strain and can kill him.**

 **When Luffy finally returns to his old hometown ready to start his journey and packed with everything he would ever need (thanks to Shiki Ketchum) along with his Guardian Angel Ash who will be there to guide the person who inherited his wife's aura and psychic powers, though only he can see him he was still a cheerful and lovable boy with the good luck of growing into a supernatural beauty inherited from Ash's wife Amethyst (and attracting both guys and girls alike), but beneath that mask lies a calculating, independent, smart and distant personality from his past and the teachings instilled into him and one that keeps secrets, even from his friends (though he might open up as time goes by) as he had also inherited some of Amethyst's personality traits and skills outside of combat. His morals may be questionable, but one thing is for sure- He will be the Pirate King.**

 **I doubt Luffy would own any Pokémon. As for pairing wise, I probably go for yaoi considering Luffy is thought of as cute and attractive and even the boys want him. It doesn't hurt that he is cooler, calmer and colder in this (not to mention smarter) and actually thinks before he acts and is really good in psychology and strategy (like Amethyst).**

 **Not to mention, he can use weapons and hand-to-hand combat if he can't use any of his abilities in battle, including the Devil Fruit ones thanks to his training with Amethyst, Ash and Shiki (their son, not Amethyst's deceased fiancé). Who won't be attracted to him? However, he have to keep his aura/psychic abilities and adopted heritage a secret as the World Government or those Marines or whatever would stop at nothing to try and find out his secrets behind possessing them so they can gain it for themselves.**

 **Yeah, it's RoyalShipping (what else?), since I am on board with Ash being with Amethyst. I originally thought she'd go well with Lance or Steven, but after seeing all you readers ship Ash and Pakura, I started to like them together. I don't know how that happened, actually.**

 **It's not really a crossover, just a reference or two, since Ash and Amethyst are already dead in the story, though they will appear in forms of dreams and Luffy will learn more about them via those since he did have Amethyst's aura and psychic powers and he has Ash to guide him until he is able to master all his abilities fully.**

 **I don't really have much to say on this chapter, but do review, favourite and follow. And I wish all the readers a Happy New Year!**


End file.
